Hiccup's new destiny
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: Hiccup's father have always neglect his own son and keep ignoring him and the village just keep beating him as a full time job. He starts self-harming in order to ease his pain, one day he has his last straw and attempt suicide. Luckily for him, a mysterious hero saves him and gives him something he thought he would never have... pairings: In Progress, NO MxM or FxF that's final!
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Hello everybody, it's been a long time since I last published something right?**

 **I restarted this story when I noticed that I could have put in much more detail, but due to my tight schedule and lack of examples at the time, I ended up running some key points of the story and now I am sending you a rewrite of what I could have improved . As I said at the last advice, I will reopen the voting pool (since with this rewrite Hiccup and Astrid will not stay together until the voting is completed) the candidates will be (I am reopening the voting pool for this already):**

 **Astrid (for those who want this couple to continue)**

 **Ruffnut (I'm opening up possibilities for any girl from Berk or from outside)**

 **Heather (I don't even need to say, do I?)**

 **Camicaze / Camicazi (I don't know which one is right, but I'm already putting it on the list. I know very little about her, since I never read the books, I didn't even knew she existed until I read some fanfics where she appears)**

 **Sabrina Dragoon (an OC character from a friend named RushAlias, I started to like this girl and decided to give her this chance. here's some info on her:**

 **Background: Born in distant village, she was scratched by a lycanwing , when she started changing into a dragon at night her village chased her off and banished her. Ever since then she has been moving from place to place never finding somewhere to truly call home. She stumbles onto Berk after escaping a capture attempt by Vikings and befriends hiccup. She looks his age, but can be older due to dragon blood and more mature. She is about hiccup's height with black and white hair. Blue eyes that sometimes turn into amber slits when her dragon side acts up. Her figure is similar to Heather and Astrid. her dragon form is a Changewing, she also pretty good fighter, so don't mess with her unless you want to be kicked into submission AND have Changewing's acid melting your butt for messing with her in the bad way**

 **Fem! Toothless (if it's chosen, I'll arrange for Hiccup to turn into a dragon or she into human for this couple to happen)**

 **Now I'm giving you all a more detailed profile and background story about Cole Hunter, Hiccup's adoptive father**

 **Name: Cole Drake Hunter**

 **Age: 28**

 **Eyes: brownish green**

 **Height: 5 foot, 83 inches**

 **Place of Birth: USA, Malibu**

 **Skin: white slightly tan**

 **Hair: Blonde**

 **Profession: Ex-military of the Special Operations Agent (A.K.A. Black OPS)**

 **Weapons: Special blades that fuse together into one broad sword with serrated blades**

 **Background Story**

 **Serving his country was always his dream, but now? He don't think like that anymore…**

*Heavy breathing*

Cole ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but that's not enough to escape the helicopter tailing him

"There he is!" a soldier said from the helicopter with a

"Don't let him escape!" the pilot yelled

*Heavy breathing* he turn on an alleyway, as the chopper's light come by illuminating the dead end area

"He's not there!" the soldier yelled

"He's there! Look for him!" the pilot said

"How? We can't catch him from up here" the soldier made a point

"Command! Dispatch a ground team immediately, the fugitive had entered an area beyond our reach" the pilot called through the radio

/roger that. return to base and let them resume from here/ was the response

*Heavy breathing*

Cole was hidden behind a few trashcans

'come on think' Cole coached himself mentally to find an exit, so far his only exit was up.

 **Just a few hours ago, Cole was turn into a public enemy of his own country. all due to the fact he learned about an experiment, one were the government was selecting children to test a special serum to stimulate the body muscular build and reflexes along with making them smarter and more obedient, in a short note: they wished to turn children into perfect soldiers. Cole couldn't believe his own people were doing something as inhuman as this, so he destroyed what he could of this experiment and make a run with the last sample of this serum to try and make an antidote to free the already converted children.**

*Heavy breathing*…

Cole arrived at the third floor and was immediately met with a soldier, of his old squad but now his enemy…

"How could you" his old teammate said with venom "Of all the people, why you? answer me Hunter! why you sided with the enemy?" his said raising his gun and firing six bullets against his old squad commander

Cole saw the bullets almost in slow motion, whenever for the adrenaline in his blood or some sort of reflex he saw the bullets coming and avoided being shot by five of them but the last hit his right shoulder, spilling blood as it tears a hole in his shoulder on a matter of seconds

"Urgh!" Cole felt the stinging pain exploding from his shoulder through his system, but instead of falling to his knees, he charged against his former squad mate and tackled him on the railing floor, giving him a few hard punches that knocked him unconscious

"THERE HE IS!" a soldier on floor above him yelled to his teammate on the other building at the left side

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! CALL THE OTHERS!" the other soldier said and jumped, grabbing the railing to not fall and stood in front of the former commander "To think that one day you were one of the most noble and good soldier to ever serve and protect this country; it's like living a nightmare!" the soldier barked with venom as he unsheathed his combat knife

'you have no idea...' Cole thought to himself, grabbing the unconscious soldier's knife he stood to his feet "*heavy breathing*..."

"..." the soldier looked to him for a second, almost like thinking that perhaps, just perhaps, he was fighting the wrong man "What? no classic speech 'I'm innocent' or perhaps 'you got it-"

"LIKE THE LIVING HELL YOU WOULD BELIEVE ME!" Cole snapped, he was already called traitor, he saw what his people government were like under the table, his friends were turned against him and this guy that never knew him just wanted to mock him for what? self-pleasure? fun? he decided he didn't care about it, nor anything the government was capable of doing to make everyone see him as a criminal

"... you're right, I wouldn't believe you" the soldier said and rushed forward, aim for Cole's wounded shoulder

Cole expected this, but instead of dodging he just let his body fall, forcing him to his knees. when the soldier saw what he was really planning to do, it was already too late; Cole's lower stance, allowed him to strike his opponent's knees, leaving a superficial cut in both the thighs of his legs. he threw a uppercut on the other military's jaw sending him upwards, hitting the railing above him knocking the soldier unconscious. Cole glanced at the last soldier, who was at the stairs with his gun aimed at his head (but the man was shaking violently)

"Why?" the soldier asked, he appeared to be on verge of tears

it was nerve wracking to all of his team to be forced to hunt him, they all admired him for he was always there to save them and even would argue against his superiors when they decide to leave someone behind to die, and now they were hunting the very man that always stood up for them, as a traitor

"I am the one to ask" Cole said calmly, but he was wounded that his team has been used against him "You would never believe me. A soldier protects his nation and his people and what I did looks like treason, so no need to know more, right?" Cole stated coldly

"I have called the others, at anytime soon now they will be arriving here and you will be judged fairly if you-" the soldier tried to convince Cole to surrender himself, so to receive a trial and his destiny be decided

"Pull the trigger" Cole ordered coldly, he knew the gun was pointed towards his head, but he didn't cared if he died in the hands of his team

the soldier shaked even more violently and was now crying, for him and everyone in his team Cole was like a brother and a father to most, since he trained all of them and seeing him as traitor was difficult due to this. He was a hero for everyone in his team and most of the military, killing him would be almost impossible for this all.

Cole noticed how his ex-teammate was divided, so he charges forward to ease his choice. No sooner than the moment he stepped forward, the soldier pulled the trigger

*Bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

"... I am disappointed" Cole said before delivering a hard punch that knocked his old squad member

The moment the soldier shot, he did so with his eyes closed missing all the shots. Cole didn't just punched them out of rage or hurt, he knew they were following orders; he did it because he was going to resolve this mess all by himself so to not make his entire squad be branded as traitors for something he did. Cole knew he had very little time so he just kept going up despite the pain in his shoulder, while he pressed the wound with a piece of cloth he ripped from one of the other soldiers to prevent it from bleeding more.

*Heavy breathing*…

Cole arrived at the seventh floor of the building he was climbing, when suddenly the window behind him opened and two pairs of hands came from it grabbing him, with a rag over his mouth, filled with chloroform, sedating him.

A squad of soldiers arrive at the same location a few minutes later

"He's not here. Fan out search the perimeter" the leader ordered

Not noticing the few blood dots on the railing or three eyes inside the room staring through his very soul and been engulfed by the shadows

 **A few hours later**

"*gasp*… *heavy breathing*"

Cole woke up tangled to a chair by handcuffs and a rope around his arms

He looks frenetically around trying to remember where he was, but so far nothing was like any interrogation room he ever have been in before; the room was wide and the only illumination was a light bulb above him for about four or five feet height and another thing he noticed were his clothes have been changed, but he didn't recognize these clothes, they didn't look like anything he ever saw before, another thing he noticed was that his wound was now healed and there was no more pain or even a scar almost as if he never have being shot begin with

"Remain calm" said a voice

At the sound Cole's head snapped in its direction, a figure came from the shadows…

"What the… what the heck is you?"

Cole asked looking at the being before him

It was humanoid, with one eye iris being red and the other was golden, but the feet were a strange mixture of human feet and (either chicken, or another) type of bird's clawed feet, that Cole wasn't recognizing at the moment. Next it were the cloth- no armor, it was wearing an armor cloth-like of pure red with blue and white highlights, creating a strange contrast that reminded one of feathers and/or scales. Then there were the wings, no literally WINGS!, real and actual wings coming out of its back, for a moment Cole thought that he was dead but notice the feathers colors, instead of white they were golden and a had a little bit of faint red. The last was its face, it was human, but he had a rag wrapped around its left eye and a helmet that resembles a bird he couldn't place a finger at what type of bird it was

"Fenix" it said

Cole just looked at it puzzled

"My name is Fenix" it introduced itself "and that is my brother: Dragon" it said pointing to the other direction where there was another creature standing, but this one was different from Fenix

This creature was tan and its armor resembled a dragon, as well as the helmet it was wearing. But the armor's colors were dark green and black, its feet looked more human, but the hands were another story; the hands were covered with scales and there were claws where it was supposed to have nails. It also have wings but its wings were more like a strange mixture of bat wings with scales covering them, like they were ACTUAL dragon wings. (Cole would've laughed of the two people close to him right now, if he wasn't wrapped at a chair), this one have both eyes and one (left) was white and it's pupil was slit and the other (right) was brown and normal and it have a tail, a dragon tail with tailfins and blades at the end of the tailfins.

"Before you assume anything" Fenix said, getting Cole's attention back "We need your help and in exchange for it we will help you"

Cole was about to ask what he meant, but was beat by Dragon "We know what you did. You saved uncountable children from been used as bioweapons. Alone you don't stand a chance, but with our help you may even save those that were already turned"

"As my brother said we can help" Fenix said "We can make the antidote for the serum, actually after we brought you here. I've started making it"

That made Cole's hope of saving those children raise up, but he knew they wanted something in return, but something was a little off there

"What's the catch?" Cole asked

Both the creatures looked at each other, as if silently discussing if they should tell him or not. Both nod to one another and Dragon walked closer to Cole, using his tail as a stool, he sit up in front of Cole looking straight into his soul

"Your name is Cole Drake Hunter; you're the son of Hermes Furious Hunter and Cassandra Heather Drake. you were born on Los Robles Hospital & Medical Center of Malibu. your mother, a kind and gently person who loved and love you no matter what they say about you; your father, a practical yet good hearted man, but also the type that would rip off the teeth of whoever bad mouth you in front of him, your mother or both with a single punch."

This scared Cole, how that creature knew so much about him? and how the heck he knew what he father always did whenever someone crossed the line of respect with him? although it was quite funny since it always made him remember when a idiot, yet armed, drunk man thought he could bad mouth his mother in front of his father and himself, just because he had a gun, only to end up with his father's fist breaking his jaw in the half (seriously, piss his father off and you will be going home jawless)

"your mother treated you as a sweet little fragile thing until you were at the age of seven, for your father took you on a camping trip and you got lost, but survived an entire week in a dense forest filled with wolfs and a wild bear, much far from where your father took you, how you got so far, it's still a mystery to everyone."

Truth… even to this day, he don't know how and why he was capable of surviving for so long, when he didn't have any experience in that area. the only thing he remembered was hearing a whispering like voice whenever he was in danger or was about to eat something venomous. that voice, thought, wasn't scary, only… strangely… familiar

"when you were at the fourth grade you saw a child, a girl, from the third getting bullied by four thirteen years old, they said nobody liked her and that made you snap, putting you into a frenzy of punches and kicks towards the them. but still they beat, hence for the difference of numbers, but when the director caught you and the other boys kicking you, spitting and bad mouthing both you and the girl, you said the director would caught them redhanded and when they said he was a old stupid deaf ear man that wouldn't even hear the third world war happening right in front of his office, said director made himself acknowledged by the bullies who were more than terrified to be caught by him and learning that he was there when they started aggressing you and the girl."

ok… if before he was scared, now he was terrified; how they knew so much about him, that wasn't even registered on any kind of document

"she was called Miranda, you stayed near her for some time to prevent the bullies from picking at her again but without noticing or acknowledging you started getting a crush on her and so did she, but you two were separated when your parents moved to Chicago because of their jobs. three years later you were living with them at New York and met her on the school, which surprisingly was where you two where going to study, together again."

"she grew more beautiful and striking than before and no sooner than a week you two were together as couple, making you a target to the football team's captain and her a target to the cheerleader's captain, but you both got out of that without much trouble. When you two graduated from high school you decided to become a military and she decided to be a veterinarian since she loved animals almost as much as she loved you, two years after that you two got married. when you were 24, she called you saying she was pregnant, that was great for you two, you both wanted to be parents and this was the perfect opportunity for you to have a child. you made your point be taken by your superiors that you were going to stay with you wife until the child was old enough for you to put it at daycare"

Cole smiled at that, it was true he wanted to be a father and he and Miranda loved each other some much that they knew how great they would be for their child, but...

"But… when she was six months along you two were enjoying the vacations, a terrorist group attacked the place you two were at and during the chaos one of them grabbed her, not caring if she was pregnant and shoot her from the bottom of her spine to her head. that enraged you to the point you attacked the man and his group, you killed all except the man who killed her for you had a far most worst punishment for him; you cutted all of his skin with a red hot knife and hanged him upside down in a square with several caged crows that haven't eaten for days and seeing that man in raw meat and all tied up, they attacked him and left nothing behind their frenzy. you changed after that took care of all and any homeless child you found and gave them proper homes."

Dragon said, scaring the daylight out of Cole, how he knew what he did-

"We can magical powers Cole Hunter, that's how we know all about you and that is why we chose you, because you are the more likely to do this without thinking of a monetary profit reward and you would take care of any child in the memory of your wife and unborn child" Fenix said looking extremely serious

"Why would you need me if you-" Cole tried to ask

"We can't go there; it would be more dangerous if we went, we could even start an apocalypse" Dragon stated "We are going to send you back in time" he added

"WHAT?!" Cole yelled the top of his lungs

"We know it is a shocking thing, but if we go back in time, we can disrupt the very fabric of existence. Since we are made of pure energy in a corporeal form and the fabric of existence is very thin when you get near its borders, one of them being time, the others are: Reality, Substance, Space and a few others that mankind is yet to discover" Fenix explained

Cole was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that powerful being **couldn't** go back in time for the simple fact of being powerful, it was laughable

"Even you don't agree on helping us, we'll release you and help you save the children" Dragon said in a serious tone that left no room for arguing on if that was actually true or not

"*sigh*… I can't believe I'm saying this…" Cole murmured under his breath "What's the mission?" he asked serious

"You will be acting as the father of a certain boy; he is from the Viking era" Fenix said, undoing the knots in the ropes while his brother was unlocking the handcuffs

"What's his name?" Cole said already regretting accepting this job, but what choice he have? They could help him and he even didn't knew what they would do if he said no

"According to the Viking naming standard; the boy is called Hiccup, for being born weak and small" Dragon said seriously

That name was familiar to Cole but he didn't remembered where he heard it before

"We already changed your clothes into something more suitable for the era" Fenix said gesturing to Cole

True, his clothes were different, instead of the Special Operations Unit uniform he was wearing before, now he was using a red tunic with a fur coat that had coattails, brown trousers and a pair of leather made boots

"Also, even though it is a universal knowledge, do not under any possible or impossible circumstance tell you are from the future. Secondly, we may not be capable of going to the past ourselves but we will maintain contact with you" Fenix added

Cole wasn't getting in terms with the idea of travelling, God knows how long in the past, just to pretend to be the father of a boy he never saw and probably would end up leaving after finishing the job

"You know why we want you to go back in time, for a boy you probably never will see again?" Dragon asked "This boy is mistreated by his actual father and his entire village; day after day the beat him, call him names and say that they would be better if he wasn't even born, but on top of that: his so called father know of all of this and don't do a damn think about it!"

That made Cole's blood boil; his own father turned his back on him? That's inhuman; no one in their right mind would neglect their child

"Here" Fenix said handing to Cole a vial filled with a yellowish liquid "One of the borders we told you about before was Life, and as such we cannot change your body structure as we wish, but we can enhance you to have the era's natural strength and increase your natural attributes"

Cole looked to him weirdly, not understanding what he was saying

"*Sigh* Compared to the Vikings that live in that era, you're weak and that would be so bad for you, also to give you a upper hand while defending yourself against some of the era's most dangerous creatures and the most strongest humans that ever lived" Dragon explained "Plus, after drinking that one, swallow this up" he put in Cole's hand another vial with a green liquid

"*sigh* if I don't do it?" Cole risked asking

"That's your choice, also you can turn back in the job at any second before we send you, but we'll still be helping you" Dragon said

"It is our job to save lives, so helping you would be saving you" Fenix added

Cole contemplated his options: he could refuse to help them and still have their aid in his mission or he could go with this and help the poor kid

"*sigh*… I hate myself more than anything right now" Cole said and drunk the yellowish substance, a few seconds later his body started feeling strange

His arms begin to get more and more muscular; his chest became more and more robust, his eyes started to burn and water. His vision changed; he could see shapes in the dark, but that was all he could see and the light above him was a little weaker and he could see behind the light bulb without being blind by it.

Then he took the second vial and drunk its content in a single swig, that's when he regretted doing that more than anything else; his body started burning and itching like he was been eaten alive and burning alive at the same time. He held his head tightly in his hands trying to ease an infernal pain that was throbbing through his head.

When these sensations passed, he fell on his knees, breathing heavily and not seeing or hearing correctly until two pairs of hands helped him up

"The yellow substance was to enhances your body's natural attributes such as speed, agility and so on as well as give you a few 'upgrades'" Dragon said while holding Cole with his hand under his shoulder "The green one was to allow you to speak, read, write and understand any form of communication of the era"

"Help me bring him to the table" Fenix said helping his brother

They placed Cole on the table, then both proceed with taking a few medical checkups on him to make sure he wasn't ill for the sudden change or anything. After Fenix confirmed he suffered no damage other than the pain of the change and was fine, that until Dragon punched him in the face out of nowhere

"I gonna sum it for you to understand why you took that punch. One: ARE YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF, YOU DAMN IDIOTIC AIRHEAD?" he yelled his question "Second: could you wait for like one minute after drinking a liquid that changes your body before you drink another? It could have killed you, with how close it was the time you drank both.*sigh*"

After his little outburst, Dragon apologized and gave Cole a quick warm up training on how he was supposed to fight in that era. Fenix came a little later and gave Cole a pair of identical swords; they both have serrated blades and were filled with draws of dragons, bird and strange symbols Cole couldn't place a finger on, there was also a hilt of a sword that was missing its blade

"This handle belongs to these two swords" Fenix said and joined both swords in the handle, making them merge into a broadsword that have a more serrated blade that the twin blades of before "they can be joined together in this handle to make a broader and sharper blade. It is a reliquary of our people; we don't know the extension of its power for it is older than any of us. We trust you with this, Cole Hunter, are you sure; you are capable of doing this mission we are giving you?"

Cole looked at the blade; it was shining, like it was artisanal and not an actual weapon, his reflection was on it, showing his doubts, his worries, his fears of the choice he was about to made.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the handle of the broadsword, lifting it with relative ease, given his new strength and how weirdly light the blade felt in his hand (given the fact the sword's blade was his height and its length was about the size of a human body).

"Let's do this" it was Cole's answer

Both winged men moved a few feet away from him and started chanting in a strange language, all the while glowing markings start to appear on the ground writing in a strange dialect. Then the siblings raised their hands and flames alighted in them, making the glowing marks to raise from the ground into the air. voices started echoing in the room, words started appearing out of nowhere turning themselves into images, showing a boy, no older than seven years old crying and the images changed into other situations where this boy was either being abused or crying. Cole closed his eyes, as they stopped chanting and the flames in the hands of two winged brothers went out, and he felt his body been pressured by all sides and a sudden rush of speed; when the spell was done, the two brother fell to their knees, panting and sweating

"Well… *breathe* now it's all up to him" Dragon said looking to his brother

Nodding Fenix raised to his feet and helped his brother up "Let's finish the antidote and save as many children as well can"

Dragon nod and they both went through the door of the room

 **Well for now that's that, for now**

 _ **FenixX13… logging out**_


	2. why they hate me?

**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, only my OC. I am new to the hurt/comfort archive; please constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.**

 **This chapter is JUST about Hiccup**

 **Chapter 1: Why they hate me? (Hiccup POV)**

'It's already late, probably 11:00 now, but the good thing is that it is night time, but I better get this done fast...'

I picked up my charcoal pencil and paper, I sit up in my chair, try to not wince in pain from the beating of this evening.

 _It's already the third time Snoutlout and his gang come to beat me up today, but whatever no one cares, in fact when they saw that they all joined in to beat me. I'm getting off track now, it's better I finish writing this and get to bed._

 _Dear reader, whoever you are, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and this is my story…_

 _Today was no different from any other day in my life, when I woke up this morning my father Stoick the Vast was already yelled the top of his lungs at me. I went to start my day at the forge, making and repairing weapons but just as I was getting near the forge, I was shoved aside by none other than Snoutlout Jorgenson, my cousin, he was probably going to give me the 'morning beaten' as it came to be ever since I was seven years old. It all started when I was five years old, just a few days after my birthday, everyone started picking on me for everything: tripping on a rock, losing a mug of someone, even breaking a twig!_

 _It was at that time I was placed under Gobber as his apprentice, he was the only one who wasn't picking on me for everything, only what I did wrong while he was teaching me how to make a sword or any other weapon. I always saw Gobber as a father, much more than my real father._

I ran my sleeve around my eye so that I could clear the tears that were falling from my eyes; just of thinking of this was already making me cry

 _Snoutlout and his 'gang' started punching me and shoving me back to the ground, whenever I tried to get up and go away from them. Snoutlout's gang is composed by: the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Fishlegs._

 _The twin each gave me their share of punches, kicks, Fishlegs just stood there throwing up insults, and when Snoutlout decided it was his turn, today he did the worst to me; he came closer to my ear and whispered_

 _"Hey baby cousin, I have some delightful news to tell ya. I asked Astrid out yesterday to a date and for she to become my girlfriend and ya know what she said? She agreed with it" after those words left his mouth I felt my heart sank into my stomach, he flirted on the girl I have a crush on and he won her?_

I am crying right now, it's already late to do anything about it but it still hurts, to know that even if I tried she would have rejected me and went to Snoutlout anyway

 _After he said that, every punch he threw at me, he was said it repeatedly that Astrid was his. It wounded more than it looked, because he was not just striking my body, he was also hurting my soul, when he saw that I stopped thrashing to his punches, he left me alone and went away with his gang._

 _I laid there letting the information settle in my mind, now I don't have anyone to love anymore, Ruffnut is weird and mean, so I was left alone…_

 _Once I arrived at the forge, I quickly went to work, hearing Gobber tell me that I was late, without even looking up from his workplace. That was good, since he wouldn't see my bruises and would let me work in peace._

 _Some time later Astrid appeared in the shop ordering her axe sharpened, I just took it from her hands and went to the grinding wheel (A/N:I don't know how it is called, sorry, English isn't my native language). While I was sharpening her axe something hard hit my head and I saw, again, Snoutlout, but this time he was looking angrier at me than anything else 'what happened this time?' I thought while I was getting up_

 _"Listen here and listen well Useless" he said in a menacing tone "If I ever see you touching my princess' axe again or even see you trying to flirt on her, I'll crush you like the twig you are" he said a bit lower than before and went away with Astrid's axe in hand_

 _When he gave her back, she slapped him across his face "Why isn't my axe sharpened?!" she asked/yelled at him_

 _I just went back to my work without even looking back at her or her boyfriend. When I was starting to heat up a bended weapon, I heard Astrid call me again 'seriously? She wants to see me suffer now?' I thought as I went back to attend her and she handed me her axe again; I just rolled my eyes and went to finish sharping it again._

 _When I was back, she picked her axe and left a gold coin for my work; I just picked it and went back to the other weapon I was working on._

 _When it was getting dark again, I started closing the shop alone like always, since Gobber finished a little bit earlier than I did and he would go to the great hall to drink with the other adults. After I arrived home, my father was already there, which surprises me, by now he would be at the great hall drinking and eating with the other adults._

 _"Hiccup we need to talk" whenever he says those words it's because his mad at me for something "I heard from Snoutlout that you tried to break the Hofferson girl's axe. Care to explain to me why?"_

 _There like always, whenever Snout face wants he can tell my father any lie and he'll believe it. Gods why you hate me dad, why the whole village hates me, why the gods hate me with this much passion?_

 _I didn't gave my dad an actual answer "dad I'm tired and I can't remember doing that... Can we please talk about this in the morning?" of course I wasn't a single bit tired, just wanting to be alone for the rest of the night._

 _He just sighed disappointed with my 'lack of memory and stamina' and said to not wake late tomorrow, with that he went to the Great Hall to pass the night._

 _I grabbed a piece of bread and went to my room, I have a... Thing to do... Over the course of the years I developed a strange need to do Cutting. its actually good, whenever I cut I feel all worries, my pains, even the aching in my heart going away with the blood falling from my cuts._

 _When I feel light-headed, I stop the bleeding and go to sleep, or that's what I want my dad thinking, 'cause well here am I, writing to my thief reader, who I have not a single clue of who it is._

 _Anyway I wish we could talk to one another, like in person or at least, could you please stop stealing my journal, its kinda a personal thing I have._

 _Anyway, good night and if one day you decide that you want to talk with me I would be happy to hear you, so good night, mysterious reader_


	3. Astrid's little secret

**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, only my OC**

 **Again, this chapter will focus on only one character, oh and by the way, everyone is three years younger in this and the previous one**

 **Chapter 2: Astrid's little secret (Astrid POV: the following day)**

There is Hiccup, beaten again… *sigh* why he let them do this? Why don't he fight back, I wish I could do something about it but if I just go and help him my parents are going to give me a lecture and take my axe away until I start acting like a real Viking again.

Well if he's out then I can go inside and get his journal, yes that's right, I steal the journal of the scrawny boy of the village and read it at the night. I have been doing this for the last two years since I was ten; I saw Gobber giving it to Hiccup, at first I thought it was nothing but ridiculous, I mean what would he write in there, that's not a Viking thing to do nor is stealing.

Even thought, I kept wondering what he was writing in it and curiosity got the better of me and one day after training in the woods I passed by Hiccup's house and the window of his room was open, so I climbed up, picked the journal and ran off before anyone could notice what I did.

After I arrived home, done my chorus, eat dinner, I locked the door of my room telling my parents that I was tired and wanted to sleep.

'Well, mister Hiccup's diary, it's just you and me now' I thought to myself, journal in hands and already flipping the pages that I have read already; his journal is filled with every crazy stuff I can't even start to understand, his inventions are one weirder than the other: 'the mangler'?, what's that supposed to do, or even 'the smasher'. I try very, very hard to not laugh of the names, it one worse than the other.

His invention are crazy, but they seem like his way to try to help everyone around, making their jobs easier, but they are not what I'm interested. I'm looking for his drawings, all of them (and specially the one's he made of myself, and the poems eh wrote with them*blush*)

Also he knows that I (not that actually knows it's me, but it counts all the same) steal his journal, so he always left some comment or leave a small dialogue to me to answer, I like it, in fact, I kind of love this little game we made

…

…

…

? 'What in the name of Thor is this?' suddenly his drawing were getting strange. The further I go on the pages the more sad his drawing get, instead of a beautiful sunset (or sunsire?), there are drawing of his mother being taken away by a very scary dragon; instead of drawings of his inventions, there are drawings of blades coated in blood and him with his body covered in blood and scar-

*Gasp* *Thud*

…

I couldn't believe what was written in there… Hiccup declared that he does cutting… 'oh my gods, this can't be real'

I flipped a few more pages and found some drawings of myself again, but they were drawings of me with… *Grrrrr* Snoutlout? 'Why is he next to me?'

I saw the last entry he putted in there yesterday; as I go reading it finally dawned on me why he made those drawings of Snoutlout and me together

 _"Hey baby cousin, I have some delightful news to tell ya. I asked Astrid out yesterday to a date and for she to become my girlfriend and ya know what she said? She agreed with it" after those words left his mouth I felt my heart sank into my stomach, he flirted on the girl I have a crush on and he won her?_

 _'OF COURSE NOT, I RATHER BE DATING A DRAGON IF IT TO CHOOSE BETWEEN HIM AND ONE' I wanted to get out now and sma- no… tomorrow I gonna CUT Snoutlout's head clean of his shoulders! That- that- that SON OF TROLL!_

I tried to calm myself and went on reading the entry; 'so that was why my axe wasn't sharpened?' one more reason to kill Snoutlout

'Seriously! Anything, ANYTHING! HE TELL YOU A LIE AND YOU BELIEVE HIM!?' the chief simple believe anything, the half-troll tells him; I'm starting to doubt if the chief have a mind in his head

*Gasp*… 'oh gods, he really do it? Oh on, no, no, no, no' I didn't want to read anymore, but I need to know what he's going to do

…

*giggles* 'well it wouldn't hurt anyone if I do' I grabbed a ink, pen and started writing my answer, but I couldn't say who I was, so here I go

 _Well hello there, Hiccup right? I've been trying to get your journal without you knowing it, ha ha ha ha ha, but I guess that didn't work too well. ]_

 _Anyway, I read and saw everything in here, which is quite obvious, but hey, I can't go to talk to you in person, everyone would notice me, draw out far too much unwanted attention._

 _Well I can just tell you this, I would love to talk to you in person, and I just know the right place, but first, tell me: do you really want to do this? Talk to me in person? If yes, then tell me the first place you want to meet me, it need to be somewhere people wouldn't see us both. So until tomorrow bye, your friend_

'now what do I call myself to not give him my name?' I saw my axe over one of my room 'now that will do it'

 _Your friend sharp-head_

I closed the journal and placed it under my pillow, now I just am going to sleep and tomorrow I'll train my axe throw in Snoutlout

 **Well, just for you folks to understand, Snoutlout will NOT die in the next chapter, I have… 'Better plans' for him *evil laughter*.**

 **I said only Cole would be in the past, but that doesn't mean the other two brothers aren't going to send help any time he might need it.**

 _ **FenixX13… Logging out…**_


	4. heartbreak

**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, only my OC**

 **Well it seems that everyone is thinking that Astrid likes Hiccup, in fact she does, but more of a friendly way, I'm thinking of paring Hiccup with Heather and Astrid with Snoutlout-**

 **Snoutlout: HAH yeah that's me. Snoutlout, Snoutlout, Snoutlout, OY, OY, OY!**

 ***Machine gun fire* *Snoutlout dodged the bullets***

 **Snoutlout: what was that for?**

 **SHUT THE F*** UP, SNOUT FACE, I still haven't decided if you keep her or not and with this little stun ya made now… I'm starting to think of pairing her with your cousin. Ya want the girl? So shut. The. F***. Up!**

 ***Snoutlout flee away from the author section in the story***

 **That's better *sigh* well if ANYONE *glares towards where Snoutlout ran* wants to pair Hiccup with another girl, feel free to leave your opinion, via PM or review as it pleases you**

 **Chapter 3: Heartbreak**

 **Astrid POV (early in the morning)**

I woke up very early in the morning the following day; I still have to give Hiccup's journal back, so I went out of my room through the window, making as little noise as possible. Once I was outside, I sprinted towards Hiccup's house, silently climbed the window of his room and placed his journal in his desk, which conventionally is right in front of the window so I don't need to enter his room.

Once I made sure no one in the Haddock house heard me, I went back to my home and back to my room without waking my parents up, I decided it was better get a few practice throws before hunting Snoutlout later on the day.

Today I gonna make that half-troll son knows what I think of him and his disgusting flirting

 **Hiccup POV (Actual time)**

Today is really weird; first my journal was back to my room this morning. Which is strange since I normally see it in back by nighttime, second: usually my father would be yelling at me to get down and head to the forge, but he wasn't home right now, probably went off to work. Not that I care, but it's weird. I opened the last page I put my entry in and, to my surprise, there was an answer from my mysterious reader 'sharp-head', it would be nice to see him/her one day if possibly.

Then in my way to the forge, normally people would be whispering behind my back or glaring hatefully at me, but everyone was so warped in a conversation of their own that I thought they were ignoring me. Again, I don't care, but it's weird. Now I'm just doing my job without anyone yelling at me yet

This time when Astrid came to have her axe sharpened, she was eying me weirdly, not the same way everyone does, but she was looking to me with… I don't know… pity maybe? Yeah, that's right. She was looking to me with pity in her eyes, I didn't even looked straight to her, just averted my eyes and stretched my hand so she could hand me the axe to be sharpened.

After sharpening it I looked at the blade, shining and sharp. That reminded me that I was wanting to cut again, but I have to resist the urge or else everyone would know and would want to 'help me' with the cutting

"HEY!" I heard someone shouting

When I made eye contact with the voice's owner, I groaned in anger, it was Snoutlout.

He shoved me to the ground taking Astrid's axe out of my hands "What did I told you yesterday, Useless. If I ever, _EVER_ saw you touching my princess' axe again I would-"

What happened next shocked me beyond believe, Astrid took her axe out of Snoutlout's hands and she hit him hard in the face by using the blunt part of her axe and kicked his stomach

"Listen to me now Snoutlout; **I** gave my axe to **Hiccup** so he would sharp it for **me**. **I** did the same thing yesterday and when **you** , came taking it away, it was still blunt because of **you** "

She poked her axe at him whenever she said me, you, I or even my name

"Also, I overheard a few conversations here and there, that you were claiming me as yours. Now care to explain to me why is that happening?" she so beyond angry now, if I was someone else, I would feel pity for Snoutlout. Too bad… for him that I don't feel anything except a bit of anger towards him

Snoutlout looked towards me, but not mad or angry, his expression was priceless. When he looked back at her, I swear to Odin, he was on verge of crying out of fear "Babe, come on how can we trust Useless to do anything ri-"

Ouch, that must hurt; his nose is starting to bleed now. This is quite a show to see.

" **One** : I am not you babe; **second** : he is the blacksmith **apprentice** and **third** : if I ever wanted to be protected, I wouldn't be a shieldmaiden, would I?"

Snoutlout just left the forge in silence, only glancing back a few times before running

I turned back to my current work, without looking back to Astrid

"Thank you" I froze, for unknown reasons my heart suddenly started racing with what I heard.

When I turned back to see **who** said that, I saw no one, only Astrid walking away with her axe in hand

'it couldn't be…' but the voice sounded just like Astrid's

I passed the rest of the morning repairing and forging new weapons. By the time of closing the forge I was already taking the thought of dating Astrid out of my head

"Hiccup?" 'I probably am hearing things' I heard that voice again, that Astrid-like voice "Hiccup"

I chuckled to myself, now I am going to hear Astrid's voice in my head until I get completely crazy

"Woah! Hey what is it this-" I stopped mid-sentence seeing who turned me around "Astrid?"

"Hey, how are you doing?" my eyes were wide and threating to get out of their socks, was Astrid Hofferson, talking to me?

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine, you need to sharp your axe again?" I stammered and remembered I didn't have a crush over her anymore, I was just being me and not trying to win her over

"No, I was just passing nearby and decided to come here and talk to you" she said in a weird way… how was it called again… friendly! Yes that's the word 'friendly', it feels so foreign to me to say it

"I~ kinda need to close the shop now, so maybe later ok?"

"I'll help if you want" Ok… this is getting bizarre by the second

"No, no, no, seriously I can do this, if you want you can wait outside, I'm just finishing this" I mentally slapped myself 'idiot, idiot, idiot! Just tell her that you'll go to the great hall for dinner and head home, before Snout face decides to get his daily beat up'

"Ok, I'll wait" she answered and went outside

I stood there blinking for what seems like years, but actually it was no more than three seconds.

'WHAT IN THE NAME OF VAHALLA IS GOING ON? This is some sort of joke to the gods, it can only be' I thought as I was finishing closing the shop

When I went out

"*gasp*…" I gasped at the scene in front of me

Snoutlout was kissing Astrid; Snoutlout's face obscuring Astrid's face and when they parted he looked to me with a smug grin in his face

"Liked what you saw, Useless?" he asked in a taunting tone "I know Astrid liked ever single bit of it, that's why she wanted to me to show you"

…

…

…

I felt hot tears running down my eyes, my heart shattering, my whole body screaming in sadness.

'Why?'

'Why does the gods love seeing me suffer?'

'Why my father does neglects me so much?'

'Why does my village, my tribe loves to see me suffer?'

I ran from there I ran as fast as I could and didn't looked behind myself, I couldn't bare to see that again.

When I got home, my father was there making stew, he saw my puffy red eyes and sighed disappointed

"What did you do this time?" that's it? That's it? You're going to think I did something wrong? "Hiccup, what happened? Speak boy!"

"Snoutlout is dating Astrid" I said, barely above a whisper, but he heard me nonetheless

"What does that have to do with this and did you congratulated them?" he asked not understanding what I meant, while he was poking the fire

"Do you bother anything I tell you?" I whispered

"Excuse me?" he asked in a low but menacing tone

"Do you bother anything I tell you!" I yelled this time, with more tears falling from my eyes

"LOWER YOUR VOICE WHEN YOU TALK TO ME BOY! I'M YOU FATHER AND YOU SHALL SHOW ME RESPECT!"

"don't come commanding me for respect when you never listen to me and just go around shoving me aside!"

Then I fell with my back, felling my cheek aching, I looked up to see my father with his arm stretched and his fist closed, exactly where I was standing before

My father's eyes turned away, with him turning his back to me "Get out of my sight"

"I'll kill myself if that's what you want!" I threatened, somewhere inside of me I was hoping he would take back what he said and change even if a little

"Go for all that you want, you're not getting back at this house with that attitude" he said going to his room and slamming the door

"…" I ran from him and went straight; tears falling with such a strength that I was feeling pain from crying

I grabbed my journal and my charcoal pencil and started writing

 _My friend, today it was the last straw to me…_

 _First: my cousin Snoutlout spat in my face that he was dating the girl I love and he did that by kissing her right in front of me!_

 _Second: My father didn't even understood that I loved that girl…_

 _and now I lost her… forever…_

 _but when I lost my calm and yelled at him, he punched me, without any remorse or nothing_

 _I can't bare this life anymore, I wished I could have meet you before… but now this is it for me_

 _I am going to kill myself_

 _I wished I didn't have to do this… but there's no exit for me now_

 _Everyone in my tribe hates me and wishes to see me dead, I know none of them will miss me_

 _Maybe Gobber, but I know he's through with my inventions and my stupid ideas_

 _I gonna make this easy for everyone and kill myself inside the forest, so that way they don't have to worry about a body, leave it to the wolfs to get rid of it_

 _I'm leaving this book in the entrance of the forest, if you ever find it, know that you're the friend I wished to have at my side right now, to stop me_

 _Thank you for liking my inventions sharp-head, keep them for yourself or do something better with them_

 _Goodbye World… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third…._

I let a few more tears fall and went to my wardrobe, opening to doors I picked up a rope I hid in the bottom of it along with my set of cutting knifes. I opened the box, there were several knifes, from the shortest to knife-like longest. There was on in the middle, it wasn't the longest or the shortest of them, but was my favorite. The handle had a red rag, red of my blood, and the blade was shining. Almost white and I could see my reflection in it.

Taking on last breath, I grabbed both my favorite knife and the rope I hid. I made on last note, but this one was for my 'father', if I can even call him that.

Once I finished the note I took the knife I had in my belt and stuck it to the wall with the note

Tonight I'm going into the forest… to never come back again… **never**


	5. Suicide attempt

**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon, only my OC**

 **Just a few more and he'll be back**

 **Chapter: Suicide attempt**

 **Normal POV (after Hiccup ran away)**

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, did you guys saw his face?" Snoutlout asked his gang

Soon they all came out of their hiding places, but none of them was looking so happy, not even the twin

"Snoutlout… I think that was a little too much" Fishlegs said looking down

"Yeah, not even I would go that low" Tuffnut said

"You saw how he was looking like, he was crying, like you hurt him for real" Ruffnut added looking angrily to Snoutlout

"Oh please… you guys aren't feeling sympathy for that useless piece of yak mulch, are you?" Snoutlout asked jokingly

Astrid, who was looking to where Hiccup went, turned back to him, anger- no rage, pure and unbounded rage burning in her eyes. Slowly she placed her hand on Snoutlout's shoulder and waited

"See even Astrid liked" Snoutlout said after feeling her hand on his shoulder and placed a hand on hers "Come on babe let's continue from where we stop-AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried in pain, when Astrid twisted his arm with so much strength that it might even have dislocated his shoulder

"NEVER EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN SNOUTLOUT OR I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS I GONNA CUT YOUR HEAD OFF **WITH MY BARE HANDS!** " Astrid yelled at him and threw him face first to the ground

She ran after Hiccup to talk to him and explain that Snoutlout didn't kissed her, but when she found him, he was holding his journal in hand and a rope in the other. She followed him until he stop in front of the forest and dropped the journal next to him, then sprinted to deep inside it

Astrid picked the journal and flipped it in the last entry he made

"*gasp* oh no, no, no, no" Astrid said to herself as she went reading, her eyes started watering "Hiccup! Stop!" she yelled running after him.

 **Somewhere near Raven Point (Hiccup POV)**

'I almost there, just a little further' I thought to myself as I was running through the forest

When I found a tree with a branch low enough for me to hang, I started looking for something to help me reach it.

After placing an old tree log beneath it, I climbed it and started placing the rope in the branch, while placing the other end around my neck to choke me.

…

…

I look one last time to the sky 'Mom, I'm going to find you now'

I close my eyes; roll the log from under my feet

'argh!' I feel my whole body screaming in pain and my feet kicking violently

…

'just little more… just… a little... more…'

I heard a scream then I felt my body getting light and my neck isn't hurting anymore. So I finally died, I finally going to be with someone who love me for who was and not what I was supposed to be…

I heard voices, one from someone I don't know and the other was that voice, the Astrid-like voice, I tried to make out what they were saying, but my body started to feel sleepy and my head was spinning and… and…

 **Normal POV**

Astrid didn't want to believe it, no she COULDN'T believe it; Hiccup tried to suicide, when she found him, he was hanging on a tree branch with a rope around his neck. She did the only thing that could come to her; she screamed and sprinted towards him, but as she was starting to run, a blade, with a blade the size of an adult man, came out of nowhere and cut the rope freeing Hiccup.

That didn't stopped Astrid from running towards him, and again something beat her at that, grabbing Hiccup, placing the boy gently on the ground floor

"*breath* … w-who, who are you?" it was all she could ask

Without warning, the stranger turned around, with his giant sword at hand, swing it. Astrid closed her eyes out of fear, waiting for the blade to strike her, but it never came. Instead she heard a tree falling; daring to open her eyes, she saw the tree where Hiccup tried to hang himself, cut and stranger moving towards her

Placing a hand on her shoulder "who are you, young?" the stranger asked "answering your question, my name is Cole Hunter and I was send here to prevent the death of the young boy"

Astrid stood there, frozen, this stranger was send here to stop Hiccup? But he knew where to find Hiccup and what he was trying to do, only the gods-

That was when it hit her, this stranger, this man was sent by the gods to prevent Hiccup from killing himself. She could just stand there eyes wide and afraid of what he might do to her


	6. Arrival

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **Last chapter, Hiccup tried to commit suicide, but was saved by a mysterious warrior (well not so mysterious to you, but for him and Astrid he is).**

 **So here are the votes for Hiccup's pair so far:**

 **Heather: 0**

 **Astrid: 2**

 **Another girl (you need to name one please): 2**

 **Ruffnut: 0**

 **So far we're on a tie between Astrid and a character you name for me.**

 **Oh and someone asked to put he/she OC in this story, while I have nothing against it, in the timeline Cole is currently he'll be the only one, but I can put this and any other OCs everyone want in the timeline Fenix and Dragon are currently. Your OCs and suggestions are welcome and appreciated, thank you all**

 **Chapter 5: Arrival**

 **Normal POV: Raven Point (sometime before Hiccup arrived)**

The wolfs, satisfied with their last meal, were enjoying the remains of what once was a large boar; the young wolfs were struggling for a bone while the most experienced were simply watching it all as a form of entertainment.

Thunder started striking out of nowhere, the wolfs were startled by this and the alpha was even more surprised, since there was not a single cloud of storm in the sky or any cloud for that matter. Lightning passed across the vision of the alpha wolf, but instead of coming from the sky, the lightning came from somewhere nearby them, where those strange two paws creatures doing this?

They always seemed to be capable of doing the impossible; first they started wielding the wildfire in their paws then started making long and strange claws capable of cutting trees, are they now controlling the lights that always precede the storms?

The alpha had no time to make further questions, for the lightning were starting to strike closer to his pack; howling to make his pack escape the dangerous environment, the alpha took one last glance to where the lightning were coming and ran as fastest as he could.

A sphere of light appeared were the lightning were coming from and it started growing on size until it was big enough to swallow an adult man, then it shrinks into itself, exploding a blinding light without making any kind of sound.

The body of a man, approximately in their mid-twenties, fell to the ground, moaning in pain with a sword, height and length of an adult man, a hand in his head while getting up

'Couldn't they like warned me that this would hurt?' the man thought to himself

'Sorry, we kind of forgot to tell' a voice said in his head

Startled the man grabbed his sword and looked around him, trying to find who spoke to him

'Didn't they say they couldn't come?'

'We did, but we can at least communicate with you telepathically even if you're a few thousand years away' another voice said

'… So, you guys will start to mess with my head whenever you want?' the man asked

'No, and the pain you're feeling right now is because we put some more info on it. We didn't have much time to explain to you, so we put it in your head and now you're assimilating it'

'… So basically you threw stuff in my head without asking for permission, is that right Dragon?' the man asked

'Cole look, you wouldn't forget anything and time's running up!' Dragon said a little despaired

'The boy is about to commit suicide, you must hurry!' said the other voice

Cole's eyes went wide 'How am I supposed to find him?'

'This time we'll help you with this, follow the trail' said Dragon

Suddenly a trail of yellow flames appeared out of thin air

'Thanks, Dragon, Thanks Fenix!' Cole mentally said while he sprinted through the flame trail

…

…

*screaming*

Cole looked where the scream came from and saw a girl, no older than twelve, running towards…

…

'That's him- THAT'S HICCUP!'

The boy's feet were kicking violently while his face contorts in pain

'FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP IT!' Cole mentally yelled; whistle his hands threw his sword to cut the rope, after he jumped in, grabbed him and his sword, which came back to his hand like a boomerang, laid the boy gently on the ground.

Cole looked at Hiccup's face and suddenly the images of what happened to him today came flooding his mind, granting him an explanation of why he did this

"w-who, who are you?" the girl, Astrid, asked him

For a second Cole thought of killing her, making her pay for what she, and her date, did to Hiccup; grabbing his sword, he swung it towards the girl, pretending to give her exactly what she deserved

…

…

As he moved his blade, time seemed to freeze and all around him seems to fade, all except for Astrid, whose eyes were teary and overflowed with guilt… for second, just a slight fraction of a second, Cole entered her mind seeing everything she saw this same day; how she tried to be nice with Hiccup, how Snoutlout, Hiccup's cousin came and made something horrible and how she ended up running after him, intended to stop him.

Astrid closed her eyes in fear of him, just waiting for the blade end her life. Cole's rage subdued and instead of striking her down, he send his blade towards the tree where Hiccup tried to hang himself, no more rage filled him, just a thought of something he might end up needing later for him and both the children that were with him…

He cut the tree, released his sword and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Who are you young?" he asked, even though he knew it would made the girl at least look to him "Answering your question, my name is Cole Hunter and I was sent here to prevent the death of the young boy"

He saw as her eyes went wide, her mouth hanged open and her legs trembled in fear as she finally gathered all the courage she could to speak "y-y-you were sent b-b-by the gods?"

Her question took him back, but didn't show it, for a second he planned to tell her that he wasn't but remembered that he couldn't tell her the truth. Instead he smiled and put his hand on her hair messing with it

"Yes child, I was sent by the gods" he answered her with a warm smile and picked Hiccup off the ground

'Smooth…' Dragon said in his head 'Real~… smooth there…'

'Although I disliked the idea of you revealing yourself so soon, I understand your quick thinking, good job Cole' Fenix said

'… Are you guys going to act as my consciousness now?' Cole asked a little bit annoyed with other voices talking on his head

'Just when you make stupid choices like this' Dragon growled at him

'We just wanted to tell you that we finished the antidote and we are on our way to the laboratories to rescue the children. Do not worry they will not be harmed' Fenix informed

'Thanks, both of you' Cole said and focused on checking Hiccup's breathing while he removed the rope from his throat

Astrid looked to what Cole was doing, a hand over her heart and tears falling from her eyes as her head kept telling her 'this is all my fault, all of it. I should have staying inside and waited for him to come with me, not wait outside and let Snoutlout take me by surprise and-'

"It was not your fault"

Cole's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she saw him looking straight into her eyes, into her soul

"You couldn't know what could have happened beforehand, don't be so harm with yourself, you already did something to redeem with him; you came after him seeking to help him out of this path. Now I must ask you to return home, he will live but he needs time to recover, I will watch over him in meantime" Cole said firmly and took Astrid's hand onto his own, caressing it as it would be done with a scared child, the he took her into a hug caressing his hand around her back

All Astrid could do was watch Hiccup sleeping form as his chest went up and down with his breathing, to that she smiled

After they parted the hug, she gave Hiccup's journal to Cole asking him to tell the boy that she came after him when all that happened… she wanted to tell Hiccup something, but she wasn't sure of it yet, not sure if it was true or if it had something to do with this whole eventful evening or was something more deep. She bid her farewell and went back home trusting this stranger, a einherjar the gods send to protect Hiccup.

After Astrid was gone Cole looked back at the tree he cut down "Alright, time to build myself and this boy a house"

'We managed to give you a few magical powers, so how about give them a test-drive with building this house?' Dragon asked 'Oh and by the way, we discovered a few more labs hidden across the country; we're on way to nearest and guess what, there's kid here that wants to help, said his is Cell and dude his a little scary but is willing to help save the others' Dragon's voice suddenly came thrusting inside Cole's head

'CAN YOU YELL ANY LOUDER? I THINK MY EARTRUMBS ARE STILL INTACT!' Cole retorted, sarcastically and angrily at the sudden voice booming his head

'…sorry…' Dragon whispered shyly

'*sigh* anyway if this boy want to help don't let him get harmed and I really am going to give a test-drive to these 'powers' you mentioned' Cole said

'How is Hiccup? Is he alright?' Fenix's voice came, more calmly but still worried

'He's fine just resting now. Can any of you give me some tips of how to use these powers?'

'Sure thing bud, sure thing' Dragon said casually

 **What was Astrid pretending to tell Hiccup? Will Hiccup wake up soon?**

 _ **FenixX13… Logging out…**_


	7. Who are you?

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **Here are the votes so far:**

 **Astrid: 15;**

 **Heather: 5;**

 **Ruffnut: 1;**

 **OC: 3;**

 **(Fem!) Toothless: 2;**

 **On an Ultimatum, if the requirements aren't attended, then the consequences for failing are bound to happen, in other words, if none of the candidates receives the minimum required votes (40 votes) I shall choose the winner.**

 **Chapter 6: Who are you?**

 **Normal POV: Raven Point, Few hours after Cole's arrival**

The house Cole has built is by far a modest building; it has three floors with anything you might find necessary. The ground floor has a kitchen and a living room; the second floor has a room for Hiccup, a small workplace for him and an underground floor, where Cole's room was and a training arena for training purposes and to him to communicate with his allies on the future.

Cole was sitting by the bed he hade made for Hiccup, waiting patiently for the boy to wake, while having a small talk with Dragon and Fenix on a proper fake background story for him.

'Alright let's do this one more time. What's your name again?' Dragon asked

'I am Cole Hunter, former member of the Eagle's claws tribe'

'What happened to you?'

'I was the most honorable warrior of my tribe and their best fighter, until my death'

'What happened to cause your death?'

'My tribe's chief started becoming desperate with the dragon raids, since they were like nothing we ever saw'

'When was that?'

'Three hundred years ago'

'What your chief did?'

'He sent me and the best warriors of our tribe to try and find the dragons nest; meanwhile he called help from witches that lived in the forests nearby our village'

'What have they done to your people?'

Cole grimaced, it was the most crucial thing he need to say, but it reminds him of his home and why he was doing this on the first place 'They used their witchcraft on the children of my village, turning them into dark magic warrior without a mind of their own'

'Easy there pal, I know this a lot hard but you are doing just fine. Take a rest, then we keep going' Dragon said, noticing how Cole was stressed

'No, no, no it just-'

'It remind you of why you agree on helping us' Fenix said, making Cole hum in agreement 'My brother and I are ones for sticking to our promises, wherever you agreed or not we would still have saved these children, so rest assure, they are in good hands'

'Speaking of the children, how are they?'

'They're fine; Beautyscale is singing a lullaby to the small ones, since they are a going to bed now' Dragon said with pride filling his voice

'… Beautyscale?' Cole asked confused

'She's Dragon's girlfriend' Fenix said with slight irritation in the mentioning of the said girl

'… What's the problem?'

'Nothing. Just my brother being an ass, like always' Dragon said offended

'Dragon, please, tell me' Cole asked, wanting to get to the bottle of this as soon as possible

'…*sigh*… she's not human.' Dragon said, making Cole raise an eyebrow 'She's a dragon'

Cole kept himself silent for a few moments 'And the children like her?'

'If they could, they would be calling her 'mommy' right now' Dragon said with joy and happiness

'So, how did you two meet to begin with?' Cole asked, his brain already absorbed the idea of nothing being strange anymore since he took this job, so he just went with it as it was

They went with those small conversations for some time, until Fenix started asking the questions all over again

'What happened when you and the search party returned?'

'Our village wasn't the same anymore… people were still afraid dragons, but were more afraid of losing their children to the witches' army'

'What you did when you learned the truth?'

'I went crazy, insane; I killed my own chief and slaughtered the witches, or so I thought and helped people escape our island with the none-bewitched children in tow'

'What happened during the escape?'

'A dragon raid started and the runaways and I were caught in the middle of a crossfire between dragons and the witches, but most everyone have escaped'

'How you meet your end?'

'A witch hit a Monstrous Nightmare and said dragon fell on me, burning and his fall sent me to my death'

'If that happened, how are you here, alive again?'

'When I arrived at Valhalla I was summoned to the presence of Draco, the dragons god, and told the truth behind the dragon raids'

'And what are they?'

'Loki, the traitor god, corrupted a race of dragons, turning them into foul tyrannies that are capable of mind control other dragons and he did this in order to turn the dragon god against Odin. since the all-father decided to allow this bloodshed to happen, not caring for the dragons nor the humans, or even the fact that the dragon god would be so upset about this that he would declared war against the Viking god, and he alone is capable of fighting Stur himself without beading a single sweat drop'

'And why he brought you back to life?'

'He needed a champion… and I am here to make sure his champion lives'

'Who is his champion?'

'First it was a woman named Valka, wife of the chief of Berk, but when Odin discovered what the dragon god did, he send a dragon to get rid of her and let thing flow their natural path. In his rage fit the all-father failed to notice that she had had a child and the dragon god passed down on him all the blessings he passed on his mother'

'Do you have any proof that what you are saying is truth?'

'The boy is already proof enough, he is the opposite of what normal Viking should be and he will do something that will change the Viking world's very foundations'

'What is that?'

'He will end the dragon-human war, single handed'

'Is anybody else, I don't know? FEELLING A WEIRD SHIVERING CREEPING ON THEIR SPINES?' Dragon yelled out of nowhere

'Smooth… real~ smooth' Cole said sarcastically

'Dragon' Fenix said in a scolding and angered voice

'What? I'm serious here'

'Whatever' Cole said, rolling his eyes

'Back to the task at hand. What proof do you have that all you are saying is truth?'

'… that's the part I don't know how to explain' Cole admitted

'I know' Dragon piped up 'stretch your arm toward Hiccup and say exactly what I say'

Cole did as he was told; stretching his arm, he waited for Dragon's instructions, soon was ordered to focus his magic on the spell he was reciting according to Dragon's lead. Soon, Hiccup's body started twitching and turn, then a part of his upper arm and part of his chest were glowing and soon there was a symbol on his body, glowing and resembling a dragon, but not any dragon, but Cole didn't know it yet, soon the glowing stopped and Cole lowered his arm

'Now do the same on yourself' Dragon instructed

Cole did the spell once again and after it was done, he breathed heavily for getting himself over his magical limits, which were very short.

'Alright, now these marking will act as the symbol of the dragon god, so when the time is right it will glow and show to the world that he exists and that Hiccup is his champion' Dragon said with seriousness

'Keep an eye on Hiccup for now, we will contact you with news on the children' Fenix said and soon him and his brother disconnected from Cole

Alone with his thoughts for a moment, Cole decided that he should take a better look at Hiccup's memories. Stretching his arm over the boy's head, concentrating on the memories, Cole saw how Hiccup lived his life so far.

As he went on, the memories were becoming sad and sorrowful; the people from his village were monsters, calling his a disgrace? That was something horrible to say and live by and his father… Cole couldn't even think of that- that- _creature_ as a human.

…

…

Cole made up his mind after seeing all the torments this small child passed through his live…

'This boy needs a father… and… I think… it is finally time for me to become one'

 **Well this is it, now that is**

 **Remember only the girls I placed on the ultimatum are allowed to be voted, no more girls, except OCs are allowed. Until chapter 12**

 _ **FenixX13… Logging out…**_


	8. Venom

I don't own HTTYD, only my OC

…

… *Submarine telescope emerges* *submarine telescope goes down*

*Author emerges from underground* Ok, ok, ok I own an explanation, so *deep breath* snout face is chasing me, literally, in normal cases I wouldn't bother, but… SOMEHOW THAT SNOUT LIKE FACE HAD MADE AN ALLIANCE WITH ONE OF MY MOST TERRIBLE ENEMIES: AN EVIL OC OF MINE. *long short story* I MADE HIM SO POWERFUL THAT HE ESCAPED AND IS NOW WRECKING HAVOC IN MY PLOT WORLD, BUT NOW HE FOUND A NEW LAND TO RULE AND THIS IS THE STORY! WHAT'S WORST, SNOUT FACE ALLOWED HIM TO STAY!

*distant evil laughing* I need to hurry, bye

Chapter 7: Venom

Snoutlout POV: (After Astrid ran after Hiccup)

"Yeah, she totally loved, like you loved being punched right now" Tuffnut said, turning his back to me

"You deserve it and you know it" Ruffnut said accompanying her brother (or is his sister?)

"That was totally low, even for you" Fishlegs said glaring at me but one might and scary look of mine and he was shrinking into his place again

I wasn't interested in watching that coward acting like a… coward, so I went back home, where I can get a proper rest for my totally awesome body and prepare to conquer my princess tomorrow.

As I was going on I heard my princess voice… she was calling Useless? No that's impossible no one would call after Useless in a worried voice, unless he was about to destroy something… seriously why is he the heir and not me? He's a walking deserter ready to happen and I! I am the perfect incarnation of Might Vikingness and much more handsome than anyone else in the village, why am I always second place? I think I overheard someone laughing of me

"Hey! Who are you laughing at?" I asked looking around trying to find the jokester, but there was no one else there "Strange…"

As I was going home, I heard it again and this time it was really close now, like, right next to me. I turn around and found no one standing there but I keep hearing the laughter, until-

"Oh! Snoutlout…"

Alright a creepy ghost voice comes out of thin air, so creepy… and scary

"Oh don't be afraid Snoutlout, I'm not here to bring you any harm" Oh yeah, that's really reassuring "I was send by a god to help you… my liege"

…

…

"Go on" I ordered

"Yes my lord" the voice answered, I don't know who is the god that send this guy but he surely have good taste for servants

"My lord wishes to see you becoming the rightful ruler of this tribe and bring it into a glorious new age were you, my almighty and fearless leader, shall be ruling, atop all other tribe and next to the gods at the kings table"

"Who is your god?"

"The mighty and, unfortunally mistreated, Loki" my face fell with that name

Loki, Loki! Loki! OF ALL THE GODS, WHY LOKI?

"My master was misinterpreted by the other gods, all he ever wanted was to prevent the Ragnarok but the other gods laughed of him, so he became their enemy, as a payback for their own betray on him. My liege, what do you prefer? Do you want to be a shadow of your cousin? Or you rather be a... A legend, the legend of all the legends..."

... 'hum, be a legend?...' "hum~"

...

...

...

Normal POV

Snoutlout thought about the offer until

"Show me your face"

Suddenly a man, in his mid- thirty wearing strange scaly like clothes, black hair with white streaks appeared out of thin air "I am Venom, and I here to serve you... Lord Jorgenson"

Snoutlout grinned evilly 'Soon... I'll have everything that was supposed to be mine in the first place... starting by Astrid...'

 **Poll link: poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=472406**

 **Give us your vote**

 _ **FenixX13... Logging Out...**_


	9. Waking up

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **Alright, since I am in the run for my life, it can get a bit hard to show you how the voting is going so far, so maybe when chapter twelve comes out kay? *Author flees from the chapter***

 **Chapter 8: waking up**

 **Normal POV: the following day**

Astrid woke up, earlier than she ever did. She got her axe strapped on her back and went straight to the forest, she have someone to see there and wouldn't keep waiting to do so.

Doing her best to avoid been seem by the guards patrolling the village borders, she sneaked into the forest following the landmarks she had made the day before. Soon she found herself back at the where Hiccup tried to commit suicide, but Instead of finding a fallen tree and a campfire for two, she found a house, a two-story house.

doubting it was real Astrid approached it cautiously, axe in hand; slowly she opened the door to peek inside, when a hand grabbed her own and threw her against the wall inside the house, a sword went to her throat and she was paralyzed with her eyes closed.

"Oh! It's you"

Astrid opened her eyes when she recognized the voice's owner "Cole?"

"I'm sorry, wasn't expecting you to come so soon" Cole answered, lowering his sword and Astrid gently "why are you here?"

"I-I-I-I *clearing throat*… I came here to see Hiccup, is he…" she trailed off not wanting to think of the worst

"He is upstairs, still sleeping, a little bruised from the rope and old wounds, but otherwise he's fine"

Astrid let go of a breath she didn't knew she was holding.

For some time she talked with Cole, trying to learn from him why he was there, but every time she tried he would say "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, at least not yet"

When that was out of question her head went to ask him about Valhalla and the gods, that was something she always wanted to know ever since she was a little girl

"It's an amazing place, the dinning halls go as long as the eyes can see, the Mead tasty like nothing you ever drink. The food… *humming in anticipation* it melts when you take a bit and the flavor changes while you eat, always giving you a taste of something you probably would never tasted; I for one could only eat such foods at Valhalla. The battlefield… heh they are bathed in a golden and orange sunrise through all the day and the night sky… it's breathtaking. As for the gods, I cannot tell you, I am only allowed to tell about things such as the general description of how great Valhalla is, but nothing else"

With her curiosity satisfied, she bid her farewell, asking him to tell Hiccup that she came to see him; with that, she went back to her usual training course on the morning.

 **Later at the village**

Astrid and her mother were going to the pier to get a few fishes to make stew tonight. The walk was boring for her, all she could think was Hiccup and how she found him yesterday, she didn't told anyone but that night she barely got any sleep, nightmares haunted her.

Her mother and her where just paying the fisherman, when Stoick came passing by; for a split-second Astrid glared to him but quickly recomposed herself to not draw any unwanted attention, when the chief was gone she started walking rather quickly

"Astrid! Slow down!" her mother, Alva cried when her daughter went off ahead of her

Astrid mentally yelled at her mother for shouting her name, that would bring up unwanted-

"Astrid Hofferson, come back here!" Stoick shouted making her stop on her tracks

Going back to where her mother and her chief were; resisting every and all impulses to spat in his face and runaway to Cole's house and Hiccup, she looked straight into her chief's eyes, those hard and authoritarian eyes.

"Care to explain why you are in such a hurry?" Stoick asked with a raised eyebrow

Before she could even open her mouth, an arm slipped around her neck, an beefy and well known arm

"Hey my princess, do you need some help with that? Let me take it to your home for you"

'GRRR! Snoutlout!'

Astrid didn't even answered him, she threw him over her and twisted his arm in a very painful way

"I WARNED YOU YESTERDAY, NEVER EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" she yelled and kicked his face, then ran away from everyone in the pier, in the village and went straight to the forest.

She ran without looking back, not wanting to be near Snoutlout or Stoick, both were making her blood boil like the fire of a dragon boiled water. When she was out of breath, she just wanted to stop but didn't want to risk being caught by anyone, so she went to the only place that she could think of, Cole's home

 **Raven Point**

After arriving, she knocked on the door, waiting for Cole to come out and let her in.

Minutes went by and nothing, Astrid was starting to get worried, so even thought she was technically invading his house, she went inside, looking for anything out of place. Soon she heard a few groans coming from upstairs, almost like…

"Hiccup!" Astrid previous worries were replaced with relieve as she found new strength to run all the stairs

When she entered the room Hiccup was in her eyes immediately landed on him, his eyes slowly opening; waiting no longer, she went to sit next to him in a small stool by the bed

Hiccup eyes slowly adjusted to the light and then they froze with the sight in front of him: a pair of icy-blue eyes staring at his forest green

"A-a-a-a…" Hiccup couldn't believe in the sight before him, his jaw practically hitting the floor "…Astrid…?"

Before his brain could start to process what was going on, Astrid pulled him into a tight embrace

"I'm glad you awake, Hiccup" she whispered into his ear, still holding him close to herself

It took him a few moments to come back to Midgard and he returned the hug a bit more softly

 **OK, OK, OK! This was just a bit (the heck it was a lot!) off course, so~ don't worry *Glace around quickly* alright that was it, liked? Fav/follow and review it your way, bye**

 **Poll link: poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=472406**

 **Give us your vote**

 _ **FenixX13… Logging out…**_


	10. Sorrows of a father

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 ***Author leaves a big board and flee***

 **/Come on you guys and gals, is Astrid the only one you think is the perfect match for/ /Hiccup? Team Astrid is winning, while all the other teams are not even getting enough/ /votes. Don't be shy and give us your vote/ Love FenixX13**

 **Chapter 9: sorrows of a father**

 **Normal POV: After Astrid ran from Snoutlout**

Stoick just stood there with wide eyes, never have he seem the girl being so violent or so enraged; his gaze fell on the boy holding his twisted arm, what have he done to made the girl so furious?

When Spitelout, his brother came and took his son to see the healer, Stoick ordered the whole village to join at the great hall immediately. Something wasn't right with her and also Hiccup was missing, he was worried, maybe even feeling regret; last night he punched his son without reason, going home while still feeling a little drunk isn't a good choice. When he went to apologize to his son next morning, he wasn't there and that send a wave of panic over all of his body and soul.

He wasn't being himself last night; he wasn't being himself at any day of his son life ever since the Boy turned five years old;

he kept hearing everyone calling him a big softy, weak and not fit for being the chief, so he asked Gobber to take care of his son while showed the village he was the leader they needed and could be a father for his son, but it didn't went the way he wanted.

Soon the children of other families started bullying him and Mildew, that rotten troll head, son of Grendel, kept spreading deception on the ears of the people telling them that Stoick wasn't himself anymore and Spitelout should take his place, banishing his brother and his son. While most people were against this outrageous idea, others that didn't have family or children and were devoted warriors, agreed with the old evil man. Since by Viking law, the runts are to be sacrificed in order to maintain the strong bloodlines and any form of weakness, be it physical or mental, it saw be destroyed to maintain the tribe's strength.

 **The Great Hall**

"Quiet down! All of you!" Stoick barked to the gathered people

Once everyone turned towards him, paying full attention to their chief, Stoick give them the news

"As you all may know, winter is coming" there were a few nodded and exasperated sighs, "Just before going to the pier, I received the account of how much food we still have left *sigh* I'm afraid it wouldn't be enough"

Soon the room filled with voices, one louder than the other, Stoick tried what he could to make them stop, but they simply yelled even louder.

"Shut it ya drunken fat 'hogs and listen!" Gobber yelled **(A/N: sorry, but since English isn't my native language, I have a hard time making a proper Gobber speak, so sorry :(/)**

When the villagers stopped, glaring at Gobber, Stoick took the chance he made for him

"The current stock wouldn't be enough, but we still have a few months until everything starts to ice and, if the blessing of the gods are on us, no storms hit us before either"

Some murmured that wasn't going to work, since they needed more time

"Also, my son has being missing since yesterday; I want everyone that is not working with the preparations for devastating winter, to go look for him"

Immediately everyone started raising their hands saying they would go help with the preparations for winter and stocking food. Stoick glared at his tribe, how they could be so insensitive, releasing an angered groan he left the table, not before passing by his brother

"I don't know why, but the Hofferson girl is really angered with your son, brother. Try to keep him away from her for the time being until she calms down" Stoick warned, but grabbed his brother shoulder to lean him a little closer "I'm putting you in charge of everything for the rest of the day, since no one is going to help, I'm looking for my son myself"

Spitelout knew what Stoick was passing through, not really, but he would feel the same way if his son suddenly disappeared. "Don't worry brother, I'll put these muttonheads to work" with that Stoick was going to the door and soon to search for his son

 **Back at the Haddock household**

Stoick searched up and down on Hiccup's room, trying to find some sort of clue to know where he went to, but so far, he just found drawing and schematics of his son's contraptions. Taking a good look at one of said contraptions, he smiled at what he saw written on the sheet of paper; a contraption his son was attempting to build in order to help with the dragon raids, some sort of gizmo that could throw bolas like a catapult. 'My son is genius!' That made him remember of something, something very sad 'and were am I all the time he create such wonders?' Stoick sat in the chair of the small worktable looking sadly at his son great inventions, all of that, everything his son always was there and he… he just shoved him aside or ignore him, what terrible father he was…

Deciding to look for clue at the forge, Stoick made up his mind 'As soon as I find him, first I'll give him a scold for running away like that and then… I am going to apologize… make thing better this time and not let the village decide what is right or wrong about him'

… **. Yeah, most everyone is noticing how bad they are with Hiccup, but the actual question is: how long will that last? *Glance around and run away***

 **Poll link: poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=472406**

 **Give us your vote**

 _ **fenixX13… logging out…**_


	11. Everything will be mine

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **Well today is the independence day of my country, so I decided to make a special, not a independence related chapter, but to update THREE, that's right, three chapters at once, so happy independence day! YYYYYYYEHAAAAAA!**

 **Chapter 10: Everything will be mine!**

 **Gothi's Healer hut**

Snoutlout was holding his arm, even though Gothi said to let it rest, he just couldn't believe it his girl, his Astrid, she yelled at him in front of everyone and ran from him. This has something to do with Hiccup

"Venom!" He yelled

Suddenly the man materialized out of thin air, bowing his head

"What is your wish my master?"

"You know how to use magic, don't you?"

"Why, of course… but allow me to ask why-"

"I want you to cast a spell over the village" Snoutlout said stopping the magician's question

"Anything in particular my liege?"

"Make a spell to me people remember who the Useless really is"

"And who he might be my lord?"

"Exactly as his name says, a useless"

"I shall do so milord"

Venom said, preparing to disappear when

"And I want you to cast a special spell on Astrid" Snoutlout added, making the man stop in his tracks

"What kind of spell?"

"One that make her recognize that I am the one for her"

"… I'm afraid, my lord, that a spell of the magnitude is beyond my powers"

"I don't care!" the young boy barked with rage "Do something to make her fall for me, and just me. That's an order you stupid, now move!"

"I shall do so, my lord" Venom said and disappeared, leaving the Jorgenson to his own thoughts

'This village was supposed to be mine; that girl was supposed to be mine!' He thought furiously "and everything in this village will be mine, that's a promise" whispering the last part to himself, Snoutlout laid down on the bed to sleep waiting for his servant to make everything happen

 **Outside Gothi's healer hut**

'Stupid, arrogant and childish fool!' Venom yelled mentally to himself while walking, already invisible to human eyes 'I should have tried to get the other one instead of this stupid airhead!'

After sometime of walk, fuming over the way the young Jorgenson boy treated him, Venom stopped in the middle of the village, then he began to laugh

'But he sure have a brain in his head' "Heh he he he he he he…" 'Spellcasting his entire village to make sure the other boy never have a change… that's low, even for him' *grinning widely* 'And that's how I like them; Rotten… corrupted and power hungry… he will be a perfect pawn in my game'

Venom gathered strange green flames around his hands and started chanting a spell, soon a green mist started spreading around the village, but nobody was seeing it and soon were falling for the spell's strength

"Soon all will be mine" grinning wickedly and with the green flames casting shadows over his face, it morphed into a horrible skull and snake like face with dark purple eyes glinting in the green light

 **Back at 2016; location: Texas**

Fenix was just finishing with polishing his broadsword when an evil presence made him fell weak, falling to his knees

Dragon was in the same room making dinner for the children they rescued so far, when he too felt this evil presence; holding himself on the edge of the sink, he looked to his brother

"You felt it didn't you?" his voice trembling

"*breathing*… he's more powerful than before…" Fenix said while getting up

"How is he in the past?" Dragon asked looking to the knife he was using

"I don't know, but we need to warn Cole" Fenix said putting a hand over his brother shoulder

Nodding both Started focusing in reaching Cole in the past to warn him

Now his mission will be harder than never

 **Yeah, yeah stupidly short, you right but I have to make it short, since next is a little bit juicy (and out of course, but juicy nonetheless), so Team Astrid is still winning, bye**

 **Poll link: poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=472406**

 **Give us your vote**

 _ **FenixX13… Logging out…**_


	12. Going a little to far

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **HEY you guy are back! Wow, this is awesome- OH! Did you liked my new hideout; it is Venom and Snout proof, so I finally can give you the votes! Hold still for a sec… *rumbling through the hideout, searching mode activated*…**

…

…

… " **Found them" *brings the scoreboard up to screen***

 **Here are the votes, so far:**

 **Astrid: 23**

 **Heather: 7**

 **(Fem!) Toothless: 3**

 **Ruffnut: 2**

 **OC girl: 5**

 **Following this rate, Astrid will keep all the rights of having Hiccup, ok now… TO THE STORY WE GO!**

 **Chapter 11: going a little too far…**

 **Raven Point: (Back to the huggers!)**

Astrid was relieved, this little voice in the back of her head kept telling her that all would be all right now, but there was something in her chest that was aching like crazy.

"Astrid…" Hiccup said snapping her out of her thoughts "…w-what happened?" He asked her after she released the hug

"When you went away last night, I followed you and found you going to the forest; I picked your journal when you left it in the entrance… I saw what you write and followed you. I lost you in the middle of the way but when I found you were there… hanged on that rope *sob*" her voice was becoming croaked and her eyes were tearing up "I screamed and ran as fast as I could to get you out of there, but someone else heard me and saved you"

Hiccup's eyes went wide, first: he wasn't dead, second: Astrid came after him stop him, shouldn't she be with Snoutlout? Third: someone saved him, but who?

"I couldn't sleep last night…" Astrid said snapping Hiccup out of his thoughts "…I kept having nightmares of what would have happened if 'he' didn't saved you, I was worried" her eyes were getting blurring and tears were starting to fall from her face "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

She put her hands on her face, not wanting to show him she crying, but she kept sobbing and suddenly his arms were around her, holding her against his body

"You came all the way from Berk… just to stop me… why?" Hiccup asked looking into her eyes with a puzzled look

Her gaze fell on her lap, how was she going to tell him this? She wasn't sure of it herself, but she didn't want to give him false hope, but didn't want to deny it either. What could she say?

"I… I… *clearing throat*… Perhaps… because… I see you… as a…" the girl mentally slapped herself for been so afraid of saying something so simple "…as my friend…" she finally said it, but barely above a whisper, again she just wanted to slap herself

Hiccup stood there, frozen, even though she said it in a whisper, he heard her and was shocked. A friend! She, Astrid Hofferson, the bravest girl of Berk thought of him as her friend, tears started falling from his eyes, marking his freckled face, without thinking he threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tighter, but not suffocating, hug

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Astrid" he said sincerely, looking to her eyes, happiness radiating from his heart

Astrid looked to him with wide eyes, her mind practically stopped thinking and all she could do was stare into his eyes.

… those beautiful green eyes, it was all that was passing through her head; without thinking clearly, she started to lean closer with her eyes locked on his, her lips drawing closer to his. They both closed their eyes, lips only inches of meeting-

"*Clearing throat*"

They snapped back to reality to find the source of the noise, only to find

"… am I… interrupting something?"

'Grrr' "Cole" Astrid yelled, if looks could kill, she would have send him to Valhalla right now

"Who?" Hiccup asked, completely confused about who was this stranger

"Boy... We got so much to talk about in so little time..." Cole said looking straight to Hiccup

Soon... Nothing would be like before...

 **After a few introductions about Cole, the reason he was there and his mission**

"I was supposed to just watch you until you woke up and then use a few spells to make you forget that you tried to commit suicide and go back to Valhalla, but I decided against it" Cole admitted

this earned a confused look form both preteens

"I don't wish to go back" Cole explained "before you call me crazy. I have an good reason why to"

"Well, what is it?" Hiccup asked wanting to now why a einherjar wouldn't want to go back to Valhalla

"I decided that I will stay and help as best as I can, also I felt the presence of a good in this realm, a god that should not be here" Cole said, mentally referring to previous conversation with Dragon and Fenix about Venom

"So you will help in the war against the dragons?" Astrid asked a little hopeful wanting to see how a einherjar fight in a battle

"No" her hopes were crushed "I will help but not interacting directly with your village or your people, however you can come and train with me Astrid, I'm pretty sure you want to see how all the einherjars are trained, as for Hiccup, I will gladly help with whatever you need"

both Astrid and Hiccup were shocked beyond believe, not only he was going to stay, but he was going to help them in training or with what they might need help with

"Astrid, I think it is better you go home for now, or the village will come looking for you" Cole said

he was right and she couldn't deny it, she have been away for far too long, her parents were going to kill her for sure; bidding her farewell she sprinted back to her village not wanting to get in more trouble than she already was

Cole looked to Hiccup for a moment before going down stairs and come back with a table of bread and a mug of warm yak milk; placing both at the stool at the side of the bed

"You must be hungry since yesterday, go on eat, it will help you regain your strength" Cole said with a warm smile before turning on his heels to go back to his room

"Why did you agree with this?" Hiccup asked looking afraid in spite of all the kindness Cole was displaying

"I believe in the strength of the heart, not the strength of the muscles. when you need strength, it does not come from your muscles, but rather it comes from your heart and the stronger it is, the stronger you will feel" Cole said this as a riddle for Hiccup to figure out on his own before going back down to his room, train a little with his new sword and magical powers.

 **Total cliché right? Well, whatever, now next chapter marks the end of the voting poll for Hiccup's girlfriend, who is your favorite girl in the franchise? Leave you vote and let's find out who is the lucky girl**

 **Poll link: poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=472406**

 **Give us your vote until next chapter**

 **(on the original version I planned to let Cole tell them about Draco or Dragon(my OC), but then i noticed that it would change the movie plot completely and makes everything harder since why would Hiccup kill a dragon if he knew he was the champion of their god? so I changed this chapter a little)**

 _ **FenixX13... Logging out...**_


	13. It is done

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **This is the last Chapter for voting on who will be Hiccup's girlfriend, remember my ultimatum requires that the winner have 40 votes, if that is not reached then I shall choose the winner myself. Also I said this was supposed to be part of my special triple update, but life happens, so here it is now**

 **Chapter 12: It is done**

 **Astrid POV: Village border with the forest**

Cole is hiding something he has to. No one, no one in their right mind would want to go out of Valhalla and back to Midgard, that said, he must be hiding something, something big and strange…

Speaking of strange, what is going on with everyone? They seem to be looking for something… or someone to kill, what is going on?

While I made my way to the forge, I noticed people looking everywhere, almost like a wolf hunting a small rabbit. They all were with a strange glinting in their eyes

'What's with everyone today?' the only one I saw that wasn't with that strange light in his eyes was Gobber, but he was looking sad for some reason "*clearing throat*… Hi Goober"

He looked to me with sad eyes but give me a smile; a forced and sad smile "Hey Astrid, my laddie what can I do ya for?"

"Have you noticed how everyone is acting?" I knew something was wrong, but I needed confirmation first

"… hummmm" he came to the front, looking left and right then pulling me inside "I did notice laddie, but it would be better if ya keep a low profile 'round them" he told me in a low voice "Speaking of low profile, have ya seen hiccup? The lad was supposed to be 'ere around sunrise" I wanted to tell him but just I was about to open my mouth

"Hey! Princess, where have you been?" 'grrr… Snoutlout don't he ever take the hint that I don't like him' "The village looks a lot less alive without you around, why don't you join me for a walk?" he asked me, winking and reaching a hand out

"Snoutlout, the chief said to you stay put and to leave the lassie alone for the day" Gobber came pushing him out of the shop with his hook

'Thank you Gobber' I mentally said and went back home

When I arrived there none of my parents were home, which was strange, since it's almost midday; once I stepped inside, something felt off; the house was intact but there was something bugging me and it wasn't helping the sensation of being observed that I was feeling. I went straight to my room to change my clothes, but still that feeling was there…

I wanted to lock the door, but that would be stupid and granted that I have a weapon; nothing truly terrified me. As I was getting finished, I heard footsteps reaching my door, but I didn't heard the front door been open- 'someone is here!' grabbing hold of my axe handle, I slowly started walking toward the door of my room, ready to attack whoever was there. I reached for the doorknob, slowly so not to alert the intruder

…

…

..-

"Aaahhhh!" I screamed in pain as something pierced my neck and my body started feeling heavy, I was feeling lightheaded and sleepy…

*Thud* the last thing I remember… was seeing a stranger with a wicked smile plastered on his face…

 **Normal POV: Near the cliffs above the pier**

Snoutlout was eyeing the villagers while they passed through the pier, they almost seemed like they have changed into animals, for the way they were looking 'What have that incompetent done?'

"My lord" Venom annunciated his presence to Snoutlout

"What you want?" he asked irritated not taking his eyes out of the villagers

"I came here to inform you sir… that it is done" Venom said in a mysterious voice

"… What is done?" Snoutlout asked looking over his shoulder

"The girl… my liege" came the answer

"…good" he said before looking back to the villagers

Venom was already leaving, when "Mind to tell me what you did with my village?" Snoutlout asked, unemotionally and straight

"I simply make them hate the useless and as soon as they find him, they will get rid of that annoyance, don't you worry my master"

"Worry? Me?" Snoutlout asked not taking his eyes out of the pier "Why?"

"I've been seeing how just the mere mention of this boy seems to displease you, so I took the liberty to-"

"Do I a favor and KILL him?" Snoutlout asked, still keeping the same tone and posture

"Well, yes, since with him in the way-"

"Have I ordered you to do the spell like this?" this time he looked back and he was not happy "I clearly ordered you to make a spell to make everyone never forget who he is and not to kill him"

"B-b-b-but sir I-" Venom stammered trying to come up with an excuse

"Re-do the spell, only for them to keep Hiccup in his place, nothing more" Snoutlout ordered, fire burning in his eyes

Venom stammered and looked everywhere but his master face

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING STILL RE-DO THE SPELL NOW!" he said with his voice raised.

Immediately Venom followed his master order and remade the spell, soon everyone was getting back to their normal behavior and going back to their normal daily lives

Snoutlout grabbed Venom's tunic collar, making him be in his eye level "Never think you KNOW what I am thinking, just obey my commands, understood?"

When Venom nodded he released his shirt and went off his way, leaving the servant at the cliff side

As soon as the boy could not hear it anymore "Grrrrr, arrogant kid! I should just spell cast him along with 'his' village… but I have to wait… my plan is still in motion and as soon as he plays his part in my game… I will dispose of him… myself if needed" with that Venom disappeared out of thin air

 **Well, now this was it, from here on the poll is closed, the votes will be accounted and the winner will be annunciated in the following chapters, which one? I'll not tell XD**

 **Oh, right, if you have an OC you want to take place in this story, send a PM or review with his/her profile and background story, you have unlimited time to send**

 **Here are two OCs that were asked to that place in the story and I just pictured their entry point in it for the following chapters**

 **Name:** **cell** **  
** **Gender: boy** **  
** **background: was the first child to be experimented on however, after being experimented on he goes insane and he escapes and meets up with Cole somehow.** **  
** **Powers: Super strengths, super speed and smartness** **  
** **weakness: Insane paranoid cold heart.** **  
** **Weapons: Fire, bow, magic, lighting, stick, longsword, duel knives.** **  
** **Personality: Cold, sad, loyal, kind to kids**

 **Trait. Ex-navy seal**

 **Role. Soldier helper**

 **Hair color: White from the experiment**

 **Skin color: white from the experiment**

 **Eye color: white from the experiment**

 **Armor: black hood and Rob with black chest piece, black boots and black wings.**

 **(This character was create by a guest; again thank you)**

 **Name: Sabrina dragoon**

 **Background: Born in distant village, she was scratched by a lycanwing , when she started changing into a dragon at night her village chased her of and banished her. Ever since then she has been moving from place to place never finding somewhere to truly call home. She stumbles on to Berk after escaping a capture attempt by Vikings and befriends hiccup. She looks his age, bit can be ilder due to dragon blood and more mature. She is about hiccup's height with black and white hair. Blue eyes that sometimes turn into amber slits when her dragon side acts up. Her figure is similar to Heather and Astrid.**

 **The dragon form was left to me to choose and I think she should be a changewing, to me to choose and this might come in handy for her and her new friends**

 **Want yours in the story, send your OC and I will seek a place to put him/her in it (Trust me, with Venom walking freely around this story, Hiccup and the others are going to reallyyyyyyyyyyy need help)**

 _ **fenixX13… Logging out…**_


	14. Something is wrong

**I** **don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **Hello, sorry for not updating on almost or already a week, but you know that life happens and when it do, oh well... Now what have happened here while I was out? *Author search through the files and reviews***

 ***Facepalm* guys… I specifically said that when I annunciates the end of the contest was at chapter twelve and there was like even more votes after I annunciates the end of the competition, so in short, WHY EVERY SINGLE ONE DECIDED TO VOTE AFTER THE END OF THE CONTEST?**

 ***Author has calmed down***

… … **I totally said it- never mind, I'm getting sidetracked here, look since none of the girl reached the minimum requirement, I'll get winner myself, but I'll not just go and do like this: "hey everyone, I decided who is the winner. She is… *roll the drama drums*… (Fem!) Toothless!"**

…

…

…

 **Honestly, you ALL, are up to a BIG, BIG, BIG! Surprise… I'll leave tips along the way for you to find by yourselves… but never I'll give a direct answer about who is the winner.**

 **So without any more delays. HERE'S CHAPTER 13!**

 ***END of AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE STORY SECTION***

 **Chapter 13:** **Something is wrong**

 **Normal POV**

Hiccup stayed for just a few minutes more, then when he had to leave Cole made his clothes looks like he fell from a cliff and rolled all his way down. When Hiccup arrived at the village, he made a beeline, staying out of anyone sight, straight to the forge.

Normally Gobber would just say to he was late and give him scold for doing so, but when the one legged Viking saw his apprentice's state. First something in his mind was telling him to scold the boy for being clumsy, but another part of him, a more of a father-like part, just came in crushing any resistance of his cold part.

" 'Iccup, lad 'hat just happen to ya?" the worry in his voice was noticeble

"nothing, j-j-just fell off a cliff and rolled down, nothing more, nothing great or exciting" Hiccup said trying to not stammer, but failing to do so

Gobber eyed him for second "'iccup, a don't know where ya went, but yaer looks says ya took quite a punch. 'as Snoutlout been troubling ya again?" Gobber asked knowing pretty much of his apprentice's cousin antic of beating those who were either too young or weak

Just at the thought of Sloutlout's behavior it brought back thoughts that Gobber rather either forget or use as fuel to his rage against the boy's father: Spitelout; that man wasn't even supposed to be part of the tribe anymore, not after everything he and his family have done to all their tribe mates, they always went for the weak and defenseless for the kill and would runaway from the strong instead.

"No, no, no I just went for a walk in the forest and slipped off a cliff's edge" Hiccup tried and showed the leaves and twigs that Cole placed on him so no one would suspect of anything

Gobber eyed his apprentice one last time before shrugging and going back to his work "ya need to be more careful though" Hiccup nod and went to do his job

Things were just getting back to normal with him, when Astrid came to the forge to get her axe sharpened. Hiccup was going to greet her when he noticed something was off with her; she looked like she didn't have any sleep and was stressed, not wanting to get with the wrong side of the girl, he just grabbed the axe and went to sharp it, not even try to look at her.

When Hiccup finished his day at the forge, he stayed a little bit more, to work on his journal, to get a talk with his mysterious friend 'sharphead' and to tell him/her what happened to him the day before.

 _Hey my mysterious friend, I guess you will have to endure me for a while now… you won't believe what happened to me yesterday, I meet a Einherjar, seriously a Einhaijar! Can you believe that? I almost , but he didn't look like any warrior I ever seen. Whenever I can go see him I will now, he is a nice guy and somewhat similar to me, don't know how, just know it. One day I hope I can see you in person, so we can talk and get to know each other better, until you answer me_

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third_

After finishing with his journal, Hiccup went back to close the shop and went home to leave his journal on his bed. When he arrived home, again to his luck, his father was there and again was not happy

"Hiccup, where were you this morning?" Stoick asked in a rather slight irritated tone

"I… went for a walk in the forest and slipped off a cliff's edge…" Hiccup said hesitantly

His father just sighed and shacked his head, before getting up with a look of rage "Hiccup, you have to pay more attention to where you're going, why is even that difficult to you?" his question took Hiccup off guard "honestly do I need to accompany you all the time so you won't trip in your own feet. You're already twelve you should be capable of walking without any trouble-"

Before he could continue, Hiccup ran straight to his room and locked the door with one of his contraptions, left the journal below his pillow and went out of the room through the window.

His father was looking to his room for a second with fury in his eyes when a strange green light that was reflecting in them disappeared and the look in his eyes went from rage filled to regret and worry

"… son… oh Valka what have done?" Stoick asked himself and his late wife while falling to his knees sobbing

Outside the Haddock house there was a stranger spying, with a hand raised murmuring something while a dark green fire burned on the palm of his hand

when Hiccup ran straight to his room, the stranger stopped Murmuring and the flame disappeared "Heh he he he he he he he... Never was this easy to bent a child's heart with pain... Now... To that girl's home..."

As the spellcaster started walking, his body becomes invisible allowing him to walk without being caught by the night guards. The strang man walks eyeing the entire village from top to bottom and whenever he saw a guard, he would laugh and mess with the villager's head then would go on leaving a man shaking in fear of a ghost or a demonic spirit

'how can they be so stupid? Well it doesn't matter' the invisible caster laughed to himself 'torturing them is even more exciting than fighting the duo brothers' with that last thought the smile left his face to be replaced by frown and an angered growl 'why those stupid good doers always have to be in my way?'

Without noticing he arrived at the house of a certain blond girl who was having difficulty with getting to sleep

Astrid rolled on her bed for about thirty minutes and wasn't getting any comfortable with Amy position 'why I can't sleep? Why do I keep feeling like I forgot something important?' those were at few questions that kept pestering her mind and something on the back of it was trying to tell her what she needed to do

Venom climbed the house frame and entered Astrid's room thanks to the open window

'now let's see why you are resisting my mind control spell...' Venom carefully moved closer to Astrid and placed a hand on her forehead casting a sleep spell on the warrior girl

Soon with her asleep, he began to re-cast his mind controling spell, soon he was with her mind encased in his spell

'How about I rewrite your memories, girl?' Venom mentally asked with a sickening grin on his face 'and how about you give something to pay for the trouble you gave me last time...'

Unconsciously last time, Astrid's mind and body resisted Venom's spell, giving him a few hit in the groin or a headache, though to him it was just a slight reflex reaction to things around her

Something pleasurable...' he moved his hand towards her chest binding while rewriting her memories, the first ones were the most recent ones

Astrid started seeing her soon to be erased memories passing through her eyes, when- "Hiccup..."

Somehow that made Venom's hands burn in a bright white fire, making his yelp in surprise and scream in pain

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" 'How is this even possible?!' Venom screamed even louder in his mind, before a tail emerged from his rear side with a blade at the end and cut both hands away

Soon his hands were consumed by the white fire but the wooden floor wasn't , Venom looked terrified at his arms, the burning of the flame was still there, then noticed that the moment she said the scrawny boy's name, his spell was undone and everything he had already erased came back intact, almost as if it was never erased in the first place, this send a wave of horror and pure and unnatural terror through his body

'... That... That was- but it can't be, she's a human!' Venom thought scared to the pit of his black soul '... The minimum I can at least do is make sure she doesn't try to get to talk with the scrawny boy again, but that will make her avoid Snout face as well, so no harm done to anyone, he he he he'

As soon as he thought of a spell strong enough to make sure the girl stayed away from Hiccup, Venom went away casting regeneration spells on his burned arms 'How can a human girl possess such a pure and natural Ancient Power like that? I must make sure she never discovers the power she holds or I will be annihalated'

 **Somewhere else in the the middle of the woods**

Hiccup ran as fast as he could not looking back or stopping to look where he was going, until he stepped in a loosen rock near a cliff's edge. He fell inside a large cove with a small lake in the middle of it, a waterfall on the side and a small cave hidden near the cove's walls; Hiccup sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them, crying like he have the day before

'again… why? Why can't he just worry about me like a normal father? Why?' he thought while tears rained down from his eyes

"Hiccup?" someone called from afar

Hiccup reacted, jumping to his feet and trying to find somewhere to hide

"Hiccup!" now the voice sounded familiar, in a good way "where are you?!" It was Cole

Hiccup went out of his hiding spot inside the cave "I'm here! Down on a cove!" never he felt so safe and happy to hear the voice of a stranger in his life

Soon Cole jumped down from the edge of the cove and ran straight to Hiccup grabbing his shoulder "Are you alright? I saw you running from my house and thought something happened- did you fell? Did you broke anything…"

Cole kept asking questions about his well being and what happened to him, all that Hiccup could do was listen and feel his heart getting lighter with each question from the Einherjar

"…Hiccup… what… happened?" Cole asked hesitantly

Hiccup sighed, he could trust Cole, couldn't he? This man didn't knew him for more than a day and he was already worried about him, like he was his father and not Stoick-

This made his train of thoughts stop and rethink everything he lived in the village, how they treated him, how his own father neglected him and nobody would notice if he went missing, so should he ask this, what if he turns his back to him afterwards, what if he just laughed at his request, what if- no… he already had nothing so he would lose nothing by that, at least he hoped so

"Hey… Cole…" Hiccup said weakly, his voice trembling "if-if someone a-a-asked you to- I-I-I don't know, parent a kid of someone else…"

Cole added his, barely above a whisper, question with his situation around the village; with wide eyes, he realized what the young Viking was asking are you asking me to be your…"

With an hearable gulp he nod his head "c-c-could you be my… f-f-f-father…?"

The tension on the air was so thick, it could be fitted with a knife. Hiccup stood there anxious to hear what might be the answer; Cole on the other hand, simply couldn't think, he was completely petrified by the boy's question, but one thing allowed him to move again and with determination in his eyes, Cole gave his answer to Hiccup

…

…

…

…

 **Well~… sorry for the poor quality and everything else… I kinda- nevermind…**

 **Well for now on this is the END of the FIRST ARK: the other hand of destiny; NOW ONWARDS WOTH THE NEXT ARK: It has began…**

 **So stick to your team and let's find out who will be Hiccup's girlfriend**

 _ **FenixX13… logging out...**_


	15. Three years later

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **Hey folks, I've been looking around and guess what I found out; over 5000 views already!? o_o**

 ***thumb-thumb* I love you folks*thumb-thumb***

 ***read the first reviews* *facepalm***

 **I... simply don't know what to say...**

 **I specifically said I WOULDN'T reveal who is Hiccup's girlfriend , but i would leave tips along the way- DO ANYBODY EVEN READ THIS?**

 **Alright, first: You'll have to read ALL the chapters and pay close attention to who Hiccup fells more attracted to;**

 **Second: this ark of the story will focus on the first HTTYD movie, but with several plot twists from the last three years of Hic's live and Venom's spell over the village, but why the heck is Gobber resisting his spell?**

 **and how the fucking Hellhole was Astrid capable of burning Venom's hands if she isn't a spellcaster? Something is getting fishy here**

 ***Dragons suddenly appear out of nowhere and land on top of the author, forcing him to the ground***

 **... that's.. a.. fi.. gurative... way... of... speak... ing...*Author dies do to his crushed body***

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...*author becomes ashes***

 ***dragons, scared, move away from the ashes***

 ***ashes start burning* *Boom!***

 ***Author is revived***

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **THAT HURTS A LOT!**

 **Well I consumed most of your time, so I better get to work here**

 ***cue to dramatic background music***

 **Here comes, Ark two: It has begun...**

 **Ark two; Chapter One: Three years later (Hiccup POV)**

three years ago, I tried to commit suicide for no one liked me*fading images of Snoutlout, Fishlegs, the Thorston twins an some other people appears and fade*... cared for me... *Fading image of Stoick appears and fade* or even loved me... *fading image of Astrid appears and fade*

I was almost doing it, almost getting myself killed when... he appeared...

...

...

...

His name is Cole Hunter; and now... he is my father and he is a Einheijar, a warrior of the gods themselves

He is here to hunt down an ancient evil and said I am part of some big plan the gods got in stock for the world. He also loves me like a father, in these last three years; we've been getting closer and closer to each other. I feel safe when I am with him and he treats me as his son and an equal, much better than my real father.

For the last three years he have being training me on how to fight and many other things; he's strict but also patient and never we get on each other's bad side, never

I noticed that all his training were doing some 'miracle' as the village would say, I have muscles! not those big and, actually fat of weight, fat muscles everyone in the village has, but muscles nonetheless

I put on my clothes and made sure they are loose enough to make them invisible, I like the idea of having muscles but it's better not to show them so the village won't go around making questions

It's barely sunrise yet, so why am I up so soon? the answer is simple: Dragon raid

for the last three years I've being wanting to fight the dragons, if I can kill just one to prove the village I'm one of them, everything wil go for the better and I'm aiming for the biggest score of them all: the night fury

if I get this dragon, not only the village will start to see me differently but they will also stop picking on me, so everyone wins, I can even get a date out of this!

Better I get moving or else it will get harder to arrive at the forge

 ***Time skip (scenes of the movie until Hiccup arrives at the forge)***

"Oh finally ya decided to show up" Gobber said while hammering a bent blade "For a second 'a' thought they 'ave got ya" he added

"Who? Me? Please, I too muscular for their fine taste" I commented a bit sarcastically and a bit truthful "They wouldn't know what to do with all of this!" I flexed my arm lightly so not to show there were actual muscles in there

"Why, don't they use toothpick?" Gobber asked jokingly and sarcastically

We went on with our job until a few houses were set on fire, so the twins, Snoutlout, Fishlegs and Astrid came to put the fire out. Normally I would look dreamily to her, but a week after I tried to suicide, she just started treating me like I don't even exist, slowly my crush for her is dying, but I still find her beautiful.

When the whistle of a Night Fury was heard I knew I wouldn't have another change if I didn't act, and fast!

When Gobber left to help the others, I grabbed my latest invention: the mangler, it shots a bole faster than a Viking and higher than one. I studied the Night Fury's attack pattern and discovered it always go for the defensive weapons, such as the catapults

I ran straight to one of them and settled my invention's on the ground, taking the aiming part and the crossbow used to launch the bola

"Come on… come on... Give me something to shoot" I kept murmuring while waiting for the dragon to appear

 **Astrid POV: a few meters from Hiccup**

I swing my axe at the dragon, a Gronkel, trying to kill it but my axe was blunt.

I should have went to the forge yesterday to get it sharpened, but whenever I'm around Hiccup, I feel dizzy; half of me wants to punch him into a pulp, but another part of me (one that make my heart hammer against my rib-cage) just want to jump on him and kiss him until I run out of breath…

*blushes a slight pink* I never find myself like this when away from him, but when I'm around Snoutlout, grr... I just want to behead him, first for trying to kiss me whenever he can; second just a look at his face and I want to puke... and behead him

for some reason I keep stealing Hiccup's journal and reading it at night, it somehow calms me and comfort me. Each line of poem he wrote make my heart melt with a feeling I don't know. every bad thing that he writes telling what happened to him, it makes my blood boil with anger for getting who treated him like he's worth nothing but at the same time something keeps me at bay, not like saying to me to wait, but saying that Hiccup isn't worth my worry or anything else.

I heard a night fury whistling approaching, getting down I saw Hiccup standing near a cliff's edge with one of his inventions and he pushed something on it that threw a bola. We heard, since I'm sure he heard it too, the cry of a dragon, I couldn't see from where I was but Hiccup saw something and he suddenly raised up

"Yeah, I hit it!" I can't believe my ears, he did shot down the night fury? "Did ANYBODY else sees that?" he asked sarcastically to the empty area behind him

Then I saw a nightmare standing were his invention was just a few moments ago

"Anyone except you" he deadpanned as the dragon started charging

Ignoring that strange voice on the back of my head, I jumped into action to help Hiccup, since he didn't knew how to fight a dragon, but I was surprised with what happened in the moment I tried to get to help him

He _somersaulted_ the dragon and landed on his back then he held it horns and the dragon shaking itself, tried flying away but Hiccup saw this and made the dragon crash against one of the house

'how he did that if he has no muscles?' I thought stunned by what he did, hut ran after him, wanting a answer in how he did that and when he was going to search for the night fury

 **Snoutlout POV**

Three years, it has been three years I ordered Venom to make Astrid fall for me but he made her ignore me, saying that she would fall for me if I became the number one on dragon training and fighting while keeping a good look on my image as a warrior and a hot date. Well if he is the all-knowing for this kind of thing, perhaps he should teach me how since by his standard I not all of that.

During that he pushed me through my limits both physical and mental, but he almost broke my emotional stability since he kept throwing taunts to me and using things like my flaws and my father's hard scolds. But all in all it helped me, now I can fight with a monstrous nightmare with my bare hands, since I have now muscles like the ones of an adult Viking (for that my father was proud, even if he didn't knew about Venom or me been a god's champion).

I heard a nightmare roar coming from behind me and what did I saw: Useless on top of said dragon, probably was picked up by it and now was attempting to escape with him. Let it go with Useless, maybe he gets eaten in front of the village *low laughter*

"Hiccup! Somebody help!" my eyes went wide with the voice behind me, it was Astrid's, but why is she worried about Useless? The dragon is doing us a favor

Just before I could say something, my uncle Stoick yelled to everyone help get Useless back, I want to cry out and loud, for Thor's sake we're talking about Useless! The nuisance of the village, its not that hard to imagine a better life without him breaking everything around. But orders are orders, so I just have to go and help out.

Grrrrrrrr someone please gives me an idea of how to get rid of Useless, before I throw myself from the peak of the highest mountain on Berk!

 **(A/N: EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!... And grab a popcorn to watch him do it XD )**

I went to help out but of course I missed miss shots with the bolas or tripped someone trying to look innocent and trying to help. But despite my attempts to prevent his rescue, Useless somehow freed himself and fell on the water near the pier.

Soon I saw him get out of it and my uncle helping him out of the water, but then things started looking good again, his face was priceless, the scold written all over my uncle's features *evil laugh* Useless is in so much trouble this time, since thanks to his little stun with the dragon, nobody was trying to protect the livestock and the food.

So now we'rein a low food stock thanks to Useless, Ha! I said he was trouble, but someone listen to me? nope, well now let's see how things will go from here now *evil laugh*

 **Normal POV**

Hiccup didn't objected being dragged by Stoick, but before he could drag the preteen out of the crowd, Astrid came in front of him, eyeing him, like challenging him to move pass her, when he made no attempt she spoke

"Chief, I believe Hiccup have something to tell you, in fact, to all the village"

she waited for everyone to digests this small amount of information, then looked to Hiccup, who was giving her 'what the hel are you doing?' face

"Alright, what do you want to tell us Hiccup?" the chief asked, slightly annoyed, he looked down at his son and tried to resist the urge to bark him an order

Hiccup looked everywhere but up, mustering his courage "I... Shot down a dragon..." he said with unhappy and hopeless voice

As he expected, the village started laughing at what he said

"You shot down a dragon? Hah! that's rich" someone said

"Was it a fly or was it a mosquito?" another joked

"How in the name of Thor and Odin would Useless be capable of shooting down a dragon?" Snoutlout added, which made everyone laugh their asses off

"What kind of dragon did you shot down son" Stoick asked ignoring the village's actions 'I'll scold everyone later after'

"Just a-"

"A Night Fury" Astrid beated Hiccup on saying it

As soon as those words left her mouth the entire village froze, even Snoutlout was shocked with what he heard

"How can you be so sure he did it, laddie" Gobber asked coming from the inside of the mob

"I saw when he did it" Astrid said confident

on this moment Venom entered Snoutlout's mind 'master, if someone believes this, it will compromised your ascending to the throne, shall I make her a fool on the village's eyes?'

Snoutlout thought for a second before answering 'No, but make my uncle delays this search. I don't believe Useless was capable of doing so; but IF he did then whoever kills the beast first will receive the highest of all the statues on dragon killing of the entire island'

'and that, of course should be you, right milord?' Venom asked sensing a plan to form around this idea

'just make exactly as I said and I will be heir in no time' Snoutlout said with authority in his voice

'I shall do, my liege' Venom said and immediately Stoick's eyes along with everyone in the village, save for Gobber, Astrid, Snoutlout and Hiccup, glimmered a faint green light on the iris

"Alright... we will hunt it down" Stoick said "But tomorrow, today we need to repair the damages and see how much food there is left, tomorrow we will assemble a search party, that's final" he added and looked sternly to everyone in the village, then looked to Hiccup

Without a word the boy started walking back home, but not before-

"Hey Useless, I hope you're happy! Thanks to you we barely have enough food to last a week, thanks for your help, dragon freak!" Snoutlout yelled from afar and a few members of his new gang started laughing

Hiccup clenched his fists with so much strength that they turned white, but he held back his anger and resumed his path

"Ohn~ too coward to even stand up and defend yourself?" Mulchtongue, one of Snoutlout's new friends said, making his friends laugh

and an blunt, but still deadly, axe to come flying towards them, Astrid glared at the group before making her way around them to retrieve her axe and send a final glare. if a looks could kill, then Snoutlout would have died a long time ago, but unfortunately for her they couldn't, so she made her way back to her house

on the other side of the village, Hiccup had arrived at his 'home' but stopped in front of the front door, thinking... why should he wait if he could get to the dragon before it could try to escape.

With that thought in mind, he went around the house and went straight to the forest, to get his only chance of being noticed by his tribe. unbeknownst to him a pair of icy blue eyes followed him not so behind

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Alright, this should do it, right?**

 **well, so sorry about the [A/N] in the middle of the story, but i needed to do that**

 **well here we go, new Ark, new troubles and maybe the (unofficial) winner of the contest!**

 **I'll be leaving from here, but don't you forget, your reviews and opinions are welcome and wanted, besides whoever wants to see this story improves should not stay quiet, speak up your opinions and help this story get better**

 _ **grab your favorite movie treat and leave your review or opinion**_

 _ **FenixX13... Logging out...**_


	16. Not a Dragon-killer

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **Hey folks, long time no see… well I am cutting my stock of F-words so any under-age (underage? I don't know how it is actually written, English isn't my native language) won't be reading any more of them.**

 **I have changed a few contents of chapter 11, if you haven't noticed then don't worry, it wasn't much**

 **Another thing I notice is that everyone still wants Astrid as Hiccup girlfriend, well… that will depends on how high will be the plot fortress (yes, here on Plot World we have FORTRESSES for plots and plot-bunnies? … *author takes an umbrella and open it* here we have rains of them, also the ground here is as soft as a marshmallow, so no bunnies harmed), besides I am thinking how about Toothy not been the only Night Fury that there is around there.**

 **Well I took a good portion of your time (IF I DID that is) so here we go with the story**

 **Chapter2: Not a Dragon-Killer**

 **(Astrid POV)**

I've been searching for Hiccup ever since I saw him took down that Night Fury; I knew he wasn't going to wait to get to the dragon.

'This is bad, if he gets to the dragon and it had already freed itself, then-'

I pushed aside that thought and focused in finding Hiccup AND the dragon, if I find it first, then I'll kill it and give its head to Hiccup, so he will stop trying to kill dragons and start doing his job with the village without given more trouble, at least I hope so…

"Hiccup!"

…

"Hiccup!"

…

"Hiccup!"

…

"Hiccup!"

…

I have been searching for some time now and still no sign of him anywhere

"Grr!" this is starting to annoy me "Hiccup! This isn't funny! Get back here in this instant or I'll bring your father to drag you back to village!"

I breathed with anger and annoyance, but soon I heard a sound, not any kind of sound a roar, a night fury roar to be specific. Panic took over my anger and I sprint in the direction that I thought to hear it come from.

Ran over a few stones, passed by the trees I normally practice my axe throwing and soon I saw a tree, broken in the half almost like something crashed on it; near it there was a trail on the ground of the hill next to it, like something has been dragged there, I followed the trail and as soon as I was on top of it, I saw him

"… Hiccup…?"

He was lying with his face planted on the ground and his dagger next to him; I ran straight to him

"Hiccup!" I gave him a light shake but received no response

This started to panic me

"Hiccup!" I shake him again, but with the same result,

Looking behind me I saw some ropes, all cut; probably the dragon freed himself and Hiccup was ambushed by it

"Hiccup!" I couldn't believe this, I just couldn't. Hiccup couldn't have died, he couldn't.

I turned him around. His chest was still intact so he was alive, but he went to fight with a night fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

Putting my ear on his chest I waited for the worst to go, but to my surprise

 ***thumb- thumb***

 ***thumb- thumb***

He was alive!

 ***thumb- thumb***

He was alive and not dying!

I felt relieve wash over me with his heartbeat so close to my chest

'It's so calm and peaceful…' I thought and felt my eyes getting heavy, like his heartbeat was inducing me into sleep on his chest-

In an eye blink I raised to my feet, my face red with embarrassment and my heart punching my rib-cage. That voice from before came back to my head at full force, yelling at me for almost lying beside him.

Still with my face red I ran back to the village, straight to Stoick. And trying my hard to take away the feeling of Hiccup's heartbeat near my ears, but failing miserably

 **Hiccup POV: right after entering the woods**

I looked at the location on my map and closed my eyes, silently praying to the gods that I was on the right place this time.

…

Nothing… I made a cross at the location and went walking without a direction, but my anger got the best of me at the moment and I started scratching the map with charcoal pencil

"Urgh! The gods hate me…" I muttered under my breath

"Some people lose their mugs, lose their knife" I said out loud not caring if someone could hear, since nobody would come here anyway "But not me, no… I can lose an entire dragon!" I said angrily and slapped a tree branch out of my way, only to have it coming back to hit me square in the face

I looked at the branch and then to its tree, I saw it was torn in the half, like… _something_ crashed on it!

Following the direction it fell I saw a trail on the ground, not wanting to waste time I climbed as fast as I could wanting to find where it would lead. Just as I glanced over the hilltop, there was the dragon; instinctively I ducked. Looking careful I saw the dragon, it was not moving, taking my dagger out I slipped the hill towards it; now up close I saw that the dragon was with its eyes closed and was completely tangled on the bola I threw. I did it!

"I-I-I did it? Oh gods, I hit it, this is so gonna clean up everything" I started rambling "Yeah! I took down this mighty beast-" I placed my foot on top of it, only to have it shoved away by the dragon

I was scared, my body shivered. I tried approaching the dragon again and looked its face, it was staring at me

I took a deep breath "I gonna kill you dragon and take your heart to the village, I am a Viking, I am a Viking!" I said the last part more to myself than to it, closing my eyes and raising my dagger above my head.

But for some reason I opened my eyes again and looked at the dragon's eyes again; he, don't ask me how I just know it, was looking to me with fear in his eyes. I closed my eyes again, hearing him making a sound like accepting his fate.

I will kill a dragon… I will kill a dragon… I will kill a dragon…

…

..

.

I can't kill a dragon… opening my eyes and letting my arms fall, I stared at the dragon, symbolically he was resembling everything I lived through in the village and all I could do was just wait for them to give me the finishing blow.

"I did this…" I whispered feeling regret crush my heart, i couldn't bring myself to act like them… never!

I placed my hand over his head and whispered silently "I'm sorry… I was wrong… I don't know if you can forgive me but, I am sorry, I shouldn't have done this to you…" I then started to cut the ropes biding the dragon

As soon as the last rope fell from his body, he tackled and pinned me down between his claws; he looked at me with his eyes, they were burning with rage, I knew it now that he wouldn't forgive me for what I did to him so I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish my suffering… I guess now Cole wouldn't have to worry about me, I'll miss him in Valhalla…

 **Night Fury POV: current time after previous movie scene**

I can't believe this, no I can't believe it

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF DRACO, WAS I WHEN I DID THAT!"

I roared to the skies, I couldn't believe; in a sane state of mind I left that human hatchling goes, this will be my end, he will bring the other ones to hunt me down.

'Oh sis, what have I done' I looked up to the sky, remembering my young sister, left on the Queen's nest, alone… she's just a few moons younger than me and if I am not there other dragons will do with her as it pleases them.

I have to go back… but with my tailfin maimed… there's nothing I can do, but pray to her safety

Lying down near the lake of the cove I fell in, I silently prayed escape this place soon and to rejoin my sister

 **Snoutlout POV**

I saw Astrid running out of the forest with a worried expression written all over her face, I don't know why she would do that, be worried, so I just did what I do best: make her anger and worries(if the last one exists) vanquish with my awesome Viking-ness

"Hey babe, why the hurry? Whatever it is I'm 'sure I can make ya forget about it" I said passing my arm around her neck, so she wouldn't runaway

"GET YOUR DIRT HANDS OFFA ME, SNOUTLOUT!" she screamed and twisted my arm, then went off running again

"Boss, are ya alright?" Boarkin asked me while checking my twisted arm

"Are ya sure she'll fall fer ya, boss?" Mulchtongue asked "cuss she keep avoid ya whenever she-"

"Silence!" I barked at him, out everyone in my new gang, he is the only one who dares to go against my decisions "I am to become the heir, soon or later, and she will be my chieftress; that much I can promise"

"If ya say so, I'm good with keeping Ruffnut, she's kinda really hot with all her craziness" Rex said (he came from the continent and was accepted at the village)

That resulted in everyone turning their attention towards him

"What?"

"Really? Ruffnut? That ugly excuse for a human girl?" Mulchtongue asked, only to have Rex jumping at him and trying to choke him to death

"TAKE BACK WHAT YA SAID!" he screamed while Tongue tried to choke him

"She's ugly, deformed, have no brain, and looks a lot like a ma- urrgh!"

Better stop those two before they kill each other.

Punching Rex out of Tongue and stepping on Tongue's stomach, so to not let him attack Rex "Stop it you two fools"

I said before looking and pointing a finger straight to Tongue's face "You stay quiet, he likes her so what? And you" I said pointing to Rex now "… The last thing we need to know is how was your honeymoon with her, so keep your liking for girls and your love adventures to yourself, ok?"

Both nod and got up

"I need some time alone, try not to kill each other, please" I said before going off

When I was at the edge of the forest, I saw something on the ground, something that looked a lot like- "Venom!" I called noticing it was him

When I got to where he was, I turned him around to see his face…

'Gods, what happened to him?'

His face was have burned and his hand were looking like they were chewed by a dragon then burned by the same

"Venom!" I called while moving him gently, suddenly he gasped and grabbed my shoulder

"Master…" He whispered "I couldn't follow the girl… to the forest" What

"What?" I asked out of surprise, before snapping out of it "don't talk, I'll go call the healer" I said before getting up

He grabbed my arm before I could do so "No… Master… there's something in there…" he said

"What ya mean?" I asked out of curiosity, since it got the better of me

"Deep in the forest… there's a power.. ful… force… I never have seen bef… ore… something ancient… something… f-f-f… feral… some… thing.." he leaned closer before whispering against my ear "More… powerful.. than…. The g-g-… the gods… uuuhhhh" with that he fell on the ground, with his eyes closed

I could see he was alive, but was injured, way injured. Again something strange happened, a snake, came out of now where and slid across Venom's body before-

"We are here to heal the Poison Master, Venom" THE SNAKE TALKED! "Fear nothing Master Jorgenson, we shall heal him and in the meantime, we will be serving you" the snake added before more snakes came out of the ground and started dragging Venom towards the mountain behind the Great Hall.

I looked back to the forest while Venom's words echoes in my ears

 _Something ancient…_

 _Something Feral…_

 _Something…_

At that moment I felt a chill running down my spine as I hear it again

 _Something more powerful… than the gods…_

The wind suddenly picked up a strong pace and, I swear to Thor, Heimdall, Dagr, Loki (I would never swear in his name even being his champion, unless I was really scared) and all the gods, I never felt this scared before

I ran away as soon as I felt my legs again and took just one last glance at the forest, there was something in there staring at me, I couldn't see it, but I could feel it

 **Normal POV**

As Snoutlout ran away, deep in the forest, in a house hidden by dense vegetation; a broadsword, with several symbols and drawings, one of these symbols was shining like a beacon.

Cole saw this light and rushed to investigated, what he found left him puzzled

"Vihr harr.. clathrurr… Dhuthsus?" 'what does this means'

 **So I have found time to post this, but can't promise when I will be posting another, just hope you all liked**

 **So now Toothy have a sister? O_o who could knew it**

 **Now we have a long road to travel from here on, so until next time**

 _ **FenixX13… Logging out**_


	17. Well, better start training then…

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **I need to point out something to a reviewer, don't I?**

 **MMM- look, I didn't said the winner was (Fem!) Toothless, I said I wouldn't go and just give the winner right away, saying who won. I said I would leave tips along the way for everyone to identify who won the contest. So to answer your last question: No, it won't happen because I decide to not reveal the winner yet.**

 **Everyone else, please DON'T ask for an update, since its close to never when I can give you all a new update with my life and school happening at large and more time consuming, aside from author blocks that come with the package; so just wait patiently and I shall reward you all with the so glorious update**

A/N: _'Time-talk'_

*Magic spell casting*

 **"Dragon speech"**

 **'Dragon thought'**

 **Chapter 16: Well, better start training then…**

After Stoick's meeting have come to a decision, everyone was preparing to go back home when Astrid came in slamming the doors of the Great Hall, panting, sweating and with a look of worry written all over her face

"Lass, what 'appened?" Gobber asked, stunned by how pale she was

"... Hiccup... Dragon... Ambush..." was all she could say between breathes

This startled Stoick; a dragon ambushed his son...

"Where? Where is he?" he yelled while running towards her

"In the forest... he's alive, but I don't know for sure, so I came as soon as it happened" Astrid said after regaining most of her breath

"You left my son alone and injured in the forest?" the chief was barely containing his rage at this point

Astrid, suddenly pale, even more, but before she could say anything, Stoick yelled furious, his face getting redder with rage; blind and unbounded rage

"YOU LEFT MY SON ALONE IN THE FOREST?!" Stoick's voice was showing something she never, even if Ragnarok was about to come right now, concern, for Hiccup

Before either she or the chief could do something, Gobber put himself between them, sending a glare to the chief as if saying 'Dare to harm the lass if ya lost your mind'. No one ever stood their ground against the chief, for the simple fact that he could just as the elders would say 'laid down the smack' on them and there was the treason factor, which could grant them a one-way trip straight to Outcast Island, like Alvin the actual chief of said island

"Now, now Stoick… Astrid wouldn't just leave without any guaranty that he would be safe and report back to us if she found him injured" Gobber said with a dumb inducing logic, even Spitelout couldn't deny. "Also… he isn't injured, is he?" he asked, worried but not enraged

"N-n-no, at least from what I could inspect of him, his body was in perfect condition, no wounds or blood" she said a little stunned by Stoick's concern, but didn't show it on her face

"Well that helps a lot, thanks for ya 'help lass" Gobber said placing his hand on her shoulder "Now… can ya lead us there?"

Cole POV

After receiving that strange message from the sword, I contacted Dragon and Fenix, to get a better idea of what those words meant

'Dragon? Fenix? Can you hear me?'

 _'Loud and clear buddy'_ Dragon said

 _'What do you need, Cole?'_ Fenix asked

'What does 'Vihr harr clathrurr Dhuthsus' means?' I asked

Suddenly they both grew silent and I'm pretty sure they were looking at each other with serious eyes

 _'Were did you heard that?'_ Dragon asked

 _'It suddenly appeared glowing on my sword's blade, does it means something bad?'_ I asked now feeling like it was a warning of some sort

 _'It is our people ancient language'_ Fenix said, an air of wisdom on his voice _'and it means: The pieces are now moving according to Destiny's mighty hand'_

'Pieces?' I asked not getting anywhere near understanding that

 _'It means that now Hiccup's destiny is in motion and you with need to keep an extra vigilant eye around the boy now'_ Dragon's girlfriend, Beautyscale, said

 _'Hey Love, how did the children behave?'_ Dragon asked her and by the sounds, I somehow could hear, they were now sharing a kiss

Now I've accepted that she's a dragon and she's babysitting the rescued children, but I can't wrap my head around HOW those two find a way to kiss each other given the difference on their mouths size

 _'Like always, the small hatchlings played with my tail most of the time and the young ones were pouring their question on me like who are we and what I am'_ she giggled a little _'Hope, OURS will be like that'_ she winked at Dragon

Now I could barely contain myself from laughing aloud. From what Fenix told me, she wants to get pregnant. (Or whatever it is called for dragons, since she; a night fury (again, from what I heard) could give livebirth, like a human woman would do instead of lays eggs) and whenever she says that, Dragon would look like a gapping fish with wide eyes the size of car wheels

 _'…. Heh he he he he… Love, I… uh, think it would be better if we…'_ I couldn't see but I knew he was looking everywhere but her eyes _'Plan how many we want to get'_ he said a little scared

God, this is so funny hear, if only I could see it happening

 _'… You're right'_ She said, and swear I heard Dragon sighing in relieve _'Maybe 8 or 12 are a good beginning, then perhaps 15 or 20 to add a little more'_ I heard Fenix snicker at that and Dragon fainting

Forget what said before

'HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA'

I fell on the floor and rolled while tears fell from my eyes, I was definitely telling Hiccup this, tonight

'WAY TO GO, GIRL' I said a bit too loud 'way to go'

 _'Now that you are all happy, can we please go back to the subject?'_ Dragon asked, I am pretty sure he is wanting to glare daggers to me right now

 _'How have the thing being going at his village in the last three years Cole'_ Fenix asked

Well we haven't talked to each, correctly that is, like we have planned when they sent me here, in the last three years thanks to Venom. Being one of their race, he can track down my location and either send me back to my timeline (Highly improbable) or eliminate me (dangerously probable)

'… thanks to Venom, I'm walking in eggshells here' I said quietly 'I can't enter the village, he cast some sort of barrier around it, whenever I try to cross it, it burns me'

 _'This is bad, with a barrier around the village, you will only be capable of aiding him from the outside… but the question is: How can you help him from afar?'_

This was already bad, since I couldn't be seen by anyone and with this barrier; I have to stand at the sidelines just watching everything happens. It pains me, like a stack stabbing in my heart, if I try to help or even use just a little bit of magic that will do the trick for Venom to find me.

At least here in the forest it's harder for him to track me, but if I try to contact them for my daily info on the rescued children, then its game over for me

 _'So… you're stuck outside the village?'_ Dragon asked

'Apparently… also, Hiccup came to me asking me to be his father' I said

Ok… now this was just getting weird

 _'So… you just went and took his father place like it was your right to do?'_ Fenix accused me, but seriously, wasn't that what they asked me to do?

'What? I didn't went and did this, he came to me asking for it' I defended myself

 _'Wky anf affr siw thrrf aksot malqle!'_

'Who just said that?'

 _'Dragon! He does not speak our people's language!'_ Fenix yelled

Oh, so… that was Dragon… in the weirdest language I ever heard

 _'Sorry, but, WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ANCIENT PROPHETS, YOU MEAN HE JUST CAME AND ASKED FOR YOU TO TAKE HIS FATHER PLACE AS HIS OWN!'_

Ouch… I think I'm not hearing anything for a month at least 'remember when I said that I still could hear when you almost left me deaf-ear? Well this time I'm almost sure you did!'

 _'Your ears have not suffered any real damage, but you may have a small headache'_ Fenix informed, so useful *roll of eyes*

'I saw him running on a night and followed him, he fell from a cliff and when I checked on him to see how he was, he just asked me that' I informed

 _'Simply like that?'_ Dragon asked, not believing a word that I said

'Simply like that, he just looked at me and asked' I said, now losing my patience with Dragon

 _'He said to you what have leaded him to do so?'_ Beautyscale asked me

'No he didn't, but I assume, not certain of it, that his father have done something hurtful to him'

For some time I just waited for them to say something

 _'Keep him out of trouble and be careful… Venom might have sensed that his destiny is now in motion and will do anything to prevent his destiny to be fulfilled'_ Fenix said darkly

'Don't worry, I'll keep him out of trouble' I said firmly

 _'Hey… sorry for not believing… it's kinda hard believing something like that all of the sudden'_ Dragon said

'No hard feelings here either, I passed through the same when you guys gave me this job, speaking of this-'

 _'They are all fine and we discovered some rather disturbing news….'_ Fenix said

This was going to be a long day for sure….

 **Hiccup POV (evening of that day)**

I felt something soft against the back of my head, like… a pillow. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling, the ceiling of my room

'This is weird; I was in the forest, what just happened?' I tried to get up, but something pressed against my body, I looked and saw Stoick's arm on me

"Hiccup?" he asked, taking my full attention "how are you feeling?" weird, he would just leave with whatever I was feeling and leave me be

"A little dizzy…" I lied, I'm not used to receive HIS attention, except when I destroy something on the village

"*sigh*… good, I have something to talk to you son"

"Yeah, I also have something to talk to you dad" man, how this feels weird now, calling Stoick the vast my dad

"It is time for you to learn how to fight/I don't want to fight/ **Dragons** " what?

"huh, go you first" Stoick offered me

"No, no, no go you first" I said politically

"Alright, after what happened this morning, I decided…" Oh great he found me on the woods, argh how I gonna explain to dad that I can't go home now? "*Sigh*… you won. The training to fight dragons start tomorrow morning"

Crap! "Oh I should have talked first. You know dad, we have already too many dragon fighting Vikings, but we don't have that many-"

"You will need this" he said, obviously ignoring me, handing me an axe

"I don't want to fight dragons, dad" I plead, trying to look like I'm struggling to hold the axe

"Of course you can kill dragons" he said proudly and started going for the door

"Translating: Dad, I can't kill dragons" I said again trying to get it through his thick skull

"But you will" he stated firmly

"No I'm a hundred percent sure that I can't" I tried again

"This is serious, son" he said giving me a look that said 'no more room for arguing' "When you carry this axe, you will fight like us, talk like us and think like us" he said proudly gesturing to each thing he said

"It will be over all of… this" *roll of eyes*

He just gestured to all of me "But you just gestured to all of me" I deadpanned for him

"Deal?" he asked

"this whole conversation felt just like a monologue" I muttered

"Deal?"

"… deal…" I said

"Alright, train hard and firm." He said placing both his hands on my shoulders, then got up "I'll go lead another expedition to find the nest. I may come back, probably"

"And I'll be here" I said to him.

When he closed the door "Probably…" 'I better go tell dad about this'

Quickly I got up and jumped out the window and made a beeline straight to the forest

When I arrived there, I entered and smelled something nice coming from the kitchen

Dad's making dinner, great!

"Dad!"

"Hiccup? You arrived? So early" Dad said coming to greet me "What happened?" he asked already knowing that something was up

"… dad… Stoick-"

"Hiccup, I have already told you thousands of times, while I may be now your dad, I'll never take his place as your father, so you shall always, ALWAYS call him your father, no matter what, ok?"

Yeah I kinda forgot to mention that he doesn't like me not calling Stoick my father, but that never was a problem, so I'm good with that

"Ok, he put me on dragon killing training" I said expecting him to either be proud or get mad at Stoick, but he just raised an eyebrow

"Is that all?" Oh, on! He wants to know- but I cant tell him that!

"Yes, that's all" 'please believe the lie, please believe the lie!'

"…" Oh no "Ok, but why are you so unhappy? It was this that you want wasn't it?"

"Dad, remember when you told me to hide that now I'm stronger, so that way no one would be trying to pry around me and find you?"

"Oh that's why, don't worry, you'll do just fine" He said with smile, while putting an arm on my shoulder

I smiled "can you help me train before that?"

"well, you might need the extra training" he said "But first let's eat then we better get started with training"

With that we went to eat dinner, but I knew this was going to be a very long night, very, very long…

 **Dragon POV (Dragon's nest)**

It have being alright two sunsets and yet nothing, my brother, just where are you?

 **"Hey! Small nuisance, get out of my way!"** Another one of those arrogant Flame scales, again wanting to get my cave for himself

 **"This is my cave you jerk, get lost!"**

 **"You don't give me orders, hatchling!"** he said stepping forward

 **"Get back!"** I warned and readied my blast in case he tried to advance again

 **"Leave her alone Fireclaw"** said a Poison tail, whose cave is just next to mine **"How many times you need to get beaten before you learn?"**

 **"This is not of your business, Sharptalon. Get lost!"** he barked obviously thinking he was an Alpha *Roll of eyes* honestly the males here are just arrogant and stupid like the humans on the island my brother use to raid

 **"Funny… she said the same thing to you and yet you're still here"**

 **"I told you to get LOST!"** He yelled and attacked the Poison tail

 **"ENOUGH!"** I yelled and blasted him before he could harm the Poison tail

But that might not have being the right choice

 ***ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR***

 **"WHO DARES TO AWAKE ME?!"** it was the queen, the Death Mountain, one of the deadliest and evilest of all the alpha dragons

I knew this would be end if I stayed. I did the only thing that was sane at the moment: I flew away; immediately after I started flying the others around the nest followed me, since it would be much better to wait away from the nest until she calmed down.

I knew my brother wasn't one to stay away for too long so I just picked his scent back our cave before everything started and now I gonna track him down and see what happened to him.

 **'No matter what happened, I'll help you brother, just you wait'**

 **So this was it, how was it for you? give me your opinion and don't worry you all will know WHO is the winner of the contest, just wait and stick with me a bit longer**

 ** _FenixX13… Logging out…_**


	18. Dragons always, always go for the kill

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **this story was Beta read by RushAlias**

 **I remember saying that there was going to be only Cole, but I ended up going back on that. I'm sorry for not sticking to my word, but it got hard to imagine the franchise gang being together after what Snouty did, so I made a new gang for him and twisted him a little because of his new gang and their friendship for the last years they've been together.**

 **some people have been asking me to put someone in the village to take care of Hiccup, while it would be a good idea, this Book will only have Cole taking care of him and Venom trying to make his life impossible.**

 **on a side note, this is JUST book One; there are other books coming this way, but not before this one is finished** **Chapter 17: A dragon always, _always_ go for the kill, or do they...**

 **Normal POV: shortly after dinner**

Hiccup and Cole went outside, the latter carrying two wooden swords. soon both arrived at a small clearing of the forest, stopping on his track the young auburn haired boy knew what was about to happen as soon as he surrogate father stopped walking

without warning, the man from the future threw one of the wooden sword at the boy, taking advantage, of what he believed to be a moment of distraction, he made the distance between them grow small in a matter of seconds and swung his blade horizontally towards his son of consideration

Hiccup expected this surprise attack, it was one of his newfound favorite battle tactics and his father knew this better than anyone else (if the animals of the forest could be considered people), so right after the sword was thrown at him, he sidestepped grabbing the sword's handle and spinning while keeping the blade vertical. Soon both swords collide with one another and Cole, taken by his thrust attack momentum, couldn't avoid the the backstab attack of Hiccup.

tripping on his feet thanks to the pain on his back, Cole couldn't help but smile at how good his son was becoming at hand to hand combat, before he could fall face first on the ground, he threw his hand forward and did a dodge roll to get back to his feet, but wasn't able to do so.

Hiccup saw this and charged forward giving slashes left and right, so not to allow his opponent to get any ground footing, which resulted in Cole falling with his back to the ground, but before Hiccup could register this, Cole's foot hit him on the stomach and he used this chance to grab him by the collar and threw him forward, making the boy fly about a few feet

Hiccup recovered from the sudden throwing attack, deciding to change tactics he began to run back towards the house they just left

Cole taken by the heat of the battle didn't notice where they were going, but as soon as he saw the house his mouth twisted into a smirk 'smart boy, you almost got me, this time'

not intending to show he noticed the obvious trap, Cole sprinted as soon as he saw his young trainee stopped right in front of one of the walls of the house

Hiccup was indeed smart, but Cole has underestimated him, for he was just waiting for Cole to take just another step forward, when he suddenly stopped, a wide smile in his face and his eyes glinting slyly

"Nice try son, nice try..." Cole said casually "if I took just two more steps, that" he pointed to a tree trunk at his right

" trap you made in case a bear or something similar walked through here would be triggered and if I tried jumping over the trigger, that" he pointed to the ground covered with leaves that surrounded the house now at fall

"would take care of any unfortunate intruder that might have been capable of disarming the first trap..." he breathed out and then breathed in with pride of the boy's intelligence "brilliant, simply brilliant son not only you took me by surprise at the beginning of the training but you lured me into a trap... too bad I already knew these beforehand" he said smiling with more pride

Hiccup should have been terrified of this, but he did what Cole wasn't expecting, he started laughing.

not expecting this Cole lowered his guard and raised an eyebrow at the unexpected reaction. Hiccup all the while just kept laughing and soon was on his knees still laughing, have he not noticed? was he plan so brilliant that he didn't even notice?

Grabbing a small stone from the ground, Hiccup stood up again and after a few breaths in and out, he relaxed "really dad, haven't you noticed yet?"

This got Cole off guard, what he meant with that, just then he noticed the stone in his hand and was so focused on it to hear Hiccup talking, then when the stone was thrown at him, he snapped out of his trance and side stepped out of the rock's path

"missed" Cole singed

Hiccup just raised an eyebrow "who said I was aiming at you?"

when those words reached Cole's ears, his face twisted with pure and uttered terror as he remembered the most recent and most harm causing trap Hiccup made in the last summer. turning quickly to try and grab the stone before it could hit its target

but it was already too late, with a click the trap was activated

"I hate this trap" was all Cole could say before the ground beneath him opened.

He fell hitting his back with the stone floor that was hidden inside the trap, groaning in pain he stood up and heard it

 ***sheirk***

the dreaded sound only one among all the most terrifying and most horrible creatures could do, slowly turning on his heels, Cole's gaze fell on a pair of yellow acid eyes that were looking to him with curiosity.

he relaxed, this one wouldn't do him any harm, but then he heard another

 ***sheirk***

this time it sounded threatening and came from behind him, again slowly turning around Cole's gaze fell at yet another pair of yellow acid eyes, this time they were looking to his as if they were going to jump out of their socks and bite his own.

Hiccup was just looking from above, with a smile on his face 'of all the creatures to be feared, he fears this one the most? now I I'll won't let him go free from this for at least a few hours, it's so funny' he laughed a little

there on the ground was one of the few creatures Cole learned to fear, the hard way and with a little incentive from a few previous encounters that gave him a lot of pain, there it was: The Terror Terrible

Cole standed there, frozen in his place, almost if not, already thinking that if he stared long enough he would either become invisible or mind control the small sized ('pain expert and namesake keeper') dragon

For a few moments nothing happened and the suspense of how this would ends, was (metaphorically speaking of course) killing Hiccup, who couldn't help but grin at how his adoptive father was terrified of the small dragon when-

Cole released the wooden sword and backed off slowly and surprisingly the dragon didn't attacked him it only lowered itself and eyed the fallen sword like it was about to snap and strike him instead of Cole.

until he screamed, scared even, and jumped out of the hole with his inhuman strength and quickly found the closing mechanism, pushing it to close ththe doors of the small cave.

once the cave was sealed, he fell on his back and breathed out in both panic and relief, then he noticed the young boy looking to him with a wooden sword pointed at his throat. aside from how scares he was, Cole couldn't help but feel proud of the boy he was raising

"good strategy, lure your enemy into a trap, making them think they got you, but if they already are one step ahead of you-" Cole interrupted himself smiling a little more

"then make them think they have you cornered, when in fact they are the ones who are cornered" Hiccup completed smiling at how his father have approved his tactic, when suddenly his sword was ripped off his arm and then placed at his throat and he fell on the ground with the blade still there

"correct, but never low you guard even when you have already won the battle" Cole said then added sagely "a battle won-"

"-isn't a war ended" his son answered with defeat written all over his face

shortly after they both got back Inside, they went to bed, Cole could use a little rest now and Hiccup have big day ahead of himself tomorrow morning

 **Hiccup POV: morning, the following day**

Gobber raised the gate with his good hand while saying "welcome to dragon training!"

I held Stoi- my father's axe tightly and stepped in after everyone else did, hearing the twins saying something about getting some scars like burns and mauls *roll of eyes* typical of them

"it's only fun when you gain a scar out of it" Astrid said *roll of eyes*

I didn't said anything, honestly what have I saw in this girl aside from her beauty?

"Hey!" someone shouted "Who let him in? is he here to get killed by the dragons? I'll help 'im. which dragon ya want to be killed by?"

of course, Mulchtongue, grandson of Mildew the Unpleasant... what's HE doing here, his grandfather said he was way to superior warrior to be trained with normal Vikings and that he would be the one training him

"HEY! am talking to ya, choose ta dragon already, I want to see some blood"

just like his grandfather, unpleasant and if that isn't enough he lives for his name everything he says is just a pile of yak mulch, nothing worth your time

with that said, I just focused on observing Gobber, waiting to know when training would start

that until a punch hit me, I fell on the ground and someone stepped on my back

until there everything was normal, but then what happened next I wasn't expecting in a thousand years...

 **Snoutlout POV**

Alright, like Astrid said no turn back now

when we entered the arena, the twins were already saying were they wanted their scars, if we're still being friends I would share my thoughts with them...

what changed from all those years before, when we were friends...

"HEY!" I think even Mildew heard that yell "Who let him in? is he here to get killed by the dragons? I'll help 'im. which dragon ya want to be killed by?"

argh... *pinch nose* Tongue? what is he doing here? He's not supposed to do dragon training

"HEY! am talking to ya, choose ta dragon already, I want to see some blood"

I saw Astrid from the corner of my eye, she was angry, even more angry than she is with me when I flirt on her. I can't blame it though, Tongue can be just like his grandfather some- actually all the time

I looked back at him when I heard someone hitting the ground, looking to where the sound came, I saw what happened; Tongue just punched Useless

If this was on any other circumstance I would just shrugged it, but not this time

before Astrid or anyone else could move, I rushed towards him with my hammer ready

"Tongue!" I cried and when he looked at my direction

*Thwack* I hit him in the face with my fist and then hit his stomach with my hammer sending him flying away from Hiccup and me

Hiccup and everyone else were just shocked that I went to his rescue, well as much as I dislike him, as family we have to stick together when the time come

"Why ya hit me?"

I went straight to him and grabbed his tunic collar, raising him off the ground

"First: what are YOU doing here, you were trained in dragon killing already and second: if you're not going help, then get out of the way!" I said the last part throwing him away, towards the gate

"Oh! consider our friendship over! with how you always pick the wrong fights and draws the unwanted attention I'm surprised my uncle haven't send you to live with your grandfather since you exactly like him" I said angered with him and if his mulch filled mouth wasn't bad already, his attitude was exactly like his grandfather, he never back out unless outnumbered

"well ya no better than I am!"

"tell me something I don't know already!" I yelled back, blinded with rage "you think I never noticed how everyone in the village look down at me, either because Useless and I are blood related or because I never stand for him." I felt some tears threatening to fall from my eyes now

"you think using this will make you better than me or bring me down? ya know I just realized why your grandfather isn't allowed on the village, all because he would do everything in and beyond his power just get people down and hating each other, ALL BECAUSE YOU GUYS LOVE TO SEE OTHER PEOPLE'S SUFFERING!" I yelled the last part and threw my hammer at him

he went out of the way and ran straight to the village, his face twisted with emotions I never heard of before

when I looked back to other trainees, everyone was looking to me stunned like I suddenly became a nightmare and was trying to act like a Viking

"what?" was all I could ask

 **Astrid POV**

OK this was strange, Snoutlout defending someone that isn't himself, either a demon came to get him and his doing his best to behave or Ragnarok is coming and he's already feeling guilty for all the evil he did in the past

"well that's no wat 'a' had in 'me mind, but thank ya Snoutlout, I was going to get 'im out of ta ring but ya did it for me" Gobber said awkwardly as the situation itself

"well, now if there's no one else who shouldn't be 'ere, let's get started" Gobber said after a few minutes of inspecting us to find someone, who shouldn't be here

I was looking for someone like that right now : The twin, OK they should be here; Fishlegs, good scratched three already; grr... Snoutlout, fine but I'll just make his training hard if he flirts on me again; ... Hiccup... if he's here then the chief have put him on training to prevent what happened on he forest to ever happen again.

now there are just Rex, who I still barely believe to have accepted the idea of fighting dragons instead of building houses and boats like he told everyone when he and his family arrived at our island and Boarskin, who said that he wanted to be a healer and caretaker instead, probably doing this because his parents ordered him to do the training anyway

in the total we're eight, so whatever Gobber give as training will be either a group combat training or a split up tactic to corner a dragon... who knew _read_ could give so much information and possibilities for combat, maybe I should even stick around Hiccup to learn more, after all he knows more than most, not to said, the whole village all together and still have knowledge to make all of his gizmos and inventions

'and a, even though skinny but, hot body-'

*blushing pink* from where thatcame from?

soon Gobber yelled at Fishlegs for be giving away information about dragons that wasn't even relevant with training *roll of eyes*. boys...

"Wow wow, Gobber!" Snoutlout pipes up suddenly "aren't you going to teach us?"

OK, he made a valid point (this is really weird), since Gobber was already opening the gronkel's cell

"I believe in learning in 'ta' job" he said before pulling the lever down and releasing the dragon

well it will be a interesting way to train

 **Normal POV**

shortly after the dragon was released, it hit the wall and went back flying around the ring

"today is about surviving. you get hit, you're out" Gobber said casually then "Quick! what the first thing you'll need?"

"A bigger weapon?" Rex asked holding up his hammer

"A doctor?" Hiccup asked, if one paid close attention to him, they would notice the shield on his arm

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asked

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Boarskin asked giving him a 'are you stupid or something?' look

"A shield!" Astrid cried already grabbing her own 'when have Hiccup picked that one up?' she thought as she noticed that Hiccup already had a shield and was standing like it didn't weight anything

Hiccup noticed that Astrid was looking to him and tripped in his own feet to fake difficulty in holding the shield

Gobber was already telling them "if ya have to choose between a sword and a shield, always go for 'ta' shield!"

the twins were already fighting over the same shield, throwing insults and hitting each other with it

This didn't went unseen by the Gronkel, it shot a fireball at their shield destroying it and making both twins fall face first on the ground

"Ruffnutt, Tuffnut you're out!" Gobber ordered "you shields are good for another thing: noise! makes as much as ya can to disorient the dragon" he said to the remaining trainees, who did as they were told

Snoutlout didn't missed his chance of flirting on Astrid when she happened to move to close to him

"Hey, babe guess what, I'm changing to my parents basement, you should come to work out with me-" Snoutlout was interrupted by Astrid's side roll and a fireball hitting his shield, sending him fly a few feet

when Astrid's roll ended she was right next to Rex and Hiccup

"each dragon have a shot limit, what's the shot limit of a Gronkel?" Gobber asked

"uuhh... Twelve?" Rex asked

"no, no three!" Boarskin said confident

"No! Six!" Fishlegs cried from afar

"That's right, there are only four left now" Gobber

Fishlegs was about to say something when the Gronkel came out of nowhere and smashed his shield with its tail

"Fishlegs, you're out!" Gobber said and Fishlegs ran away crying in panic "now there is one shot for each of ya!"

Rex moved closer to Hiccup, without noticing and both hit their backs

"Hey~ fancy meet ya here blacksmith, shouldn't ya be making nails now?" Rex joked about Hiccup's position as the blacksmith's apprentice

"what about you, shouldn't you be learning how to build a boat, carpenter?" Hiccup joked as well

this was little secret among these two, even though they were not friends, they respected and joked around each other

suddenly a fireball hit Rex's shield sending him rolling toward Ruffnut

"Hey there beautiful, enjoying the show?" Rex flirted on her, when he was at her feet

at first it looked like she was going to hit him, but then she glanced to somewhere else and walked away

'maybe next' Rex thought to himself

Hiccup was just wondering what in the name of Freyja happened to Rex to him flirt on Ruffnutt instead of Astrid like everyone, when said girl came out of nowhere and stood at his left

from afar they heard Boarskin crying out and running toward the group of teens, leaving Hiccup alone with Astrid

"So... it's just you and me?" Hiccup asked, a little afraid of what she would do to him now that he was the only one left with her

Astrid noticed the fear in his voice and glanced at him, sadness in her eyes to show him, she wouldn't do anything against him

in her moment of distraction, the Gronkel saw its chance of attacking and fired at her, but Hiccup saw this

"Astrid, look out!" he cried and moved her out of the way, but got his shield hit and it went away rolling

"There's just one shot left" Gobber said, then noticed that the Gronkel was going after Hiccup " 'Iccup!"

Hiccup was trying to get his shield back so not to be blasted by a fireball, but ended up cornered at the wall. the Gronkel approached him and was reading it last blast when Gobber grabbed it with its hook hand, making the blast hit the wall

"with this, that's six- get back to 'ta' cell ya overgrown sausage" Gobber said and threw the Gronkel into it, closing the gates

"are you OK?" Astrid asked Hiccup offering a hand to help him up

Hiccup was taken back by this act of kindness, especially coming from Astrid of all the people, but did accepted the help

from afar, Snoutlout seeing this, was fuming remembering what one of the strange talking snakes told him that the spell was wearing thin around Astrid thanks to the intervention of a goddess, making Astrid fall for someone else other than him

'why Freyja what's her with Useless, he's a disgrace to the village and tribe' he thought fuming

"remember! a dragon always, _always_ go for the kill" Gobber said looking to Hiccup with seriousness in his eyes

Hiccup then remembered something, something really important 'then why...'

 **stay tuned for more**

 **Next chapter update: day:?/month:10-11/year:2016**

 ** _FenixX13... logging out..._**


	19. Triple chapter

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **OK, this been some time since I last updated, I must say this right here and now: why have our lives take up all of our free time?**

 **it like when we just want to read, write, watch a movie, sleep, even go to the bathroom! life always want to have our full time attention and focus and don't care what happens to us, only wants our full attention to what it wants**

 **(if you're an exception, tell through review)**

 **anyway, without any more delays, here's chapter 18! (special three-in-one)**

 **This chapter was beta-read by RushAlias**

 _ **Grab you favorite cinema snack and enjoin the chapter!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Evil awakening / Doubts and thoughts / crash landing**

 **Normal POV: unknown location (few hours after chapter 17)**

Venom's body was resting on top of a large bed-like stone, his wounds still fresh and bloody; the room he was in have snakes crawling over the floor, hissing and growling.

soon a crooked and sinister voice echoes through the room's walls becoming louder and louder, as the voice speaks with intelligible words the shadows started dancing in accord.

soon the voice started sounding more deep, profane...

wicked...

snake-like...

the shadows came out of the walls and started dancing in a wicked and disturbing way, while approaching the unconscious body lying on the stone bed.

the voice let out a ear piercing cry and the shadows all dissipates and a dark red mist took their place, slowly entering the spellcaster's body making dark markings to appear where they were entering and forming patterns like of a tribal tattoo slowly reaching his head. when they reached his neck his eyes went wide open and with a gasp he made the mist dissipates instantaneously

"*breath in*...*breath out*..." slowly his memories started flooding back and his eyes twisted with anger, but deep inside there was sadness and a very faint sense of regret 'No matter how strong I am now, he still defeats me' tears started falling from his eyes as he remembered who he fought a few nights ago 'no matter what... HE STILL DEFEATS ME!'

*sobbing* "why...?"

*sobbing* "why...?"

*sobbing* "WHY CAN'T I DEFEAT YOU?!"at the force of his thoughts, the walls of the room crackled

"*sobbing* ... it doesn't matter what... *sobbing*" he hugged his knees and started crying feeling his heart ache with every memory, every sound echoing at his ears

"Nohop thkaz ihnmin lakluo" those words still echos in his ears and made his tears to fall even more feverishly

* * *

 **Astrid's room: evening (first day of dragon training started) (Astrid POV)**

after training I told my parents I needed a little rest and locked myself in my room for I once again, stole Hiccup's journal, grrrrr... Gods what's my problem?, why can't I just let it go?

sighing, I opened his journal and started reading the last note he made for me, well to sharp-head that is...

 _My dear friend Sharp-head, I have to tell you this utterly terrible news: Stoick the Vast, my Father, has put me on dragon training._

 _I know what you must be thinking: why would that be bad? well just recently I made a terrifying discover: I CAN'T KILL dragons, not I don't WANT to kill..._

 _I can't say more than this but, I don't have the courage to kill one, even to save my life_

I was a bit puzzled by that, but given how we treated him to the point he tried to commit suicide, the idea of Hiccup not being capable of killing was understandable

 _Also, remember than I have a crush for Astrid, the shieldmaiden of the Hofferson clan?_

 _well, I don't know if you're a girl or not (Why you never told me that?)_

I felt my heart ache at what I read after that, tears started falling from my eyes and a knob formed at my throat

 _I don't have a crush for her, at least, not anymore_

 _Also she much better paired with Snoutlout, since they made a perfect couple_

 _after all she's... well, Astrid... she's the personification of beauty_

 _she's strong, athletic, brave and the most beautiful girl of all Midgard for Thor's sake!_

 _I on the other hand, what I am? a weakling, a runt, Useless as they have labeled me_

 _with all that said, she's better off with Snoutlout, even though he's a jerk, can you please keep this between us?, and an stupid muttonhead (and that), and a moron (that too), and a insensitive- (you know keep everything I said now just between us ok?)_

I felt my heart ache with what he said about me and Snoutlout, but found it funny that he badmouth snoutface and still want it to not be told to anyone

*giggles*... I never giggle, nor laugh or even show any emotions at all, only when I am reading Hiccup's journal... *eyes wide open with realization*... and now I just know why...

I finished reading, just before doing anything else

 _well tomorrow will start dragon training, maybe, we will finally meet in person_

 _if not, can you, at least let me meet you one day? maybe we can have a good talk together and so other things, until there_

 _your friend Hiccup_

quickly I grabbed my pen and ink and started writing my reply

 _My dear friend Hiccup, I too think it is time we meet_

 _If you manage to read this before nighttime, I'll be at the Great Hall for dinner_

 _Just to give you a hand in finding me: I'm a girl_

 _Use this phrase when you get inside: "any weapons to sharp?"_

 _I'll answer it with this: "Just the usuall"_

 _until tonight, your friend Sharp-head_

with that I closed the book and ram out to place it back at it's place, then went to do my chorus until nighttime

* * *

 **Cole's house, evening after Hiccup left to go to meet his mysterious friend (Cole POV)**

*Sigh*'... well... better get over with it' I thought while looking to the dishes, which I just finished cleaning, and now (That I decided) will put them all in their places

...

...

while doing so, I started humming one of my favorite musics, in a low tone, and imagined what was going on at the Great Hall, maybe now things are starting to get better for Hiccup.

that thought made me smile, he was finnaly going to have someone, aside from me and Gobber, his teacher, to talk to; for me nothing could be better now-

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

*GASP* 'what in the name of God was that?' I thought then somthing clicked in my mind "Night Fury..." i whispered and went outside

...

...

I looked throught a part of the forest trying to find the 'Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself', if what Fenix and Dragon told me was indeed true, then I would be capable of-

*Thwack*

"Ouch!" I hissed in pain and looked at what hit me

... 'Oh you gotta be kiddin me' the Night Fury was right in front of me, and glaing with rage

I knew I was death meat now, no one can beat a Night Fury, unless you are another Night Fury. Then I noticed it was not glaring at me, but _behind_ me, to my sword

I remembered Beautscale telling me that if I was armed no dragon was going to trust me and would immediately attack, well problem found

Slowly I raised from the ground and moved my hand towards the sword, but moved away from it whenever the dragon hissed, then took it out of my back slowly and threw it as far as I could without losing sight of it.

trueful to her words, the Night Fury stopped hissing and looked at were I threw the sword, then it looked back at me 'Oh no', then it- she, now that I could see better, I saw the tip of her tail, it have two tailfins with somesort of small ball at the tip of the tail.

She was looking like a misture of a cat with a puppy dog, I almost laughed, ALMOST but didn't, and I slowly opened my coat (That I made on the first 'Devastating Winter' I lived, and produce a cod I took before coming here, showint it to the Night Fury

She eyed me with suspecious **"What are you planning?"** She asked me, well she wouldn't expect me to answer her, and I was really wanting to talk, but couldn't not without compromising my disguise.

So I just streched my arm holding the fish and turned my face away, to let her know I wasn't going to do anything, shortly after that I heard soft groans coming from her and dared to open one eye and looked at her

"Y-y-you're toothless?" I stammered, then saw the retractable teeth 'Oh... smart dragon' I thought without even being fazed by how she ripped the fish out of my hand

I stood there for a minute or two looking to her... funny, for some stupid reason she looked really familiar and she was the FIRST Night Fury I SAW (I never saw BeautScale in person, so that said) I streched out my hand and turned my face again

for a few moments I was standing there waiting for something to happen then, she touched my hand; looking back to her I saw her face touching my hand and since she trusted me this far, it was better if I did the same

 **"My name is Cole Hunter, I mean you no harm and if I can I will help you"** I have being receving lessons of Dragonese from BeautScale and have being practicing with Dragon

To said that she was stunned by what I just did, it was an understandment, she was shocked to the core of her soul

 **"H-h-h-how -When- Just-... HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO SPEAK MY POEPLE'S LANGUAGE?!"** She roared her question in my face, making me fall flat on my back

 **"Wow wow wow, calm down-"** just what bite me into saying that?!

 **"CALM DOWN?!"** Great, she freaked out... **"How can I calm down, when a human is speaking the language of my kin and how in the name of Draco you learned to speak it!?"**

well... she was taking this rather well, now she'll get her mind blown up, but I swear if this all goes wrong I gonna kill those two (Dragon and Fenix, BeautScale is ok), I made contact with them while telling the my false story to her

 _'YOU DID WHAT?!'_ that's Dragon for you

 _'There's a mark that resembles the dragon god, we will place it in you right arm, that way she will trust you'_ BeautScale said

 _'Be careful next time and try to contact us with big time intervals, so you will not be noticed'_ Fenix warned me

when I finnaly showed the mark of the dragon god, she stopped yelling questions and just looked at the mark: a dragon with what looked like a crown made of the scales on top of his head and four tusks coming out of the sides of his mouth, a tree on one of his shoulders and huge wings that were taking most of my arm, but the most breathtaking feature was the huge, and I mean HUGE, armor-like appearence that his torso have

 **"..."** she looked to me stunned, then back to the mark and so forth, once she stopped, she tried to bow her head, but I didn't allow her telling her that I wasn't the one she need to show her respect.

she introduced herself as Night Star, young sister of Shadow Strike, a young Night Fury that have a strong faith in the dragon god and was loyal to no one unless they were the warrior of the dragon god himself and how they ended up being controlled by a evil queen that was so strong that she was capable of submitting her brother and herself to do her biding

 **"A few nights ago my brother was forced to come in another raid and he didn't returned, I came to search for his, but got myself so exausted that I crashed on the ground here, can you help me?"**

that certainly explains why I heard her scream, but I didn't knew where her brother might be, but would help nonetheless

Nodding I made her follow me to tend to the few wounds that she gained in her fall, I just couldn't let Hiccup see her, not yet at least

* * *

 **Well that marks the end of this chapter, also I'm not going to mess with Hiccup and Toothless, just make sure that some other things happens.**

 **How do you liked, was it good? tell through review and if you have an idea to make the story better, don't feel shy, it is most welcome than anything in here**

 _ **FenixX13... Logging out...**_


	20. Announcement

**I have a small announcement to give to you all.**

 **but let me introduce myself, I am One, Fenix OC.**

 **for the time being, my author will not publish any chapter, for he is unconscious** **however this does not mean you will have to wait until he recovers.**

 **I am one of his best OCs so far and I have a 'writer' ability, so I shall provide you all with the necessary chapters until my author awakes.**

 **there is one last chapter he made before falling unconscious, all do to this evil plot he was making which left me with no other choice but to knock him out until he forgets this evil plan.**

 **until we meet again, with a new chapter and news concerning my author condition.**

 ** _this One, the Shadow Hunter, returning to the darkness..._**


	21. Love declaration

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **alright, everyone I think I've have delayed the announcement of the contest winner for far too long already**

 **here on this chapter you shall find the unspoken answer to the so spoken question: with who Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third will be paired with?**

 **the answer: Read this chapter to the end and you will find out XD**

 **also, Hicstrid fans, prepare yourselves for an insult to your beloved shipping (It's because of how the characters are behaving and feeling, NOT because I hate HiccupxAstrid pairing, I love it pretty much, thank you, but the story follows this line, so I'm sorry (better prepare just in case *Grabs broadsword and take battle position*))**

 **Cole Walker: He probably forgot to put this on for you and since I, myself feel disgusted with what he wrote down below (or any S***- C*** he turned on the swearing blocker... whatever... I hate him and anything he writes, but what he wrote down ther is disgusting so here you are)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXWarning!** **Warning!** **Warning!**

 **disgusting and out of rating stuff down below, if you dislike kisses, blushings, love declarations and all this horrible stuff then stop reading this loser wit and go find some more better book or fanfic that surely are what you're looking for. OH and blam this jerk author off fanfic forever, please**

 **signed his OC Cole Walker (from Transformers Prime-Shdow Hunters)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **...**

 **...**

 **you asked for it**

 **Cole Walker: Oh C***!**

 ***Unleashes ultimate final attack (name not revealed for secrecy that is necessary)***

 ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash*** ***slash***

 ***sheets blade***

 **Cole Walker: I... hate... you... *faints***

 **you hate anything that I do, even the girlfriend I gave you, right?**

 ***Cole instanteniously wakes up* Cole Walker: I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART AND YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!**

 **Good, now begone! *Snap fingers***

 ***Author's Note for Chapter is now disabled until the end of the story***

* * *

 **Chapter beta-read by RushAlias**

 **Grab you favorite cinema snack (Chocolate bars, candies, you order(write through review so I can know what to buy and give you all)) and enjoin the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Love declaration**

 **Great Hall nighttime (scene of the Dragon Manual)**

 **Normal POV**

'Storm... just was I needed. wonder how's dad doing with this' Hiccup thought as he arrived at the Great Hall

"Alright, where did Astrid went wrong today?" Gobber asked the other trainees

"I got myself distracted..." Astrid said disinterested "It allowed the dragon to catch me off guard"

most of the teens joked and made their own remarks about it, Snoutlout as always tried to flirt on her saying she was doing nothing wrong

"She's right ya 'ad to be hard on 'yerselves" Gobber said seriously, then noticed Hiccup getting a plate and going to another table "And where did 'Iccup went wrong?"

"Uuuhhh, he showed up?" Tuffnut snickered

"He wasn't eaten?" Ruffnut added grinning, only for both to receive a death glare from Astrid

"He tried to win over my future wife with that sorry excuse of a rescue!" Snoutlout said glaring angrily to his cousin

then Astrid slammed the table and glared at him, with blood and rage in her eyes

"First: I'm not your future wife Snoutlout, I'd rather be lone and unloved than be with you and second: Hiccup did something great, he putted someone else's life above his own EGO, unlike you" Astrid said the last words glancing to Hiccup who, like everyone else, was stunned to see her of all the people standing for him

"... uuhh... thank you Astrid" Gobber said awkwardly then composed himself "Ya need to live and breath this: The Dragon Manual; every knowledge on every dragon we know is right in here"

 ***THHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMMM***

Gobber glanced up when he heard the thunder "There won't be any attacks tonight; Study it!" He ordered while going away

"WAIT?! we're supposed to read?" Tuffnut asked

"Even if we're alive?" Ruffnut added her own question

"What else you suggest we do? bury it? we're dead meat as soon as we do it! Gobber will have our heads and I pretty much rather die been eaten by a dragon in this case!" Rex exasperated

"I rather die reading this than being swallowed by a dragon that I don't know how to fight all thanks my stupidity" Boarskin said completely out of fear without thinking, thanks to today's training

what he said make everyone look to him like he grew a second head, or better in this case, became a second Fishlegs

"I said I rather die by READING that been eaten by a dragon, I'm a healer apprentice not a dragon fighter" he added which made everyone roll their eyes

"Why read words when you can KILL the things the words talk about?" Snoutlout said what everyone was thinking

"OH! oh, I have read it seven times already" or at least what most everyone thought "there's this aquatic dragon that-" Fishlegs went on ranting statistics about the dragons of the book, not even noticing the looks everyone was giving him

"Yeah, I REALLY was going to read this book" Tuff said sarcastically, making Fishlegs stop his ranting

"But right now...*Yawn*" Ruff fake a yawn to show her disinterest

Hiccup rolled his eyes, not noticing a certain blond girl was looking at him completely focused

"You guys read" Snoutlout said getting up "I gonna kill stuff" he added making his way to the doors

"I gonna see Gothi" Boarskin said sprinting out

"Home!" Rex said making his way, not before winking to Ruffnut, who twisted her face like she saw something really disgusting

Astrid waited until everyone was out to get behind Hiccup silently and stealthy without him noticing her. when she was behind him, Hiccup saw the shadow that was towering over him, he took a moment to identify it was a girl's shadow, smiling he said

"Any weapons to sharp?" grinning to himself, finally he was going to meet his mysterious friend

"Just the usual" his smile dropped, his heart ached at the sound of that voice, the voice of a girl he was starting to forget, Astrid

* * *

Slowly he turned to look at her, hoping it was his head playing tricks on him, but as his green-forest eyes meet icy-blue eyes, his heart stopped beating, she was the one stealing his journal? why was he even surprised? he should have expected something bad of everyone of this village by now, that didn't took her out, since she was now his ex-crush

"What do you want?" he asked in a emotionless voice, keeping his head low

Astrid winced at the sound of his voice, so cold and hard, but she composed herself "I came here to do what Gobber ordered us to do" she said placing the Dragon Manual on the table Hiccup was sitting in

"Not interested in doing with you" he hissed at her, sending a cold and venomous glare towards her

She steeped back, her heart aching with how he was glaring to her "Hiccup..."

Before she could even say another word, Hiccup got up and was starting to leave. this made her panic, she sprinted and grabbed his arm, but he tried to shook it free from her grasp

"What you want from me?" he asked, the venom and cold stronger in his voice now

"I want to talk with you!" she said holding him with more strength than she thought it was necessary

"I said I want nothing to do with you!" He spatted and shook his arm violently to get free

"No you didn't, you said you didn't want to read the Manual, nothing else" she said struggling to keep him in her grasp "Hiccup stop! I'm trying to-"

"NO! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL OF THEM! ALL OF THEM! SOON OR LATER YOU START TO TEASE ME, HATE ME, PUSH ME ASIDE LIKE ALL OF THEM!" he yelled at her

This scared a few others that were nearby, but they didn't got fuzzed by it

"Let go of me Astrid Hofferson, I want nothing to do with the likes of you, people like you just toy with the others and when they are no more fun to toy with they just dump them away and crush eveything they might possibly have meant to them, and you're just like that" he said with a dark and cold look in his eyes "And I suggest you go apologizing to you boyfriend, since you probably broke his heart when you stood up for me" he added and shook his arm one more time

Astrid stood there, frozen, tears were now falling from her eyes and her strength was failing her. she couldn't believe it, Hiccup hated her, the boy she was falling for (without realizing until now) hated her and thought she was in love with the most despicable and stinky boy of the village

Hiccup stopped struggling when he noticed something wet in his hand, he looked at it and then where it came from, immediately he froze, Astrid Hofferson the most toughest and proud girl of the village was crying? what was going on?

Before he could even realize what was happening, she released his arm and planted a kiss on his cheek, then whispered in his ear "I'm not Snoutlout date... I'd rather be dating someone that is really attractive... and that's you Hiccup..." she started sobbing but she went away crying

"..." For a moment of two, Hiccup stood there frozen, his hand on the cheek Astrid kissed and her words playing again and again in his head _'I'd rather be dating someone that is really attractive... and that's you Hiccup'_

Hiccup felt like he was punched in the stomach again, again for once during his training with his dad, he got a punch that was too strong for him to handle, but it was accidental, but his dad told him something that day, something that he had forgot in his rage fit

 ***Flashback***

"Son, never forget this: never, _never_ underestimate or misjudge someone, just by their appearances or by their past, that will make you, not only no better than them, but also make you lower than them. thinking that will only bring hate and distrust to you and will make you be truly alone" he said, then got up and stretched a hand for him "But if you do so, don't let that defeat you, go after those you hurt and do your best to make amends with them. never let the dark in you heart win you over son, you're much more stronger than it and you can make sure to not make those mistakes"

Hiccup nod and took the hand to get up

 ***Flashback end***

with his mind made up, Hiccup sprinted out of the Great Hall searching for Astrid, intending to apologize and tell her something he was holding up for a looooooong time. It didn't took him much effort to locate the girl standing near a tree by the border of the village, she was with her back turned to him and the village crying her heart at what just happened. the rain hitting

clenching his fists Hiccup ran as fast as he could before yelling "ASTRID!"

Said girl, snapped out of her crying and turned around just in time to get seized in a hug, by no one else than the boy than have made her cry

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry" Hiccup said while holding her closer to himself, crying for being stupid, crying for being a jerk like his cousin, crying for making the girl of his life crying "I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have yelled at you or said everything I said to you. I'm jerk, a big stupid jerk! I-I-I... *sobbing* I'm sorry!" he said and released her

the girl could only watch him crying, but was hard to see if he was really crying since his face was soaked, and looking regretful of everything

"If there's something, ANYTHING I can do to show you I'm really sorry, I'll do it, just ask...!" Hiccup said kneeling, but holding Astrid's hands on his, softly running a finger over hers "Just ask and I'll do it" he said one more time without looking up, but crying all the same, feeling her gaze as cold as his own

"...Anything, you said?" She asked in a emotionless tone, which made Hiccup cringe, but he nod

"Anything you order" he said seriously

"...raise" she ordered and he obeyed "Look to me" He obeyed without question "Kiss me"

His eyes went wide, did she just asked him to kiss her? her eyes were serious and there was something inside them, something he saw on the Hall but shrugged it off because the rage: Love

"I said: kiss me!" she repeated and he did so without complaining

Astrid closed her eyes taking in their kiss, he was hesitant go any further than just were he was, but she was intending to change that. she started kissing back, slowly but hungrily wanting more and more with each move

Hiccup was hesitant at first not wanting to get her (more) mad at him, but as soon as she started kissing back, he understood that she wanted him to continue. just as she, he was going slow, but was hungry for more, without even realizing what he was doing, he wrapped a hand around her waist and placed the other behind the back of her head, trying to get a hold of her in fear of losing her

Astrid felt the same way, for the moment he got a hold of her, she wrapped her arms around his back, on that moment she felt something that made her gasp. breaking the kiss to breath and allow her to get over her sudden (that he understood) panic

"W-w-what's wrong?" he asked worried, was he doing something wrong

"...Hiccup..." she murmurred and placed both her hands on his chest, feeling the toned muscles below the tunic, just then a lightning strike somewhere nearby, making her snap out if her trance "...Let's go to your home" she said and he didn't protested

It was better get out of the rain, or they could get sick. shortly after entering his 'home' Hiccup grabbed a few towels and give some to Astrid, so she could get dry he also went to the kitchen to prepare something warn to drink.

placing the water on the bowl above the fire, he started getting his fur coat off so to but it to dry. he was about to ask Astride if she wanted to borrow some clothes just until her own, when he turned and saw her taking the her leggings out staying only on her underwear, blushing he averted his gaze

"do you want something to dress?" he asked a little- a lot embarrassed "just until your clothes dry, i-i-i-its ok if you don't want any that I have here I-I-I can go get some on your house-"

before he could continue, his lips were taken into another kiss from Astrid and she was holding him with the same desperation she did outside, soon they had to separate for air, and Astrid wanted something, something that she was getting dizzy to get

"Take your tunic out" she whispered in his ear

said boy's face went redder than the fire of his living room, was she really asking him this? or was his head making this all up?

"I said to take the tunic out... I want to see how you feel like without it" she whispered again, this time grabbing his tunic to take it off

Hiccup immediately started helping her and with a bit of struggling from the two pushing and pulling the cloth, they finally were able to take it off him.

Astrid's eyes fell on his chest, letting out a small gasp she started running her hands through his chest feeling better how tone it was

'I guess working on the forge have done wonders on him' she thought to herself 'and he is my boyfriend now' "I want one more thing..." she said in a low tone barely above a whisper

"what is it?" Hiccup asked feeling like now she would get mad at him

"I want you, Hiccup Haddock to be my boyfriend" she whispered in his ear, hugging him through his neck and slowly kissing his cheeks "... what do you say?" she whispered

To say that Hiccup was stunned was barely above an understandment, he was completely shocked by her request and was thinking he was now daydreaming all of this and was still near the cove where he found the Night Fury

"...I'm must be dreaming all of this... it can't be real..." he was rating to himself, not aware that he was speaking those words, until Astrid lips touches his own and inviting him into another kiss

this time none of them wanted to saparete, only keep going forward and not caring for anyhing in the world right now, but as before both got to separate and make their minds settle down

"If this is a dream..." Astrid said, getting Hiccup's attention "Then I don't want to wake up... never..." she added before starting to kiss him again

Hiccup believed now, she wasn't playing with him or trying to make a fool of him, she was really declaring her love for him... well he better declares his for her

"Astrid..." he managed to say between kisses, that made Astrid stop and look to him "I... I want to be your boyfriend, not because you asked me for, but because I love you, with all of my heart and I'm sorry for making you cry, I really do"

her eyes widened, just like her smile at the sound of those words "You mean it?" she asked a little unsure

"I never say something I don't mean Astrid ***** , I love you and nothing will make me regret saying this" he said before leaning in for another kiss, one she took with happiness

...

throught the course of minutes, both were just kissing but that soon started becoming a make out season and before they noticed they were starting to go too far...

* * *

 **On Cole's house**

Cole was tending to the last injuries of Night Star, when he felt something tugging the back of his mind, then he sighed in irrittion

 **"What's wrong?"** Night Star asked

 **"It not you, you're fine, I just finished, but the problem is my son"** Cole said already irritated and soon focused on the house were his son was, feeling him and a girl 'of course... *Sigh*' he thought after feeling how the two teenagers emotions were high up

Screctching his hand out in the direction of the house, he focus on the bowl that was on the fire, conjuring a simple levitation spell he made the bowl lid go up, then slaming it on the ground with so much strength that it startled both teenagers, making them forget what they were previously doing

"there, problem solved!" he said to himself, but Night Star looked to him confused "I just used a spell I learned to scare my son so he won't do something he's not supposed to do right now" he explained

 **"And that would be?"**

 **"Giving me grandkids before he got at a mature age"** he said with a half lid smile, to which Night Star understoond and covered her head with her paws

 **"what bite him into doing that?"** she asked out of pure curiousity, but blushing so hard that the scales on her face where turning pink and head heat was steaming

 **"Probably, because he found his lifetime mate and forgot everything else just to enjoy their moment to the climax of a ralationship between male and female in heat"** he said dismissively, but grinning after seeing her embarasment

Ok now she was throught with asking those thing, humans were really weird, why have Draco chose a human as his champion, she'll never know, but she was glad that he took care of her injuries and was letting her stay there for the time being

 **"thank you, Champoin of my god"** she said closing her eyes

 **"I'm his guardian, not the champion himself"** that snapped her out of her sleep, making she look wide eyed to him; he was just a guardian! then who was the champion, probably sensed her confusion, for he was studing her shock

 **"Draco have first chose a human woman, for she believed it was possible for humans and dragons to live in peace and harmony, but Odin the father of all the humans gods was against her being his champion. he tried to kill her using a dragon, but Draco fought him and made the dragon take her to safety away from the followers of Odin and made her child, his new champion"**

Ok, now her head was completely messed up, Draco the god of the dragons chose a HUMAN as his champion and it was female, then after she was almost killed by HER OWN GODS, he chose her child. this was strange,

 **"You know..."** Cole said snapping her out of her thoughts

 **"Your brother's dissapearence might be of my son's doing"** he said with a hand on his chin

 **"You said your brother dissapeared a few nights ago, right?"** she nod her head

 **"My son was put to be trained on how to kill dragons, but just don't want to do it, but he's afraid of telling me... and on the same day the Night Fury that usually comes to attack, didn't pass throught this forest, which is how he usually made his escape"** OK now she's getting suspecious of him, until he raised his arms as a gesture of surrender

 **"I have no idea where he is, just my son knows and I rather have him telling me out of trust than out of fear, what you prefer? scaring him to tell you something he might not tell because of said fear or wait until he tells you that by earning his trust?"**

she thought for a moment, what was better having her brother back no matter what she do or trusrt this human? she regreed the desicion she made **"Fine, but I'm worried about him"**

 **"I know and I promise you that I'll talk with him, to get him to tell me where your brother is"** he said looking into her eyes

 **"You promise me, for real?"** she asked a little worried of doing so

Cole put him hand on her snout and caressed her **"I promise"**

that calmed her down a little, she laid down and closed her eyes to sleep a little **'I'll find you brother, please just wait'**

* * *

 ***Reference to nightstar productions' many HTTYD fanfics**

 _ **FenixX13... Logging out...**_

* * *

 _ **One here this was the last chapter he made before going crazy, but from here on I shall continue his work, I will not destroy this fanfic**_

 _ **this One, the Shadow Hunter, returning to the darkness...**_


	22. Hiccup won't hold back anymore

**My author do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its contents, only me and Cole Hunter.**

 **I have forgot to mention that I speak in a formal way, for it is a part of my training, but that is a subject for another occasion.**

 **My author, as I have said previously will not be publishing anything for time undetermined; I, however, shall continue his work from here until he recovers. do not be afraid, for even thought I speak formally, I shall continue the story with my author writing style.**

 **His current condition have not improved much, but it has improved a little. You may think I am lying, but he created me to speak the truth and only the truth, so I am and will always be telling you the truth, no matter if it is not supposed to be spoken or it is preferable to lie, I cannot and will not lie. if you posses any questions concerning the story or its development, please ask, I will answer you the best I can.**

 **A warning that I believe it should be placed:**

 **any reviews with offensive content, swearing(only while I am in charge of the story) and similar nature (such as calling demons or any other creatures of the dark) are not welcome. I, a Shadow Hunter, do not allow these are to live and any mention to them, I will follow and execute the mentioned creature, be warned**

 **In relation with the story, the characters that will be appearing here, will be present in the village because Stoick, the Vast, has ordered then to stay and protect the village in case a new raid happens while most of the warriors are away searching the nest.**

 **I have already take too much of you time, so please, have a good reading and have a good day or night**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Hiccup won't hold back anymore**

 **Hofferson house, early in the morning**

 **Normal POV**

 ***Thud-Thud* *Thud-Thud* *Thud-Thud***

it was pretty early in the morning (more earlier than what Vikings are costumed to wake), no one in the Hofferson house was up yet, nor in the rest of the entire village for the matter

 ***Thud-Thud* *Thud-Thud* *Thud-Thud***

Or so it was to be thought; someone was already up and was rather impatient with the Hofferson family, requesting their presence immediately

 ***Thud-Thud* *Thud-Thud* *Thud-Thud***

"Uuuurrrrrgggggghhhhhhh..." groaned Hogar Hofffeson, Astrid's father 'who could it be this early in the morning?'

 ***Thud-Thud* *Thud-Thud* *Thud-Thud***

"*sigh in exasperation* Alright! just stop banging the door already!" he yelled, still sleepy to notice how high he did so and almost woke his wife

Hogar passed through his daughter's room and noticed the empty bed, normally Astrid would only wake after her mother and then would go out to train. he shrugged it off, thinking she was already awake and was training earlier, since the dragon training started yesterday.

when he arrived at the door, whoever it was, have lost it patience and started banging the door with more strength, making an even louder noise. Hogar lost his own and as soon as he opened the door, he threw a punch straight into the man that was standing there

"I have told ya I was-" Hogar was barking before recognizing who he hit "Spitelout?"

said man was holding his nose with one hand and with the other was gesturing he was fine "Man... ya still have that hard punch ain't ya, Hogar?" he said with his voice mixed between the pain and joy

Hogar fixed him a hard glare "what ya want?" he asked in a hard tone that said 'I'm not in the mood to hear crap'

"Easy there boy-o!" Spitelout said waving his hand, which now Hogar could see it was holding a piece of paper "I just want to talk"

"About what?" Hogar asked without humor or interrest

"Ya know my boy have a liking for your girl-" Spitelout started before being interrupted

"Me and everyone in the village, we all know, because your boy doesn't stop flirting on her and at the most inconvenient times by the way" Hoger said already wanting that this man would simply disappear from his sight

"Hey, hey, easy there, let me talk alright?" Spitelout asked

Hogar was simple not in the mood to hear or with humor enough to bare this talk, but gestured to him to continue

"Well, you know that my nephew, Hiccup, is supposed to take his father place, but we both know that my brother won't do it. Just look to 'ta boy, he'll be the death of us all; while my boy on the other hand is the ideal chief for 'ta village, my brother knows that and he'll annunciate him as the new heir for 'ta sake of the village" Spitelout grinned while he spoke "And since he'll be the actual heir of the tribe, who is 'ta ideal girl to be his wife, than your daughter?"

Hoger was, not stunned as impressed but stunned of rage "You came here to sign a contract of marriage, between my girl and YOUR boy?" he said with rage in his eyes, but Spitelout didn't even flinch

"Hogar, you know this is the right choice as of, first: your family will be directly connected to the chief's family, second: the honor you, Hoffersons want back so dearly, will be given to ya all in a silver platter.

just by signing this contract and making your daughter be married with my son, who just want to be with her. you will your family's honor back and my boy will have his girl married to him, we all win with this!" Spitelout got Hogar on that, while he dislike the Jorgerson he couldn't losing a change to restore his family lost honor and he too thought that the Haddock boy would't keep his place as the heir for must time, since he haven't improved his physics, it was better assume that Stoick would put his nephew to rule

Hogar was about to asnwer when, behind Spitelout he saw-

"Astrid!" Hogar shouted and ran towards his daughter, hugging her with so close to himself with fear of losing her, after a few moments he realeased her of the hug and looked straight into her eyes "where have ya been? yer mother and I passed the whole night waiting for ya!" he said with a serious tone, but soon melted in a worried tone, trying to hold back his tears

"Dad, don't worry, I was fine, I just was-"

"ASTRID!" her mother cried and came out of her home, holding her in a bear hug, muttering all the names she called Astrid when she was a baby

"Mom! stop this, it's embarrassing" she said blushing out of shame, from having to hear her mother call her all those things in front of a stranger "Mom, I'm fine. now could you just stop calling me those names and release me?"

when her mother did, her father was was already asking her his previous question again

"Just where have ya been?"

"Are you hurt?" Alva, her mother, was always the over protective type of parent, always treating her child like an infant. this just boosted her daughter to show her she could be tough and brave

Astrid just rolled her eyes, a habit her got whenever her mother treated her as an infant "Mom, I'm alright and before answering your question dad, what's HE doing here?" she asked glaring daggers to Spitelout, who was quiet all along, just watching

"uuuhhh... well you see, Astrid... Spitelout came to me with this offer-" her father started saying, just before Spitelout takes over and finish the phrase for him

"Your father and I were discussing about a marriage contract for you, to marry my son" Spitelout said with a grin

Astrid's eyes went wide as her face twisted with terror, Spitelout was intending to make her marry Snoutlout, her father couldn't possibly going to agree on that, could he?

She turned to her father, looking for something that could tell her that he was lying and her father wasn't going to sign that contract, but her father never met hers and was stammering and was rubbing his hands nervously and apprehensively. she felt her heart fall on her stomach, her father was going to sell her like livestock to the Jorgerson?

he can't... he can't... he wouldn't do it... he just CAN'T do that to her!

"Dad..." she said weakly, tears threatening to form in her eyes

"...*Sigh* Astrid, please understand, it's a great opportunity for you to restore our family's name and honor." her father said finally, but his voice was sounding as one of defeat

"Snoutlout will end up winning the title of heir since he's more than qualified and the Haddock boy is... well you know it, he's a fishbone and it's a choice you have to admit it's far too generous to let go off and- Astrid!" he called her when she ran away, away from her house, from her mother, from him

"I can't believe you did this! I don't want and I'll never marry Snoutlout Jorgerson dad, no matter what you tell me, I won't marry him!" Astrid yelled without turning to look to her parents, she felt betrayed, sold like a slave; those thoughts just kept boosting her tears to form and fall from her eyes, while she ran, straight towards the only person she felt like she could trust

* * *

 **Haddock house, a few minutes later**

Hiccup was preparing to leave and go to the forge to start working, he already closed the house and was about to start walking when he saw Astrid running in his direction.

While he didn't knew what was going on, he stood there waiting for her to get closer to him, as soon as she was close enough he opened his mouth to ask her what happened, when she just went and hugged him like her live depended on it.

she was crying, again, but for a completely different reason this time; that was for sure, since he promised her last night that he would never do any harm to her ever again. he hugged her back and kept caressing her back until she calmed down a bit, just enough for her to talk again

"What happened?" he asked with worry in his voice, passing his hand on her hair to help her calm down

"M-m-my father *sob*... my father just *sob*" she was crumbing again, but Hiccup kept caressing her in order to calm her down

"sssshhhh... sssshhhh... relax... ssssshhhhh..." Hiccup said to help her calm herself

it was all perfect now, her boyfriend was comforting her, she was away from the Jorgerson man and his contract and all was well in the world...

"HEY!" or so she thought "I'm through with it now cousin! I'm tired of warning you to stay away from my future wife, but its just like you don't listen at all!" Snoutlout came from down the hill and yelling at Hiccup for be holding Astrid so close to himself

"I think its time someone teach you a lesson about messing with someone else's wife" he roared while getting closer to them

All of Astrid's previous crumbling pain disappeared and was replaced with nothing but pure rage from his arrogance and hate for him and his father being trying to take her away, but before she could move away from Hiccup, Snoutlout threw a punch that went flying towards Hiccup's face.

she was about to grab his fist when-

"What?!"

"..."

"I think it is you that need to be taught a lesson... cousin" Hiccup said, Snoutlout's fist on the palm of his hand, five or four inches away from his face

without warning Hiccup pulled Snoutlout's arm closer to him and releasing Astrid threw a punch of his own straight into Snoutlout's chin, the force of the punch threw said boy away two or so feet, at this moment Spitelout and Astrid parents came running and stop to see the scene that have been played

Some others, who were awaken by Snoutlout's yell came outside to see what was going on and saw the Jorgerson boy on the ground and the Haddock with his fist raised, a few joined the pieces more quickly than other and started murmurring

"Did you saw that? Hiccup, the Useless, just punched Snoutlout" one murmured

"But how is that possible?" another asked

"Is he fighting Snoutlout for the Hofferson girl?"

"Impossible, she's a fine lass, she would never want anything with the Useless, unless have him sharpen her weapons"

"How did Useless mustered the strength necessary to punch someone?"

"Is it even possible to Useless to punch someone without breaking his fishbone arms?"

Astrid's rage was now directing itself towards the small crowd that was gathering around, she was about to talk some sense to their heads when Spitelout suddenly yelled

"THAT'S IT BOY! WHEN STOICK GET BACK YA GOING TO GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Spitelout was about to walk toward him, when Snoutlout raised, a hand on his nose

"Dad, stay outta this. he's mine and he just go lucky to hit me" Snoutlout said seriously

"I wouldn't call that luck from my perspective" Hiccup said lowering his fist "that was you thinking that everyone his a target, standing still so you can land a hit on them"

that did the trick and soon, Snoutlout was giving a warcry and charging to tackle Hiccup. the young and small Viking was expecting this and side stepped when he got close to him, before his opponent could even register what was going on, he grabbed his tunic collar and threw him the way he came, charging but this time against his own father, who because of the shock, stood still until he saw his son getting dangerously close to him, in an attacking sense.

Soon both father and son were on the ground, son on top of father and the crowd just stood there looking between Hiccup and Snoutlout, how in the name of the gods was he, Hiccup the Useless, capable of taking Snoutlout down?

Before anyone could ask questions, Hiccup darted out of the small crowd, towards the forge, since going to the forest would arise suspicious from everyone. Astrid started running after him when her father held her by the arm

"Astrid... what just-" her father was still shocked by what he saw, but his daughter interrupted him with a raised hand

"That dad, was my boyfriend defending me from a jerk like Snoutlout" it was all she said before shaking her arm free and running after Hiccup, leaving both her parents and the small crowd that has joined to watch, completely stunned

She was dating Hiccup? what have bite that girl into doing it?

* * *

 **The Forge, half an hour later**

"Astrid come on" Hiccup pleaded

"No~" she teased, this was starting to get ridiculous

"I'll just ask one, last time-"

"And my answer will still be no"

"Gods! Astrid, just give me back my tunic!" Hiccup said loudly while trying to snatch his tunic back

Since arriving at the Forge before Gobber, Hiccup was followed by Astrid and since he entered the closed workshop, she have being trying to get his tunic off of him and finally she succeeded

"Not a chance in Valhalla, I want you without it" Astrid said after getting a little away from Hiccup

"..." Hiccup stopped on his tracks with a puzzled face "...what for?"

Astrid started blushing madly at his question, she kept trying to find a good answer that wouldn't say 'because I want to see your well toned and shaped body, that's really hot!', she was blushing madly when she noticed that something was missing from her hands

"Hey!" she yelled at her boyfriend, who was putting his tunic back after snatching it out of his distracted girlfriend "Not fair" she pouted, since when she's so girly?

"everything is valid in war, my dear" Hiccup said then smirked "And as well as in love" he winked at her

that made her, previously disappearing blush, to return with a revenge and at full power, her face heated in such a way that she didn't knew if the Forge was getting hot or if it was herself. Her boyfriend must have noticed that, since he opened all the windows, welcoming the cold air of the morning to her heated face. smiling she took a seat and watched as Hiccup worked on this place: heating metals, shaping molds, pouring the heated metals into their respective molds...

'it is amazing what he is doing' she thought to herself 'he works in just harmony, such precision, such... I'm lost at words to describe him'

she saw taking a piece of heated metal with a pair of tongs and started hammering the metal, for a second a thought passed through her head and again her face heated up, she covered her face to avoid showing her blush

'How can I think something like that? that's... aaarrrrgggghhhh gods help me, I'm becoming a lost cause'

"Astrid?" she heard her father says, snapping her head out of her thoughts, she saw him looking at her through the window

he glanced over her, then back to Hiccup, then back to her again and finally "what have you done to my daughter?" her father asked in a serious and hard tone glaring daggers to Hiccup, who stopped his work to look at his girlfriend's father

"uuuuuhhhhhh... excuse me?" Hiccup asked completely oblivious of what he was talking about

"Don't you dare play the innocent! what have you done to my girl? why her face is all red? what have you said to her, or better yet how you dared to take my daughter's purity!" her father's face was getting rage, but not of embarrass but of rage

"DAD!" Astrid yelled out of indigination, fixing her own father a glare that in any other situation would have made him proud, unfortunately this wasn't one of them "First: he did nothing, NOTHING to me, he haven't touched me, Second: I'm blushing because of something I thought, nothing else and last I was expecting you to be back at home, selling me like a piece of meat to that disgusting Jorgerson!"

Her father was taken aback by her tone, never she raised her voice against him, never, but what pained him was what she said on the finale of her outburst, he selling her like she was nothing to him, that a few pieces of gold was already enough to him to just trade his daughter. he was about to say something out of pain and rage, when saw Hiccup putting an arm on her shoulder

"Astrid... that's no way to talk to your father" he said calmly, which was surprising in this situation and on top of that he was preventing his daughter of causing harm to him "I have done nothing to her, Mr. Hofferson, I swear in the name of the chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, the only thing I did was kiss her, because she ordered me, but I din't went after anything, I swear"

Hogar was mad at the boy, but looking at his eyes he saw no lies or deceptions or anything that might indicate that he was lying, but he saw only honesty in the boy's eyes. then something clicked in his mind "Anything she order you said" he asked suspicious

Before Hiccup could even answer Astrid stood up and went between her boyfriend and her father, facing the former "Kiss me" not hesitating a moment, her boyfriend did so

Hogar's eyes went wide, did she just ordered him to kiss her and he did without complaining? apparently she did

both kissed for a moment before separating for air and Hiccup took a step back, to not get on her father's bad side any further; but Astrid held him in place by holding his tunic collar "I didn't told you to stop" she said with a wink and started kissing him before he could form a reply

That blew Hogar's mind, since when does his girl wink? he couldn't bare watch this anymore and started making his way back home, to talk with his wife about Spitelout's contract, a the while the scene of his daughter kissing the Haddock boy, kept playing on his head 'Either I sign that contract and have Astrid mad at me but have our future guaranteed or let her be with the Haddock and gods help us all if Alva remotely allows that to happen'

meanwhile at the Forge, since he went out

"Hiccup, come on, you said you would do anything I order" Astrid pouted, since her father went out Hiccup stopped kissing her

"Sorry Astrid, but that doesn't include making out in the Forge, in the Kill Ring, besides relax, tonight I'll give you a compensation for this given your parent allow to go today, just don't forget, not everywhere, ok?" Hiccup said and went back to forge the weapon he was previously working on

Astrid just took her seat back and was smirking at the thought of how she would want that compensation to happen 'Be careful with your promises Hiccup, I'm looking forward for this' she thought already wanting to get her compensation

* * *

Cole's house, same hour

"I swear those two are going to be parenting in a few months if this keeps going on!" Cole yelled, hands on his hair

this startled Night Star, who thought it would be a great idea to take a nap right now, since Night Furies are nocturnal dragons

 **"If he's really doing something wrong, why are you still here"** she asked lowering her head

 **"*sigh*... wish I could do something, but the village is surrounded by some sort of barrier, that keeps me out, but my son can pass it without a problem"** Cole explained **"remember about the human gods that I told you about before? this barrier was made by one them, a traitor among the human gods, one that wants to destroy the world"**

 **"And that's my problem since when?"** Night Star asked with a yawn, showing her disinterest

 **"since this god have put your god against all the human gods"** this make her snap out of her sleepiness **"he is called Loki, the traitor god, and he is the one that created the Death Mountain race, by corrupting and twisting the race it was before, enraging the dragon god"**

To said that she was shocked, was an understatement, this was the most important thing she ever heard in life

 **"Draco used to invade the gods palace, to talk to Odin, the father of all the human gods, demanding the capture of Loki and the end of this war between both races"**

 **"what he always answers?"** Night Star asked, a little hopeful that they were hunting this monster

 **"..."** Cole's face twisted with anger **"he answers with: Draco, you and I are gods, we have no need to interfere with the lives of the mortals. I have more important matters to attend to, such as you, now go back to your domains... this mortal's pitiful war is not worthy our attention"** Cole looked at Night Star to see her reaction, she was wide eyes and mouth slam open

 **"you took it better than I did, I outbursts on him and was punished for so. Don't worry, your god haven't abandoned you, your people or anyone"** he said petting her head, then started telling her some stories he have thought it would help her get some sleep

* * *

 **this is the end of the chapter, I hope that it is not too distant from what my author usually writes**

 **in relation to his condition, he is recovering pretty quickly, we (his OCs) expect him to wake in two or three days time**

 **anymore improvements, I shall report as soon as possible**

 **until then**

 **This is One, the Shadow Hunter, returning to the darkness...**

* * *

 _ **I am back now, but this chapter will stay the same, it was very well written by an OC! I'm proud of him**_

 _ **FenixX13... Logging out...**_


	23. Forbidden Love and Friendship

**My author does not own How To Train Your Dragon, only me and Cole Hunter.**

 **I have some delightful news for you, the condition of my author have greatly improved, but if I may say, by the end of this chapter, he might be awaken.**

 **Also a reminder: the previous chapter and this one were written by me, his OC. All I did was write the chapter based in how he wrote the previous ones and his other fanfics.**

 **now, please enjoy the chapter**

 **or as my author would say:** ** _please take a popcorn and drink of choice and enjoy the reading_**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Forbidden love and Forbidden friendship**

* * *

 **Hiccup POV**

 **Kill Ring**

I was talking to Gobber inside a maze he placed for today's training

"You know, I noticed that the Book of dragons doesn't have anything on the Night Fury section" I said to Gobber, while Astrid and I were back at my home last night, we read the dragon book, but when we finished at the Night Fury section my mind started to wonder have nobody ever seen a Night Fury before me, I have to find out which brings me to this moment

"isn't there, I don't know a second book, a pamphlet or something that might explain-" my question died in throat as my father's axe was burned by a sudden bright fireball

"FOCUS 'Iccup, ya ain't even trying!" Gobber yelled to me from above the ring, while I have found myself face-to-face with our current training dragon, the Deadly Nadder

"Today it's all about attack. the Nadders are quick and nimble; you'll have to be more quicker and nimbler" Gobber said casually

I was running for my life, I saw Rex and Boarskin running towards separate ways; Rex of course was going after Ruffnut and Boarskin, I have no idea, but lucky for me I found Astrid... and Snoutlout, trying to bug her. well she's my girlfriend now, so-

"Snoutlout!" I yelled and threw a punch straight into his face, that made him spin, kissing the maze's wall "I gonna warn you just one time: Stay. Away. From MY girlfriend" I said in a low threatening voice while taking Astrid's hand on my own "let's go"

while we were running, we heard Fishlegs screaming and saying something about teaching methods, Boarskin even joined us and the three of us were making our way to the other side of the maze.

"look for the blind spot; every dragon have one. find it, hide in it and attack!" Gobber said casually, well I suppose you could get casual when you're not trying to either escape or hide from a dragon.

when we were more less far from the Nadder, I thought of asking about the Night Fury again and this was bugging me since yesterday, why haven't he finished me off?

"how can someone approaches a Night Fury without being seen?" I asked after hearing Rex letting out a warcry on the other side of the maze

"Nobody has ever being capable of seeing one and live to tell the story. NOW GET BACK THERE!" he said annoyed with my questions

"alright, alright, but on theory-"

"Hiccup, get down" Astrid said in a low tone, which I understand and obeyed without complaint

we looked over the wall and the Nadder was there looking for us, one by one we passed when it turned it's head on another direction, we were going to pass by it safely.

key word **'were'** because the second I was passing Snoutlout yelled in our direction, making the Nadder see me

"Hey! Useless, come here and fight me if you're man enough to fight a real Viking!" he said before charging in my direction

but before he could do anything, the Nadder came from the other way and attacked him.

Oh gods, why? of all the people I should feel sympathy to help, do I really have to help him?!

*Snoutlout cries of fear like a little girl*

... yeah... totally have to. *sigh* soon I started making noises with my shield, disorienting the dragon and making it turn it's attention to me.

great, Hiccup, now what's the plan?

I ran towards the other direction and made a sharp turn to left and found Astrid struggling to break free from Rex's restraining her arms, Boarskin holding her axe out of reach and Snoutlout trying to kiss her.

...ok now he really asked for it

"Snout!" I yelled but this time instead of punching him, I tripped him and give him a uppercut, straight in stomach throwing him over one of the walls.

I glared coldly to his thugs and immediately they released Astrid

"In my self defense, I have nothing against you two being together, but boss gives the order and I just did it out of just obeying, nothing personal" Rex said shielding his face and Boarskin was right behind him shaking and nodding his head as if agreeing with what Rex said

I eyed both for a second before helping Astrid up, but she didn't need my help, she took her axe back and gave both boys a hard glare, before running ahead. I just gave them one last glare before going after her.

Shortly after that we managed to end up with the twins and Fishlegs, then we went off to keep escaping the dragon and maybe now I could talk to Gobber and learn something about the Night Furies

"they may sleep during the day, like cats. Have anyone seen one sleeping?" I asked him trying to make him answer my question, but then Snoutlout came running with the Nadder behind him

That was when he turned on an entrance to another path, while the Deadly dragon came running toward us , Astrid took the dragon's attention leading it through another path of the maze. The Nadder hit one of the maze's wall and soon all of them started to fall, one on the other and Astrid was walking on top of the falling walls with the dragon right behind her

"HICCUP!" I heard her scream and looked up to see her falling right on top of me

a large cloud of dust was raised from the ground, clouding everything, but I could feel something... something... I don't even know how to describe what was... It was soft, but yet firm, it feels like a piece of clothing and then there's this warm air that keep coming straight into my face whenever I try to push it away

good portion of the dust was settling down and I could see the shape of a body above me, that was when it hit me, the thing in my hand wasn't what I was thinking it was *face turns several shades of red*. Quickly I tried to move to the side and soon wasn't been pinned down by her anymore (and wasn't touching something I shouldn't be touching (Dad's gonna kill me if he ever finds out!))

Soon I could see better, thanks to the dust settling down, and saw what was making her be on top of me: the maze's wall fell on top of her, I lifted it but made sure to look like I was struggling to do so. when Astrid noticed what I was doing she immediately took her chance to get out, I was smiling seeing her ok, but behind her I saw the Nadder getting up and shaking the rumble off itself and looking towards us, more of glaring than anything.

I was going to tell Astrid about it , but she alright knew and turned around, swinging her axe, completely oblivious of the shield stuck on it and hit the Nadder's face, destroying the shield in the process. the Nadder must have felt that, it started retreating back to its cage whining

that's wierd... they say dragons are incapable of feeling emotions of anything and are nothing but killing machines. but if that was true then why was I spared?

I was snatched out of my thoughts when a punch connected to my face, making me fall, face first on the ground. I turned around to see what have hit me and was met with Snoutlout glaring at me

"What the hel are you doing here, Useless?" he asked me like he didn't knew I was put on training with them, then he continued

"you've never helped in the village and during raids, you just do everything in your uselessness to make the dragons escape with our food. now you attack me during training for no good reason!?"

everyone turned their gazes towards me, while I was looking for Astrid. I found her being held the same way as before by Rex, and he was murmuring apologies to her and to me with a sincere face

Snoutlout came and kicked me in the stomach, making me curl in pain, then stepped on me

"decide which side you are already... Traitor" he snarled at me

"Snoutlout! That's it! ya are in deep trouble with these stuns of yours" Gobber yelled, while he approached us "don't ya think I haven't seen what YOU have been doing during training and for all that's sacred in Valhalla you dare to say he's the one not helping, ya're the one not helping!"

Gobber glared furiously to him, then looked to Rex and Astrid "Release the lass, Rex, she have done you no wrong" he said

"I'm truly sorry, but I just obeyed boss's orders, nothing more, I swear to Odin above, I have nothing against you" Rex pleaded with guilty while kneeling down in front of her

"..." Astrid didn't said anything, but didn't punch him either, so I guess that's a good sign

she came running towards me and hugged me like her life depends on it. I was ok with this, but the others...

Rex, Boarskin and Fishlegs were making those faces that make them look like fishes with gaping mouths

the twins were looking at us with wide open eyes, like what me and Astrid were doing was scary or unnatural

Gobber was looking rather impressed, but giving us an approval smile

but Snoutlout, he was glaring daggers at me and his face was turning red with anger and moving one of his hands away

then I noticed where his hand was actually going to

*gasp* I gasped, but acted quickly; moving Astrid out of the way and borrowing her axe, I deflected Snoutlout's sword and send a quick smack to his face with the flat side of the axe. after that I hit his hand took his sword out of it and throwing out of his reach, threw him a punch of my own, which made him fall flat on him back and gave Astrid's axe back to her

"Sorry didn't have enough time to warn you and sorry for taking your axe" I apologized to her, while rubbing my neck, then she did what we have agreed in not doing in the kill Ring; she kissed me

this did the trick of shocking everyone to the core of their souls; the twins were making disgusted sounds, while Rex was whining saying something along the lines of never getting his girl.

Fishlegs and Boarskin were with their mouths hanging and Gobber was looking petrified (not of fear, but of pure and justified shock), the only one who wasn't looking happy with that was Snoutlout and he stormed off the ring

when we separate for air "I told you we weren't supposed to do this in here" I said then whispered I her ear "after this, tonight you're not going to get that compensation of yours"

"I think I can convince you to give it anyway" she whispered back, putting her arms around my neck

"*disgusted sound* you two, get a room" Tuffnut said

We really separate this time and then something Snoutlout said clicked in my mind and made me think...

* * *

 **The Cove (scene of Hiccup and Toothless bonding)**

 **Normal POV**

Hiccup brought a shield with him and a fish. not knowing if the dragon was going to attack him at first sight or not, he made sure to have a knife strapped in his belt, for self-defense.

He threw the fish and waited, when nothing happened he tried to pass but his shield got stucked between to rocks. he knew trying to get the shield off would take forever, so he just picked the fish off the ground and walked carefully looking for the black dragon.

He was just enjoying the sensation of the sun touching his scales when he heard something fall, this snapped him out of the nap he was almost going to get, he looked carefully for the source of that sound and saw the human hatchling that he spared the other day, what was he doing here?

this was something he would find out

Slowly he got down from the stone he was laying on and, unintentionally startled the human hatchling, but what caught his attention was the fact that it wasn't armed and was with a fish in hand. it could be a trap, but the fish smelled as an ok fish, so he just looked between the hatchling and the fish.

Hiccup reach out his hand with the fish to give it to the dragon. for a second it looked to the fish and it's eyes started to dilated and it opened its mouth, before hissing and backing off, while glaring at something at Hiccup's belt. seeing this he showed the dagger hidden in there and tried to pick it up but whenever he tried the dragon would hiss to him, then he did it more slowly and dropped the dagger on the ground. the dragon made a move with its head to throw it further, which Hiccup did without question.

As soon as he could see the weapon sinking in the lake, the dragon looked back to me and change its stance, looking like a giant cat mixed with a puppy dog.

Hiccup stretched his arm out again to try to offer the fish; the dragon, although more confident that the human hatchling wouldn't harm him, approached slowly and cautiously, opening his mouth to get the fish.

Hiccup observed the dragon's open mouth and noticed the gums it had instead of having teeth "Oh! Toothless... I-I-I could sworn that you have-" Before Hiccup could finish his observation, from the dragon gums emerged it's teeth; razor, sharp, curved teeth.

The dragon snatched the fish out of the hatchling's hands and swallowing it whole. Hiccup counted the fingers of his hands, to know if he had lost any, find that none were taken, he glanced back at the dragon

"-teeth..." He muttered, still taken aback by the dragon's swiftness

The dragon looked back to him, approaching Hiccup, almost as if inspecting him.

"No, no, no..." he said backing off, but hit his back on a rock "I don't have anymore"

the dragon knew this hatchling didn't have anymore, but he wanted to know what his true intentions were, in the dragon culture, sharing food is seem as a peace offering and both parties must share the food they have, was this what the hatchling was trying to do? if so...

Hiccup saw the dragon's eyes turning backwards while it made some sounds with its throat and soon half of the fish it ate was in his lap, this was something disgusting if not anything else. the dragon sat in it hind legs eyeing him, like waiting for the boy to do something.

for a few minutes both eyed each other, not knowing what to do and expecting the other to; Hiccup averted his eyes from the dragon, thinking what he was supposed to do, when he looked back to the dragon, it looked to the fish in his lap then back to him. Now he knew what he was to do, sighing in defeat, he raised the fish to his mouth and bite a part of it. this made the dragon croon in happiness, which Hiccup took as a sign that it was happy, he offer the fish back but the dragon made a sound that sounded like a gulp

'Oh you gotta be kidding me!' Hiccup thought when the dragon made the gulping sound

Obeying without questing, he gulped the fish down, but his stomach was not having any it and tried to make the uncooked fish go back the way it came. unfortunately he made the fish go down and after making his displeasure known in doing so he looked back to the dragon smiling, although awkwardly

The hatchling was showing his teeth, not in a threatening way but as if to show it was happy or content, this was strange gesture but his curiosity got the better of him and he trying to mimic the action. it somehow was making the hatchling glance more strangely to him then it moved towards him, with a hand out stretched, this was something he did not like, so showing his teeth in a threatening way he took off, gliding to move away from the hatchling.

he may take the hatchling peace offer, may let it live, but would never, ever allow it to touch him, the last time the hatchling tried to kill him, so what were the chances of it trying again, by his experience with humans, pretty high. all these thoughts passed thought the dragon's head while he burned a patch on the ground to sleep and clear his head, when he heard a bird, chirping happily and flew away. this was a mocking reminder to him, a reminder that he could fly, but now was grounded, all thanks to the human hatchling.

Hiccup approached the dragon and sit in front of him, waiting for it to noticed his presence, when the former did, it groaned and put it's tail in front of it's face to try and get some sleep. taking this as a chance to touch the dragon, Hiccup crawled slowly to the tail and reached out for it, but the dragon lifted it and looked to him. quickly he got up and backed off to give the dragon some space, while the latter moved to somewhere else away from him.

the dragon managed to hang itself upside down on a low tree branch and sleep a little

some time later when he woke up, he noticed that the hatchling was still the but was with a stick in hand and moving it on the ground. once again his curiosity got the best of him and he went closer to the hatchling to see what it was doing.

Hiccup passed the whole afternoon observing the Night Fury from afar, but when the dragon went to sleep, he didn't knew what to do so he walked around the cove trying to find something to distract himself and found a stick and a small soft earth bank and this gave him an idea, he would draw the Night Fury on the earth. this must have gotten the dragon's attention because said dragon soon was on his neck observing him drawing.

'Well, better not disappoint him' Hiccup thought

'What is he doing?' the dragon thought

for some strange and unknown reason both felt like they knew what the other was

Then Hiccup started to draw the lines that formed the body, then made the line of the his chin and the eyes; the dragon looked at the lines and soon started seeing his own face, the hatchling was using the stick to make those line and make them look like him, smart hatchling. that gave him an idea...

the dragon got up on his hind legs and went back to the tree, picking a tree branch in his mouth and pulling it apart from the tree he made his way back to where the hatchling was standing and started dragging the branch on the earth, trying to make a drawing on his own. glancing back to the hatchling sometimes he made a few adjusts to his drawing and then continued, soonhe finished his artwork and gave croon of approval.

Hiccup was confused by these lines on the ground and started walking through them to figure out what this was supposed to look like, when he stepped on one of the lines the dragon started growling to him, Hiccup noticed his foot on the line and lift it, the dragon started crooning, he noticed something on this:

he step on the line: growling

he step out of the line: stop growling

'Then how about...' Hiccup thought and stepped _over_ the line and the dragon crooned and this made him smile

soon he started making his way around the lines, being careful to not step on them, when he approached the dragon, without realizing it, he looked at the dragon that was so close to him now and tried to touch him again, but as before he growled whenever he tried to get near him, Hiccup stopped and the dragon stopped growling.

Hiccup didn't knew what to do to show the dragon he meant no harm, but something in his heart was telling him what to do and he followed what his heart was telling him to do. he stretch out his arm and turned his face away while doing so, waiting for the dragon to do something

The dragon looked at the out stretched arm and the face turned away, the hatchling was trusting him, he didn't knew why but he felt that he could trust this human. he reached out with his snout and touched the hand, feeling the small, soft and warm hand on his scales.

both looked at each other and soon, the dragon snorted and went away, leaving Hiccup there realizing what just happened; he made a friend with that dragon, a Night Fury nonetheless...

* * *

 **Hofferson house, afternoon**

 **Normal POV**

Astrid was making a few dents on her axe, so to have an excuse to go and see Hiccup at the forge, when-

"Astrid!" her father called from the first floor

huffing she got off her bed and went down stairs where her mother, her father and... she couldn't believe... Spitelout were sitting on the table with a parchment opened on the table, one she would recognize anywhere: a marriage contract

"*Sigh* Astrid... we need to talk" her father said looking sternly to her

her mother was fighting tears that were forming in her eyes and Spitelout was looking like he just heard that his son was announced the heir of Berk, and with the contract on the table she joined the pieces together, realizing with terror what have happened

"... how... could you..." she murmured while clenching her fist and fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes

"Astrid... you know it's for the best... the Haddock boy would never keep his position as the heir and Snoutlout is more than qualified enough to take his position. even Stoick would agree on that and he would be a good husband for you" her father tried to show her his point of view in all of this

Astrid was barely believing this, any of this, with one last glare towards her father and Spitelout she ran back to her room and slammed the door close

Hogar only sighed "... she get over it... now about the proposal"

Spitelout grinned and soon both started to discuss the marriage contract

 **meanwhile in Astrid's room**

Astrid was packing a few of her things on her backpack, the one she used whenever she was going to camp out in the woods

she couldn't accept this, she didn't want to accept this, she was not allowing this to happen, she was not going to marry Snoutlout, she wasn't-

the door of her room opened, she turned around to see who opened the door and there was her mother, who noticed exactly what her daughter was intending to do

"Astrid-" she started but her daughter raised a hand

"Mom I know what you're going to say, that I should listen to father and that its for the best and all but I can't bring myself to be anywhere near Snoutlout, let alone love him, I can't! there's someone else I love" said to her mother

"Do you truly love him?" her mother asked

This took Astrid aback, she expect her mother to argue with her telling her to do for the sake of the family, not for love or anything else

"Do you?" Alva asked again

Astrid was still shocked with what her mother asked "More than anything in my life" she answered

her mother examined her face to see if she was lying, but she only found sincerity and love in her eyes

"Go, I'll cover you" her mother said "Oh and could you please let me meet this boy one day, please? I want to know who is the boy that make my little valkyrie happy" she said with a small chuckle

that made Astrid face goes red, that was the nickname her mother gave her when her father started teaching her how to use an axe. Astrid mustered all of her strength to go over the embarrass and hugged her mother

"Thank you mom"

"I understand my dear. you father understand too, but his worried about your future more than anything and even though he is down there signing that contract, he is just trying to show you that he cares for you and wants the best for you. I know that deep down there he doesn't wants to sign that contract but what choice he have? its all to give you a better live my child." her mother said hugging her back "I know you love that haddock boy and if that's what makes you happy, then who are your father and I to stop you" they separate "Go, this needs to looks like you ran away and I found your room empty"

Almost crying Astrid nod her head and climbed out the window. when she was on the ground, her mother gave a scream, that was her signal to run, but she couldn't go to Hiccup's house, it would too obvious. she thought of where she could hid until it hit her... the forest, even if they went there, they would never find her, she was an expert at camping and she could hid her tracks or make false tracks to lead them away from her. She hoped that she could come up with a plan or something that would allow her to stay with Hiccup, the one boy she would love and always be in love with

* * *

 **This is it so far**

 **I have some more news in respect of my author, he woke up a few days ago, but it's still not in condition to do anything for the time being**

 **Thank you all for your time**

 ** _This is One, the Shadow Hunter, returning to the darkness..._**

* * *

 ** _Another chapter well done by him, he really is dedicated isn't he?_**

 ** _FenixX13... logging out_**


	24. Twisting Mind

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **well I'm back and well (if having a crumpled head is being well, then ok)**

 **alright, we came this far, but one this is out of place here: why is Astrid running to the forest instead of going to Cole's House? I will answer this now**

 ** _grab a popcorn and drink, and enjoy the chapter_**

* * *

 **chapter 22: Twisting Mind**

* * *

 **Snoutlout POV: after storming off the Kill Ring**

'how could this have happen? Venom told me that he made Astrid feel less attracted to Useless than before, but she's kissing him!'

it was all that could come to my head right now, my cousin have win over the girl I've been trying to get for over THREE YEARS!

something's wrong about this and I just know who is responsible for that

after I went near the cliffside on the other side of the village (away from the forest, that place give me the creeps), he have some explaining to do

"VENOM!" I yelled, but he didn't appeared "...*grunt* VENOM!"

I yelled a second time

again, nothing

"what do you wisssssh Massssster Jorgenssssssssson"

I snapped my head towards what have talked to me, it was one of those snakes that took him the other day

"..." I still couldn't believe that thing could talk

"Lord Jorgenssssssssson, if itssssss massssster Venom you sssssssseek, I am afraid he issssss unavailable for now" the snake said

that made me raise an eyebrow "why? tell me, it's an order"

it bowed it's head "Massssster Venom hasssssss being sssssssummoned by Massssster-god Loki, he have to report in regard to your progresssssss asssss the future leader of thisssssssss tribe"

Venom was summoned by Loki? man this must be trouble, that clicked something in head

"Three years ago, I ordered Venom to make Astrid Hofferson fall for me through a spell..." I started and the snake nod

"He told me that he did made her at least NOT fall for my COUSIN and you know what I saw today?" I asked, barely containing my rage

"I am afraid I do not know..." it said sadly, well-

"Well... I JUST SAW THE VERY SAME GIRL THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO FALL FOR ME, KISSING MY COUSIN! MIND TO TELL ME WHY THAT AND DON'T COME WITH THE 'FREYJA EXCUSE' AGAIN 'CAUSE I BARELY AM GOING TO FALL ON THAT OLD LIE!"

I outbursted and by the way the reptile was looking to me, it pretty much did the trick of scaring it out of its scales

"... My Lord... you remember why Massssster Venom wasssssss unconsssssscioussssss jusssst a few dayssssss ago?' it asked me

I just nod, but kept my furious glare at it 'of course I remember, it wasn't that long ago'

"Massssster Venom, on that day, have fought not against a Einherjar, those are weaklings near a servant of god Loki, but against a god himself"

"..." My jaw hit the ground, Venom just a few days ago had a fight against a god!? "who was?"

"unfortunately, none of usssssss know, he wasssssss wearing a masssssk and he frozen time and ssssssspace to fight against Massssster Venom"

what? "what?" either that snake talked in a language I don't know or it said something really crazy

"... thisssssss unknown god, have the power to control time, making it sssssssstop at a moment of hisssssssss wissssssssssh or make agessssssss passsssssss in a sssssssingle ssssssssssecond. and the power of sssssssspace, making him capable of moving an isssssssssssland ssssssssuch asssssss Berk to anywhere he wissssssshesssss without needing to lift it by himsssssssself"

"..." If my jaw was hitting the ground before then now it was time for my eyes to jump out of their sockets

a god that can control time and space at will and make most impossible things without even sweating... gods, help us...

"... it was this god that made Astrid fall for my cousin?" I asked already fearing the answer

"I am afraid ssssssso, he alssssso made the sssspell not work in it's full power, making the girl have sssssssome memory loss and lapsssssessssss that do not involvesssss the other boy"

'Great, so that means there are two gods that want to separate me and Astrid' "I have already asked my father to sign a marriage contract with her parents, this should allow me to keep her at my side, even if these gods don't want" I said already confident of my plan

"Exxxxxxxcellent plan Massssster Jorgensssssson, but you sssssshall move fassssster, for thesssssssse gods are already moving their pawnsssss to make ssssssure ssssshe ssssstaysssss with the other boy" the snake praised me with a warning

"Right, well I'll go and persuade my dad into making this go faster, thanks snaky" I thanked the snake

"I am Ssssssilverfangssssss, my masssssster"

'Silverfangs... it matches its color, bone white and faded grey' "suits you" I said and went away

I have to keep Astrid for myself, trying to kiss her in the ring wasn't the smartest of the moves but she'll be my wife in no time that's for sure...

I, Snoutlout Jorgerson, will be married with Astrid Hofferson... no matter what it takes... no matter what...

* * *

 **Forest, later that day**

 **Astrid POV**

I can't believe I did this... I ran from my home

I can't stay in the village, someone would send me back, back to my father... and Spitelout's marriage contract

Grrrrrrrr

'gods why you have to do this to me?

just when I discovered who I love and wants to marry, you send that... that- DISGUSTING MAN to ruin my life!'

I just wander aimlessly through the forest, thinking of a way to tell Hiccup this and how to make my father change his mind...

 ***Rrrrrrrrrroooooooooooorrrrrrrrooooooooooaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn***

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard that roar, I never have heard a dragon roar like that

'is it a new dragon?' that thought raised the terror in me, we already have too much trouble with the dragons we have, new dragons means more trouble

 ***Rrrrrrrrrroooooooooooorrrrrrrrooooooooooaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn***

I heard it again, lowering myself, I tried to find the dragon. someone needs to get rid of it or else it will be a bigger problem to the village.

A shadow passed above, when I looked up I could see a black blur passing.

"..." that was when it hit me, it was a night fury, maybe the same one that Hiccup hit-

"*gasp*" was it looking for him

 ** _*flashback*_**

"remember: a dragon always, _always_ go for the kill"

 ** _*flashback end*_**

Gobber said that they always go for the kill, then that means...

I ran as fast as I could, if that was true then Hiccup was in danger, and he said that was going to pass the afternoon here, in the forest; that makes the dragon's job of finding him easier!

while I was running, I kept seeing blurs appearing on my left and right;

I was seeing this forest, but it was during the night I could also hear someone breathing heavily, from behind me.

I turned to see who it was- but the second I turned back, it stopped as soon as I turned...

'what was that?' I shook my head 'I shouldn't be thinking of this, I have to find Hiccup-'

*Girl scream*

that scream came from the left of where I was. there was a small hill there and some tree that were bigger than most others of the forest

I ran towards there and saw a girl, no older than twelve, with her hands on her mouth and her eyes wide open

"hey, are you ok? are you hurt?" I asked her, but before I could get near her she ran down hill "wait!"

I reached the top of the hill and immediately I recognized this place... it was where Hiccup tried to commit suicide three years ago

I remember seeing him hanging there, his body struggling to live, but I can't remember how I go him out of there, the tree was really tall for me and I was weaponless that night, so how-

"..." I stopped on my tracks seeing a man, that was on the other side of the hill

the man was skinny in shape, but was muscular. he was wearing a red tunic, a fur coat and brown pants. he is blonde, short bearded, tall and have a huge, literally HUGE sword in his back... and he's starting at me with wide eyes, why?

"Astrid?" How in the name of Odin, he knows my name? "So you finally decided to show up, I have been planning the schedule of your training for the last three years. you could give me an explanation of why you didn't come train so far?"

How am I supposed to know him if he's a complete stranger and what he means with training? I never met him before and what is he doing here?!

is he an invader? an outcast? and why is he in the place where Hiccup tried-...

his tunic is red like blood, that huge sword likely to kill thousands in a single swing- **"he is a soldier from Hel... he came to take your boy away... to drag him to Hel..."**

... he's a soldier of Hel... and he came to get Hiccup... not if I can do something about it!

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Wow! wow! wow! Astrid what bite you?" Cole asked after he evaded an attack from Astrid's Axe

"you will not take him away!" she yelled, determined to strick him

"... take...? who...?" Cole asked not understanding where she was coming from

"you can't trick me!" she bark and jumped delivering another attack

Cole evaded again and tried to disarm her without harming the girl, but as soon as he tried to take her axe away she elbowed him and gave a roundhouse kick straight into his face

or so she thought, the second she get her kick, he lowered himself and grabbed her by the waist, throwing both on the ground and knocking the air out of her.

Cole didn't waste any time and grabbed both arms of the girl, holding her firmly in place

"Astrid, listen I don't know what you're talk- urgh" Cole tried to talk with the girl, but she kicked his groin and punched him hard in the face, making him get off of her

Astrid grabbed her axe and was ready to deliver the finishing blow, she raised her axe above her head and was about to cut his head off

Cole saw what she was going to do and even though in pain he jumped and tackled her to the ground again, this time he threw her axe in a tree and held both her arms and legs with his hands

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, making the girl get startled, but making her stop to struggle "I don't know what you're talking about, but it is about Hiccup, I'm not here to kill him and you know it! three years ago I came here to SAVE him! you saw I doing it with your own eyes, then why are you acting like you don't know me?!" Cole yelled, looking seriously to her

she looked at his eyes, a brownish green filled with worry and hurt, like he was speaking the truth about his intentions. for a second, Astrid could only stare at him, lost and confused as him, but something in the deeps of her mind was telling her that he was worthy of her trust, whilst a eery voice kept telling her that he's a threat to her, Hiccup and the village, but what should she trust, her instinct or this strange voice?

Cole looked at her, her icy blue eyes staring into his, confusion, fear and sensation of being lost in her eyes, that and the strange green ring in iris- wait, what?

he looked straight into her iris, there was a very faint ring of dark green in it; at distance it was invisible, but there up close it was now visible to anyone who got this close. Cole wasn't a very powerful sorcerer but with the last three years in Berk, he have been practicing the usage of spells that were placed in his head when he was teleport to this era. someone has put a spell on Astrid and that spell was making her attack him

"Astrid... don't you remember me? or the day I arrived? I was here with you when Hiccup tried to kill himself. I helped you get him back to the ground before he died. I stayed here while you had to went back home to not arise suspicion" he asked trying to make her trust him by slowly dialoguing her memories back

she looked to him, his words, somehow, making sense to her. maybe he was-

 **"don't listen to him..."** the eery voice said, booming in her head **"he is lying... soldiers of Hel are capable of bending minds with their lies... he wants to kill your lover..."**

Astrid's heart skipped a beat with those words

 **"he wants to do that painfully and slowly... but now that you've seen him, he wants YOU to watch while he do..."** her anger started to raise and her fists were clenching with the boiling fury that was forming in her

 **"and when you are not capable of bearing the horrors he will do... he will rape you in from of your lover's eyes and then kill him... dragging his body back with him to Hel..."** her whole body froze in fear, he would be that cruel... she couldn't allow this- this THING to get to Hiccup.

she struggled more and more, attempting to escape his grasp and grunting all along. this saddened Cole, he was left with no other choice but one

"... Astrid" he called her, sadness evident in his voice "what you think I am?"

her eyes widened, what was he plotting? why ask her what she thought he is? "you're a soldier of Hel.. and you came here to take Hiccup away, trying to trick me but it won't work!" she answered, Venom and rage dipping from her voice as her eyes fixed him a death glare

"... I have not come to take Hiccup away... I was send to protect him and he trusts me, he comes to see me more than one time a day, he even spend a night or two at my house here in the forest. if I was send here to harm him, don't you think I would have done it already?" Cole told her with a neutral tone and his face keeping the same state of his voice

all her anger melted and was replaced with confusion, was he telling the truth? or was this a trick to make her lower her guard?

she was confused, part of her (or so she thought) was telling her that he was an enemy and should be disposed off, but another, this one was her most trustable part, kept telling her that he wanted to help and that she should give him a chance

a chance... it was all she needed, if he proved her wrong she would trust him, but if he was lying, she would kill him and wouldn't even need her axe for that... she hoped

"Alright... prove it!" she said, at first he just looked to her, then he freed her hands then her legs

"... have you been hearing voices?" he asked her

this took her off guard, how did he knew she was hearing a voice?

she nod her head

Cole sighed in defeat, just what he feared... someone is messing with her head... as known as Venom.

It would be too risky to ask Fenix and Dragon to help, for this would drain them dry for all the stress and work they would need to do the contact and the process to undo the spell could kill them, for what they told him, Venom was so powerful now, he could fight a god and still win...

he was out of choices, if Venom stayed in her head for too long, there was no telling what could happen to her...

'I guess there is no other choice...' "Astrid, believe it or not, there's someone using a spell on you" he said

her reaction was the expected, her eyes went wide "what?! you're lying, it can't be!" she denied

"you love Hiccup don't you?" Cole asked

"more than anything else" she answered

"then why you avoided him for three years?" he asked

she tried to answer but that hit her like a thousand hammers falling on her head: she avoided Hiccup for three years without a reason

she felt pain, disgust toward herself and rage on the way she avoided the only one who made her happy, without a reason

"you were being controlled by the servant of the god Loki; Venom, the tormentor, why he chose to torture you? probably for his twisted and disgusting sense of fun." Cole told her "he's a powerful sorcerer like his god..."

this took all her hopes, if this sorcerer was that powerful, then not even Gothi, the healer of the village, would be capable of helping her and Gothi is a shaman, so she knows how to deal with magic but if the spell was that strong then she was doo-

"I know a way of freeing you from his spell" this snapped her attention back to him "but you won't like it"

"if is to take this- this THING out of my head I don't care, just do it!" she said wanting to get this spell out of her as soon. as possible, who knows when that freak spellcaster would come and control her mind again

 **Some time** **later**

"*sigh*... alright, ready?" she nod her head "alright, are you ready?" he asked one last time

"I want this thing out of my head, please take it out" Astrid pleaded

"*deep breath*... alright, let's do it" Cole said and soon he started the most stupid, daring but caring and kind act he did aside from being Hiccup's adoptive father

* * *

 **alright this is it, what is Cole going to do to Astrid?**

 **how will Hiccup receive the news that she runaway from home?**

 **what is Snoutlout plotting?**

 **what is Cole trying to do?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **stay tuned for more**

 **Oh! and answering the question of** **thearizona: the two last chapters were really written by my OC, but the rest were all written by me (forgive the grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language, so I make mistakes here and there all the time. So if anyone else have a question, please ask**

* * *

 ** _FenixX13... logging out..._**


	25. Mental Battlefield

**I don't own HTTYD, only my OC**

 **WARNING: some bad (gore) content inside, please read with caution and skip it if you find it necessary**

 **that was why I put this story as T rated**

 **I have no new commentaries to say, since no one asks or says anything.** **although I appreciate the compliments and cheers to continue the story besides... do you know how many views this story received?**

 **nearly 14000 views! that's a record for me! yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

* * *

 **this chapter was beta read by RushAlias, my good friend, check out his new fanfic: Pokemon Dawn and Dusk. it's awesome!**

 **so to the story we go**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Mental Battlefield**

* * *

 **Normal POV: Venom's Hideout, during Astrid's escape**

Venom watched everything his mental slave was seeing, through a special artefact, a sphere he stole from a planet that was called by its inhabitants as 'Middle-Earth'; taking it out of the hands of an amateur wizard that wears only white was child play for him

"... where are you going my little slave?" 'even thought I can't touch her, I can at the very least make her avoid the other boy, so not to make my plans fail'

when she heard a small girl scream, he knew something was wrong she was having flashbacks of the day the scrawny boy tried to commit suicide and that was all wrong; she shouldn't be having flashbacks of that day unless she...

this worried him

Venom used the orb to see her memories of the days he was unconscious

"..." his eyes went wide and terror followed by horror as he saw the memories and what have happened 'this is not good, not good at all. if she stays with that boy, my plans will be washed away... by this- this petty love, I have try and make her hate him, I have to-'

"Astrid?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts

there was a human standing in front of his puppet, a human he never saw in the village, who was he?

as he listened to him, he tried to pry open his head, but something was keeping him out, a force- two forces that he knew too well: Fenix and Dragon... his worst enemies in many years ago and now his hunters, trying to find him and destroy him once and for all. now they have send a scout to fight him? if it wasn't been used against him, he would give a compliment, but those were his enemies and anyone who is an ally to them, is an enemy to him

'let's see how you will deal with against my slave' he thought darkly before making dark green flames appear in his hands and started moving them around the orb while his snakes started hissing and making throat noises

 **he's a soldier of Hel... he came here to take him away...**

Venom whispered these words in Astrid's mind, making her attack Cole. he could only grin evilly, his enemy wasn't fighting back in fear of harming the girl, this was going to be his doom

he laughed and commemorated his easy victory-

"ENOUGH!" a shout snapped him out of his small commemoration

he saw Cole talking to Astrid making her calm down and think clearly

"no you don't" Venom said before whispering in her head again

 **He's lying...**

this did the trick and soon she started to struggle against her captor, but he wasn't trying to hold her up or even coach her into believing him, he was just... glancing at her seeing her eyes-

"...no..." if he was looking into her eyes he would see the spell ring in there, making it obvious that she was being controlled

Venom tried to make her not listen to a word he was saying but her mind was starting to resist him, he had to do something about this or else he would lose his pawn

a terrible idea came to his head, making him grin evilly "Bring the ceremonial relics!" he said to his snakes

these relics were taken from many different worlds and now he was going to use them all to get a boost in power

when Astrid and Cole entered the house, he was arranging the relics to allow himself to receive the boost he needed, but he was slower than them in that matter

"finish arranging the relics! I have to delay his progress or else I will lose my slave" he said to his snakes and moved back to the orb

meanwhile

"Alright Astrid, I know you don't need to be told twice but don't move or think of anything, apart from Hiccup ok?"

she nod her head, closed her eyes and laid down on the bed, while he placed both his hands on her head.

'I hope I know what I'm doing here' he thought before he started to conjure his spell

soon tendrils of light started to come out of his head and started going to Astrid's head, when they connected he stopped reciting the spell

from the outside it would look like they were both sleeping, but a magician would know what was going on there: Cole just entered Astrid's mind!

he better be careful or else he might never come back alive again, or sane for that same matter, his own mind would be lost inside the head of someone else, forever...

 **In Astrid's mind**

Cole opened his eyes and saw that everything was dark... all except for a silver light coming from below him, it were actually his hands; both were now, lines of silver light just like the rest of his body and his clothes. he soon started to run determined to find the source of the spell. as he went on searching there were memories floating around him, that were flying above him, her days as a small child playing with her friends, which surprisingly included Hiccup; the day she received her first axe; the day she stole Hiccup's journal for the first time-

but he didn't have time for that, Astrid needed him and he was not going to disappoint her. he have to find the source of spell and take it out before the spellcaster showed up

Somewhere else

a small red vortex appears out of thin air( metaphorically speaking) growing in size until it was big enough to swallow a human, then it sucked itself and exploded making a dark green lighted human form appears, twisting the memories floating around him, turning them into horrible nightmares... it was Venom's doing...

Venom opened his eyes, here they were red blood like. he was going to find that human and destroy him once and for all, for he wouldn't allow him to live and become a bigger threat to him or his ambition.

some time later

Cole have been running for- he actually don't have an idea of how long he was here, but what was really bugging him was the fact that he travelled too far already and he was yet to find the source of the spell in her body...

he was feeling an odd, wicked and sickening presence somewhere, this was urging him to move faster than he already was

"Hiccup...*moan*"

he stopped on his tracks, wasn't that Astrid's voice? he looked to where the voice apparently was coming from-

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This part was taken off and placed in a one shot that will be published after this chapter is released**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

that's it.

Cole have had enough and was about to try and separate the two teenagers, when he heard a lid hitting the ground, like it was thrown there; at the sound of the lid hitting the ground both teenagers separated, with Hiccup in front of Astrid in a defensive stance, who noticed the action and didn't liked a single bit

"Hiccup! I know how to take care of myself, thank you very much" she pout angered and a bit loud, while turning her back to him

'oh boy...' Cole thought

he was about to do something when-

"I don't think you can't protect yourself, Milady." Hiccup to her with a neutral tone, which was mistaken by both, Astrid and Cole, as anger

"I did this because even if you don't need protection, I want to protect you, even if you hate for doing so" he finished with his voice leveled on the same neutral tone which he used at the beginning

Astrid looked back to him, her eyes wide with shock, but also with a glimpse of guilt "I'm so-"

"Don't be" Hiccup interrupted her abruptly, making her step back fearing he would want her to leave and never talk to him again "*sigh*... I shouldn't have done this without warning, of course you would be offended by this... what I'm trying to say is: I'm sorry. I offended you as a warrior and of course you would feel insulted, for that I'm sorry Astrid"

this made Astrid eyes go wide again, he was apologizing for offending her honor as a warrior? this made her smirk

"I have a request for you" she said in a lustful tone, that went unnoticed to Hiccup, but send Cole's parental self into an high alert, if he was a Monstrous Nightmare he would have coated himself on fire, standing between both teenagers and would be roaring like a mad dragon

"Forget it girl, you're not getting it-" Cole started saying putting himself in front of Hiccup

"what is it, Milady?" Hiccup asked, cutting Cole off

"Are you kidding me-" Cole yelled turning to look at his adoptive son, only to have the boy passing through him reminding him that he was seeing a memory, not the actual thing "*sigh*... what have you asked Hofferson?" Cole asked himself, while watching the rest of the memory

"I want you to protect me" she said, making both boy and man look confused "But only when I can't protect myself or really need to be protected, not matter how angry I get while you do so" Hiccup slowly nod, but was getting the idea

that Cole calm down, maybe he could allow them to date normally after all...

"Also" Astrid said before she threw herself on Hiccup, pressing her body against his "I want you to obey every order I give you" she said in a very lustful tone and started kissing Hiccup before he could even think of a reply

Forget

everything

he said

before,

that's it!

the second this is all over, he's going to put those two in a very tight leash

"THAT'S IT! YOU TWO ARE ONLY GOING TO DO DATE OVER MY DEAD AND ROTTEN CORPSE!" Cole yelled and moved his arms towards the memory, trying to make the two lovers(there's no way to call them love birds or any other thing) to separate

"I can help them with that" said a voice that came from behind Cole

Immediately on pure adrenaline and instinct, Cole dodge roll through the memory and unsheathed his sword, that suddenly was on his back, and countered the attack with a thrust stab towards his enemy and separate his twin blades from the handle sending multiple attacks with both swords.

Venom sidestepped the first attack, but when the broadsword split in the half, he jumped out of the blades' reach but not without being followed by his enemy's deadly attacks. he unsheathed his poison covered blade and paired what he could from the attacks

when his enemy stopped for a split second he found his opportunity to deliver a finishing blow. he thrust his blade aiming at his enemy's heart, already seeing his victory arriving but the silver lined man somersaulted over him, forcing him to dodge roll out of his opponent swords' reach.

when both turned to face each other, none dared to make the first move, but Venom started laughing

"I must say... I was expecting someone older... and stronger than you" the spellcaster said between laughs

"you look, what... seventeen? Eighteen?" he asked mockingly to Cole after recovering a bit from his laughter, but started all over again

Cole just looked, his facial expression was neutral and was almost losing his temper (again) but what held him in place was the fact that this was exactly what his enemy wanted him to do, so he was keeping himself collected in order to not fall on the obvious trap laid for him

"I was expecting them to send a man to fight me but they must be desperate to send all... this" he gestured to Cole, finally stopping to laugh

"you just gestured to all of me" Cole deadpanned

Venom then noticed something, something in the way he deadpanned, the color of his eyes even though very different, they still remembered someone, someone he thought he would never hear or see again.

"you know... you remind me of someone... someone I met in the past... are his descendent?" Venom asked thinking that Cole would know what he was talking about

"What are you talking about? who you know?" Cole asked tightening his grip on both swords' handles, his fighting instincts kicking him into high alert

"oh... no one special, since for you on your time, he's already dead" Venom said dismissively, loosening his battle stance and lowering his sword

he silently whispered a spell making his shadow move out of him and going behind Cole. Speaking another silent spell he made his shadow raise from the ground, becoming a solid clone of himself, wielding a weapon, a serrated knife

"probably you never heard of him anyway, but don't worry..." he added turning his back to Cole, smirking he added "you will meet him pretty soon"

Cole was so focused on the enemy just ahead of him that he didn't noticed another Venom arriving from behind him, with a serrated knife at hand...

When he understood what Venom meant, it was already too late

"Argh!"

in the real world, Cole coughed some blood, but remained inside Astrid's mind, where his mental projection was kneeling down with a knife at the side of his chest, he pulled the blade out and threw it away, then tried to raise

"No, no, no, no, no, no, don't even try" Venom said casually, then smirked evilly turning around to look at Cole " 'cause there are more coming"

Cole's eyes widened and he jumped, grabbing the handle of his broadsword and standing away from where Venom was standing

The spellcaster just raised an eyebrow asking "who said to you that I was going to do it"

this time Cole noticed something behind him and without thinking clearly he turned around swinging the blade-less handle towards his enemy

Venom was about to laugh of his stupid attempt of fighting with a sword handle which, ironically, was without a blade to hold when his eyes fell on the blades on the ground, his blood froze; those were one of the most powerful and sacred weapons of his people, many were wield by sacred warriors of the past, but of all of the things, why was THAT in the hands of mortal human?

a cry of pain came... his own cry of pain

he was thrown out of the girl's mind because of that attack, but what drew his attention was what was on the side of his body...

glancing to the side of his body, he could see it, blood... oozing from a wound that appeared in him...

his snakes stopped working on the ceremony to help their master

"Massssster! we will delay that human for you my Liege" a red and black snake said and it soon started conjuring a spell that made it become a human in a battle armor

"I, Dreadhell, shall make that human pay for what he did to you my Liege" the snake said and conjured another spell that made it disappear in thin air

soon other snakes did the same and they all went inside Astrid's mind to fight Cole, while Venom used a few medicines for his wound, that wasn't healing with magic no matter how hard he tried to cast a spell on it. the only servant that stayed behind was Silverfangs, who continued to work on preparing the ceremony

* * *

when he patched himself up, one of his snakes-soldiers came back from the girl's mind bleeding with a large slash wound across the body and the armor ripped apart around the cut

"I'm... sorry master... I failed..." the soldier said before dying

Venom just went back to the orb, ignoring the soldier that have just died fighting for him and entered his slave mind again, when he came back he saw some of his servants lying on the ground with large wounds on their bodies

"what are you still doing here, go back immediately!" Venom barked enraged

his servants, even though deep wounded, obeyed and retreated

turning his gaze towards the human, he understood why he was wounded and why his servants were defeated: the handle materialized a blade of energy; raw like ore and dancing like a flame...

this blade was capable of harm magicians through their magic, or in other words, even if the magician is protected by a magical shield that blade would pass the damage directed to the shield towards the spellcaster, making he or she be wounded no matter what they were using as a shield

this made Venom furious... this pitiful human was wielding one of HIS people sacred weapons and against him, two things that make him furious: being opposed and seeing weapons of his people at the hands of someone that wasn't him.

he attacked wildly and furiously, using both his enemy's blades. Cole defended the first attack but wasn't capable of avoid the second, the blade connected to his side and Venom pulled the blade

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cole cried in pain, back in the real world he coughed more blood thanks to the wound

not focused but still awake, even through the unbearable pain on his side, Cole punched Venom in the face. this took his foe by surprise, taking the chance he swung his energy sword across Venom's stomach making his foe scream in pain, since the blade have opened his mental projection's stomach

Venom released the swords and grabbed his stomach, trying to ease his pain, in the real world his stomach have received a scar and forced him to cough some blood for the pain he sustained, but he was still inside the girl's mind. rage filling his own mind, Venom was about to attack without care for how wounded he would be come, but wanting to kill the human when-

"Massssster... the ccccceremony hasssss been finissssssshed" Silverfangs said to his master

Venom smirked and forced his mental projection turn into a stone version of itself, while he regained control of his body "begin the ceremony at once!" he ordered before going back to Astrid's mind, facing the human with a wicked and evil smile "You lost... pitiful mortal!"

Cole was about to strike, not allowing Venom to do whatever he was planning to do, but The madman raised his hand and shape sweltering Cole was held in the air by an invisible hand, smothering him slightly, but the grip on his neck was becoming tighter. Cole tried to slash the invisible arm but has no success in the task

"Prophets, you're really just a damn stupid, pitiful mortal human, aren't you..." Venom said shaking his head slowly "... you can't fight something that isn't physical and do you even know how to use the handle on your hands?"

Cole stopped struggling and looked to Venom, an eyebrow raised and his face saying 'And you know it because you use one of these all the time'. Venom laughed, thinking that Cole was expecting to be told how to use the sword in it's full power; both stayed where they were for a few minutes, then Venom dragged Cole towards him, tightening his grip on Cole's neck, until he was with his own hand choking his enemy

"I don't know you are and don't care why they chose you, but I gonna tell you this; for three years, you have been a pain I couldn't get rid of no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get myself free of you!" Venom said, finishing with his grip tightening even more around Cole's neck

Cole was starting to feel light headed and was seeing black dots, his vision was becoming blurry, but before he could faint Venom released him, just slightly so that way Cole wouldn't blackout

"You know, since you were capable of keeping yourself hidden from me for three years I gonna tell you what will happen next" Venom said, bringing Cole closer to his face "after I kill you I gonna regain control over that little blonde girl and make her KILL that scrawny weak boy. but the better part is what I gonna do to her"

Venom then whispered the next part on his ear "I gonna rape her..." Cole's eyes widened with horror

"painfully... slowly... mercilessly..." those words rang in his ears, making him clench his fists

"and when I'm finished with her... I gonna put her chained to a wall and make every single one of my soldiers rape her restlessly and mercilessly... even after she's broken" Venom looked at Cole's eyes one last time, his foe eyes were burning with rage, to that he smiled "Goodbye mortal" he said and snapped Cole's neck, making his mental projection evaporate

Venom looked at his surroundings smiling "my servants! come and expand my control over her mind, leave no corner nor memory untouched or destroyed. TAKE DOWN THIS MIND! BEND IT TO MY WILL!" he roared

"YES MASTER!" his soldiers answered in a single voice

soon they were twisting and corrupting Astrid's mind

* * *

 **back to the real world at the same moment**

Cole's body was on the ground, he was long gone...

*Thud-thud*

but his soul wasn't willing to go and something was forcing his heart to beat again

*Thud-thud*

 _I..._

...*Thud-thud*

...*Thud-thud*

 _I gonna stop him..._

Cole's hand twitched into a fist

...*Thud-thud*

 _I'm going to stop him..._

... *Thud-thud*

 _no..._

... *Thud-thud*

 _not stop..._

... *Thud-thud*

...*Thud-thud*

A white flame suddenly engulfed Cole's body, not burning him but strengthening him... bringing him back to live

...*Thud-thud*

... *Thud-thud*

 _I gonna... I gonna..._

*Thud-thud* *Thud-thud* *Thud-thud* *Thud-thud* *Thud-thud* *Thud-thud*

*Thud-thud* *Thud-thud* *Thud-thud*

*Thud-*

at that moment Cole's eyes snapped open, his eyes became slits and his iris went from brownish to red blood; his eyes became dragon eyes...

...*Thud-thud*

...*Thud-thud*

 _I GONNA KILL THAT MONSTER!_

*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

... *Thud-thud*... *Thud-thud*... *Thud-thud*

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **FenixX13... *evades being squashed by a giant foot***_

 _ ***RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!***_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Logging out...**_


	26. Announcement-2

**hello my dear 17 and above readers. if you are interested in knowing what happened between Astrid and Hiccup during the last chapter check out my profile page for the missing chapter. but anyone else below 17 are to not search this chapter, since it have nothing to do with the story**

 **so then... have fun**

 ** _FenixX13... Logging out..._**


	27. advise

**Hello everyone**

 **I decided to PLACE (not delete) the rewrite in a new file with the same name (with a VER.2 on it) so to be easier to catch up with how many are following it. sorry for all the confusion and trouble. here's the name to look for: Hiccup's new Destiny (Ver.2)**

 **just look for it, it's on first rewrite chapter already**

 **FenixX13... Logging out...**


End file.
